Shinzui Tsuyoi, Juushi no Raion
by Valerius
Summary: EN RÉÉCRITURE ! Naruto par en entraînement avec Jiraiya laissant Konoha... Mais après son départ, un nouvel arrivant avec un lourd passé fait son apparition... Estce que Konoha est prêt pour la vérité... ? fic centré sur un HinataOC
1. Prologue

Bon, je réponds enfin à un défi qui m'a été lancé il y a quelques mois. Pour commencer, l'histoire n'est pas centrée sur Naruto même, (vous êtes avertit !) même s'il aura un rôle prédominant, (plus vers la fin). Donc si les OC ne vous intéresse pas, ne lisez pas.

L'histoire prendra place au départ de Naruto en entraînement avec mon Ero-Sennin préféré (héhé !) Jiraiya.

Autre chose, premièrement, je ne connais pas vraiment le jap (comme pas mal de monde) et je n'utilise qu'un petit traducteur, donc c'est approximatif la plus part du temps.

**Désolé aussi pour les fautes, certaines sont miennes et j'ai remaqué aussi que lors du chargement des chapitres, le serveur sembla altérer quelques caractères, un bug quoi...**

Alors, pour les rares qui reste… Bonne lecture.

Valérius.

**Légende :**

**« dialogue »**

_Pensée_

Action

**Hands seals ou seals** les signes de mains pour modeler le chakra (c'est poche en français je trouve, alors je garde la version anglophone)

**Bloodlines** Byakugan… Sharingan… et les autres dons hérités par le sang.

------------

**Shinzui Tsuyoi, Juushi no Raion**

**Prologue :**

L'aube se levait lentement sur le village. La pénombre encore présente masquait aux yeux du voyageur qui s'avançait l'état de la bourgade.

Ce voyageur marcha d'un pas lent et en boitant de la jambe droite. Son approche semblait pénible, mais cette personne, très petite personne qui ne devait pas faire plus de d'un mètre cinquante, vêtue de noir de pied en cape marchait de manière constante, se rapprochant encore et encore des murs du village.

Alors qu'il fut près des fortifications qui entourait la petite cité, il constata le pitoyable était de ceux-ci qui semblait avoir été ravagé par un combat impitoyable.

Voyant l'état des palissages, il se hâta d'entrer dans l'enceinte de la citadelle et vit avec horreur les corps joncher le sol, les bâtiments délabré et le village totalement pillé.

Le voyageur se laissa tomber à genou et baissa sa tête toujours couverte par le capuchon de sa cape. Il resta ainsi un bon bout de temps avant de se relever péniblement et se diriger vers le plus imposant bâtiment qui prenait place au centre du village. Il marcha sans porter attention aux moindres dangers qui pourraient encore exister, car la mort des villageois ne remontait pas à plus d'une semaine.

Quiconque l'aurait vu, aurait pu aisément dire que ce mystérieux personnage n'en était pas à son premier passage entre les murs de la cité. Il se rendit le plus rapidement que ses petites jambes lui permettaient à la grande bâtisse. Il monta ensuite les marches et pénétra dans le bâtiment après avoir ouvert les portes d'un puissant coup donné dedans celles-ci. En entrant dans le hall, il ne vit que des cadavres joncher sur le sol et ils se multipliaient encore et encore au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans la bâtisse. Il ne s'arrêtait qu'une fois ou deux pour fermer les paupières d'un mort avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il se promena dans se labyrinthe que formait les couloirs les enchaînant les uns après les autres comme s'il les avait parcourut toute sa vie. Il arriva finalement à un cul-de-sac. Il s'avança au devant du mur. Avec ses mains gantées, il fit une centaine de seals très rapidement, trop rapidement même pour qu'un œil avertit puisse suivre la progression. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le mur se baissa lentement entraînant de nombreux bruits et craquement engendrés par le mouvement du pan du mur. Une ouverture d'où aucune lumière ne sortait se présentait devant l'homme qui se glissa dans l'ouverture avant que le mur ne se referme rapidement.

Le voyageur se retrouva dans un escalier qui descendait et tout était plongé dans le noir, mais cette personne ne sembla pas s'en faire et descendit les marches et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

D'un pas moins sûr, il fit route jusqu'en bas, alors qu'il allait poser le pied sur le sol, il s'arrêta et se tint debout sur la dernière marche pour faire quelques seals qui désactivèrent les pièges dans la salle.

Il pénétra finalement dans la salle qui s'éclaira subitement, mais se fut s'en grande surprise.

Il regarda en face de lui et vit, sur un présentoir, une vingtaine de petite sphère qui émettaient une couleur différente, sauf une simple qui semblait fait de verre et n'émettait aucune lueur.

Derrière les sphères un autre présentoir se dressait et un énorme livre y prenait place à l'intérieur.

Il s'avança et prit l'une des petites sphères lumineuses.

**« Pardonnez-moi Dageki, mais l'heure est grave. Je suis le seul survivant de notre Clan… »** murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

------------

Le mur s'ouvrit une seconde fois et l'homme quitta les escaliers en tenant précieusement le sac qu'il transportait et sortit du bâtiment. Il lui faillait mettre le trésor du Clan en un lieux sûr. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se mit en route rapidement, mais, cette fois, en portant attention au possible dangers pouvant exister. Après un petit moment, il pénétra dans une maison et se rendit à la cave. Il se dirigea sous l'escalier. Il prit un couteau et retira son gant de la main gauche et s'entailla la paume avant de l'appliquer contre le mur qui s'ouvrit. Il déposa le sac à l'intérieur de l'ouverture et avant de la refermer, il tira un livre du sac et le mit dans un autre avant de mettre un Genjustu qui masquerait la présence du sac et referma la trappe. Le sang n'était plus présent sur le mur lorsqu'il s'y accota et soupira lourdement et resta dans cette position un moment avant de se relever et de quitter la maison et de regarder les deux corps qui était près de la maison. Il soupira encore une fois devant la tâche qu'il l'attendait.

------------

Ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il s'affairait à ramasser tous les corps et leurs donner une sépulture digne. Il avait décidé de ne pas les enterrer dans le cimetière du village. Il trouva une petite vallée non loin de la bourgade et y enterra tous les villageois.

Deux semaines après le début de son travail, il se tenait à l'entrée du village. En deux semaines, personne n'était venu au village. Rien de bien surprenant, très peu connaissait son existence et encore moins sa location, mais en cette journée, deux personnes, deux jeunes personnes, entrèrent dans le village à la course. L'homme se retourna devant les deux nouveaux arrivants, un jeune homme et une jeune femme qui semblaient avoir courut depuis un moment. _Sûrement depuis qu'ils ont vu les dégâts_, pensa-t-il. Les deux nouveaux arrivants étaient près à attaquer au cas où, mais il ne voyait qu'une personne drapée de noir.

**« Vous arrivez trop tard… tout comme je l'ai été…** » dit-il aux nouveaux arrivants.

**« Qui es-tu ? »** demanda le jeune homme.

**« Allons… Allons… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne reconnais pas celui qui t'a présenté et pousser vers celle qui est maintenant ta femme, à ce que j'ai pu constater dans les registres du Clan. »** dit l'homme.

**« Seigneur ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, vient ici que je t'embrasse. »** dit la jeune femme en faisant l'accolade à l'homme.

**« Je suis moi aussi heureux de vous revoir Hiyori et toi aussi, Hashi. »** dit l'homme.

**« Que s'est-il passé ici ? »** demanda Hashi.

**« Il semble que qu'un groupe ait décidé d'attaquer. J'ai retrouvé des traces qui ont été laissé par un serpent invoqué, je serais même prêt à dire que Manda était présent… je sens sa présence… même après près de trois semaines. »** dit l'homme.

**« Il n'y a aucun survivant ? »** demanda Hiyori.

**« Non, aucun qui devait être présent dans le village lors de l'attaque. Ils ont même traqué les personnes qui se sont sauvés. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait leur compte, mais ce n'est pas normal avec la puissance du Clan. Seuls des Konjou auraient pu faire ça, même les Biju et Mitsukai les plus puissants auraient eut beaucoup de difficulté et même là, le village aurait été réduit à l'état de cendre. En plus, je n'ai pas vu un corps ou même cadavre d'un ennemi. Ils ne peuvent pas ne pas avoir eut de perte, surtout avec notre puissance de frappe. »** répondit l'homme.

**« Impossible ! C'est tout simplement impossible ! Personne ne peut faire ça, personne n'en a la force. »** répliqua Hashi.

**« Je sais, mais pourtant c'est ce qui c'est produit et je puis dire qu'il n'y a pas eut de trahison interne, car aucune famille n'a été épargné… et ils sont tous mort. Je ne serais même pas surprit d'entendre que tous les membres de la branche tête du Clan ont été traqués et assassiné. »** dit l'homme.

**« La situation est critique, nous devons appliquer la procédure d'urgence. Nous devons aller récupérer notre trésor… »** commença Hashi.

**« Non, **coupa l'homme.** Il n'en est pas question. Cette procédure doit être applique seulement si un seul membre du Clan est encore vivant et nous sommes trois. »**

**« Mais… Tu es fou ! Et puis, de quel droit décides-tu ? **répliqua Hashi.** Je suis plus vieux que toi. Donc, c'est moi qui prends la tête du Clan. »**

**« Plus vieux ? Tu n'as que deux ans de plus de moi et si tu compares nos puissances, tu es perdant. Contrairement à toi, moi j'étais en ligne dans la succession. » **répondit l'homme.

**« Voir si je vais suivre les ordres d'un gamin de quinze ans… »** commença Hashi.

**« Ça suffit vous deux,** coupa Hiyori.** Tu sais très bien que Tsuyoi à raison, alors tu fais ce qu'il dit. »**

**« Merci Hiyori. Alors, Hashi, tu as deux choix. Le premier, tu fais ce que je dis, où tu te barres et tu te partiras ta branche secondaire du Clan. »** dit Tsuyoi.

**« Mon amour…** intervient Hiyori.** Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, j'ai bien le goût de rester et de donner un coup de main à Tsuyoi. Je lui en dois plus d'une… et toi aussi vu que c'est lui qui nous à pousser à nous mettre ensemble. »**

Hashi grogna quelques peu, mais accepta. Ils rentrèrent donc dans le village et se rendirent au bâtiment central et s'installèrent dans le bureau qui revenait de droit au maître des lieux. Ils mirent plusieurs choses au point. Premièrement, il allait partir à la recherche de Porteurs, tous les membres du Clan qui avaient quitté Enzeru et de personnes qui avaient des Bloodlines Limits qui avaient été renié par leur famille. Hiyori prendrait en charge la gestion du village en son absence. Hashi allait aussi partir, mais pour de plus courtes périodes et beaucoup moins loin pour attirer d'autres villages à venir s'installer dans la cité.


	2. Chap 1: Un départ et un Ange

Bon, je mets maintenant le premier chapitre, parce que le prologue est court et très peu significatif pour l'instant.

J'ai pas encore fini de mettre sur ordi mon chapitre 2… mais il est possible que ça soit un peu long… désolé.

**Désolé aussi pour les fautes, certaines sont miennes et j'ai remaqué aussi que lors du chargement des chapitres, le serveur sembla altérer quelques caractères, un bug quoi...**

Aller, je vous laisse à ce court chapitre, bonne lecture…

Valérius

------------

**Chapitre 1 : Un départ et un Ange**

**« Tu es prêt ? »** demanda Jiraiya au jeune homme alors qu'il était aux portes du village attendant ses amis pour le dernier au revoir.

**« Bien sûr que je suis prêt !** grogna le jeune homme.** C'est moi qui est dû t'attendre sale pervers ! Je suis certain que tu te rinçais l'œil encore une fois. » **L'homme soupira aux paroles de Naruto et un air dépité se dessina sur son visage.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour pour Naruto, car aujourd'hui, il quittait Konoha pour près de deux ans et demi, suivant Jiraiya qui se chargera de son entraînement pour les dures épreuves avenir avec l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru.

Le jeune shinobi avait prit toute la journée pour faire ses au revoir. Il reçut quelques présent, dont un livre de Shikamaru, intitulé, « La Stratégie pour les gros nuls. » et Tsunade lui demanda de revenir vivant et lui déposa un baisé maternel sur le front avant de lui remettre un parchemin en lui disant que le scellé lui permettrait de le livre que lorsque le temps sera venu.. Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Iruka-sensei, lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour l'entraînement. Kiba et Ino, lui demandèrent de leur ramener quelques souvenirs des divers endroits qu'il visitera.

Lorsque vint, à la fin, le tour de Sakura, il était seul et elle se mit à pleurer, ce qui fit mal au cours du blond qui ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi. Il fit, comme à son habitude, quelques pitreries qui ne lui valurent qu'une réplique sur son immaturité de la part de la jeune fille. Finalement, il décida de s'approcher d'elle la prendre dans une étreinte fraternelle et réconfortante. L'embrassade dura encore et encore. La jeune fille serrait très fort Naruto.

**« Naruto…**souffla-t-elle.** Promets-moi… »**

**« Oui, je ramènerai Sasuke… »** dit-il.

**« Non… promets-moi de me revenir en vie… »** termina-t-elle.

**« Je te le promets. »** répondit le jeune shinobi avant d'embrasser, par surprise, Sakura qui contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait normalement fait, elle embarqua dans le baisé et mit du sien.

------------

Non loin de là, une autre jeune fille aux cheveux mauve et aux yeux blancs échappa le petit paquet qu'elle avait dans les mains en voyant cette scène que se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle fit rapidement demi-tour et s'enfonça dans la forêt pour y être seul avec son chagrin.

------------

Une fois le baisé rompu, Naruto s'attendit à une réprimande de taille, précédée et suivit d'une baffe à lui arracher la tête, mais contrairement à ses attentes, Sakura ne fit rien et posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme qui ne comprenait rien, mais apprécia grandement le moment.

Naruto passa le reste de sa journée avec la jeune Haruno et passa dire au revoir à quelques personnes encore. La seule personne qu'il ne vit pas fut Hinata et il en fut quelque peu peiné de ne pouvoir lui dire un dernier mot avant son départ.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous à la porte du village et ils regardaient leur ami les quitter temporairement pour une longue, très longue période.

------------

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Naruto avait quitté Konoha pour son entraînement. Depuis son départ, le chiffre d'affaire du tenancier du stand de ramen avait drastiquement baissé et le village était beaucoup plus calme et serein.

Les sept genins restant travaillaient encore et encore pour performer dans leurs entraînements… tous… non… Hyuuga Hinata était l'exception. Depuis le départ du jeune blond, elle s'était encore plus renfermée, passant toutes ses journées dans un coin isolé connu d'elle seule, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à ce matin, où elle trouva une personne assisse sur un rocher non loin de l'étang ou passa le plus clair de son temps depuis une semaine.

Il tourna la tête, qui était cachée sous une capuche, vers la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci c'était approchée.

Hinata se mit en position défensive au cas où.

**« Nul besoin d'être sur tes gardes,** dit calmement l'homme d'une voix douce et apaisante qui fit reprendre une position décontractée à la jeune Hyuuga.** Vient donc ici,** proposa-t-il en montrant un rocher en face de lui.** Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas fait la conversation. »**

Hinata ne sut pourquoi, mais elle suivit les instructions de l'homme. Elle se plaça en face sur le rocher et joua nerveusement avec le bas de sa veste.

**« Mais quel impolie je fais,** dit l'homme.** J'aurais dû me présenter. Je me nomme Shinzui Tsuyoi. »**

**« Je suis Hyuuga Hinata »** répondit-t-elle simplement.

**« Ha ! Les Hyuuga, le clan dépositaire du Byakugan. »** dit Tsuyoi.

**« Oui… »** répondit Hinata qui retourna sur ses gardes en pensant que peut-être il avait pour mission de la capturé, elle, la plus faible de son clan.

**« Il ne faut pas avoir peur, **dit Shinzui.** Je n'en ai pas après ton don. »**

**« Que faîtes-vous dans les alentours de Konoha ? »** questionna-t-elle.

**« J'ai entendu dire qu'Orochimaru a eut des contacts avec votre village dernièrement. »** répondit-il.

**« Que lui voulez-vous ? »** demanda Hinata toujours sur ses gardes.

**« Sa mort »** répondit honnêtement, mais sur un ton polaire Tsuyoi.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans un silence, écoutant les bruits de la forêt. Hinata rompu le silence.

**« P… puis-j… je… voir votre… visage ? »** demanda-t-elle soudain très nerveuse.

Il se leva lentement. Hinata s'aperçut que l'homme était petit, très petit et qu'il boitait de la jambe droite.

**« Sûrement, mais pas aujourd'hui,** répondit-il. **J'ai bien aimé la conversation. Si vous le voulez, nous continuerons un autre jour. »**

Sur ces paroles, il quitta et s'enfonça dans le forêt. Hinata se leva et voulut le suivre, mais elle n'en fut pas capable, même à l'aide de Byakugan, il avait disparut.

Elle retourna donc sur le rocher, ramena ses jambes contre elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

L'homme qui était à la cime d'un arbre regarda la jeune Hyuuga quelques instants avant de disparaître.

------------

Hinata était resté Ainsi plus d'une heure avant de relever la tête. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une enveloppe sur le rocher où l'homme était assit.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle s'étira les jambes qui s'était engourdit et s'approcha du rocher et prit l'enveloppe. À l'aide du Byakugan, elle s'assura que la lettre n'était pas piégée. Une fois rassurée, elle mit l'enveloppe dans sa poche de veste et rentra chez elle, d'un pas lent et la tête basse.

Sur son chemin, elle rencontra Shino et Kiba, accompagné de son fidèle compagnon canin, Akamaru.

**« Oi ! Hinata ! »** interpella Kiba.

**« Kiba-kun… Shino-kun… Bonjour »** répondit-elle

**« Tu étais où durant toute la semaine ? »** questionna Kiba.

**« J'avais simplement besoin de prendre un peu de temps seul. »** répondit Hinata.

**« Tu devrais revenir t'entraîner, ça te changerait les idées. »** répliqua stoïquement Shino.

Hinata hocha de la tête pour montrer son accord et les salua avant de les quitter. Elle reprit son chemin en se questionnant si elle irait où non le lendemain à l'entraînement. Elle ne vit pas le temps, ni la distance passer. Lorsqu'elle vint à la conclusion qu'elle verra le lendemain, elle se trouvait déjà devant les portes de la demeure familiale. Elle soupira et passa les portes.

Dans le jardin, elle vit sont père et sa petite sœur s'entraîner. Lorsqu'elle entra, ils s'arrêtèrent. Son père lui lança un regard furieux et celui que sa sœur lui lança était dégoûté.

**« Où étais-tu ?** lui demanda son père.

**« Je… je m'entraînais… seule… »** répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

**« Vraiment ?** répliqua son père en reconnaissant le mensonge **C'est faux ! Tu es faible et au lieu de t'entraîner pour faire honneur à ta famille et ton Clan, tu paresses et t'isole. Tu es le déshonneur de la famille. »**

Hiashi quitta le jardin trop furieux pour rester en présence de sa fille aînée sans commettre une bêtise. Hinabi suivit aussitôt après avoir jetée un regard dégoûté à sa grande sœur.

Hinata se rendit rapidement à sa chambre pour pouvoir verser, en paix, des larmes sur son triste sort. Elle pleura encore et encore. Les larmes coulèrent et sa peine ne voulant pas s'étancher. Elle se coucha et versa ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Pendant ce temps, au pied de la montagne où les visages des Hokages étaient sculptés, Gondaime recevait un mystérieux personnage. Devant elle se tenait, ce qu'elle pourrait aisément qualifié de nain habillé totalement de noir portant un masque qui avait un symbole vaguement connu de Tsunade.

**« Hokage-sama, **dit l'homme.** Je suis ici pour vous offrir mon aide contre le renégat Orochimaru. »**

**« C'est bien beau et agréable à entendre, mais qui êtes-vous et de quel visage venez-vous ? »** demanda Tsunade.

**« Je me nomme Shinzui Tsuyoi et mon village, qui a été détruit par Orochimaru, à la tête de l'Akatsuki se nommait Enzeru, le village… »**

**« Des anges… » **termina l'Hokage.

**« Effectivement, vous en avez entendu parler ? »** demanda Tsuyoi.

**« J'y sui allez une fois dans ma vie avec mon grand-père… **répondit-elle se qui surpris le jeune homme.** Je n'avais qu'une dizaine d'année, mais si je me rappel bien, on nommait aussi se village, Yurai, la Source. »**

**« Vos souvenir sont exacts, mais il est peu probable que vous en sachiez l'origine… »**

**« Faux…** dit tout bas la femme à la surprise de Tsuyoi.** On nommait se village Yurai, car tous les Bloodlines sont issus de la famille Shin…zui… »**

**« Impressionnant… très impressionnant** dit Tsuyoi.** Votre grand-père vous devait avoir de très haute relation. »**

**« Mon grand-père fut le premier Hokage, Shodaime… »** répliqua-t-elle.

**« Ça explique beaucoup de chose… »** dit-il pour lui même.

**« Et pourquoi donc ? »** questionna Tsunade.

**« Parce que… votre grand-père, Hokage-sama, a vu le jour dans notre village… »** répondit Tsuyoi, qui avait prit le temps de consulter les registres de Enzeru sur les Branches familiales secondaires qui c'étaient répandues dans le monde.

Gondaime se calla dans son fauteuil en observant son mystérieux visiteur cherchant à savoir si elle l'avait croisé lors de son voyage à Enzeru.

**« Alors, que voulez-vous exactement ? »** demanda-t-elle après un moment.

**« Simple… je veux mettre la main sur Orochimaru et j'ai appris, de un… qu'il est originaire de Konoha… de deux… qu'il vous a attaqué il y a peu de temps en tuant Sandaime et selon toutes évidences, vous êtes à ses trousses. »** répondit Shinzui.

**« Je vois, mais comment comptez-vous aider ? »** demanda Tsunade curieuse.

**« Je suis le dernier Shinzui et de se fait dépositaire de tous les Bloodlines, **Tsunade s'étouffa alors qu'elle prenait un peu de saké,** et mes aptitudes aux combats ne sont pas trop nulles… »** termina-t-il en souriant sous son masque.

**« Ok… Et quel rang aviez vous à Enzeru ? »** questionna Gondaime.

**« Je n'ai jamais été enregistré dans les forces du village… **le sourire de Tsuyoi s'agrandit encore plus sous son masque. **Je fais mon apprentissage à l'extérieur du village et lorsque je l'ai terminé… le village avait été attaqué. »**

**« Mais… quel age avez-vous ? »** demanda Tsunade très surprise.

**« Je suis jeune… très jeune… »** dit Tsuyoi sur un ton rieur.

Tsunade soupira et renonça à lui demander son age exact, déjà avec les révélations faites elle ne voulait pas en rajouter une autre, c'était déjà assez comme ça.

**« Dans se cas, je ne peux t'intégrer quand temps que genin… car tu n'as aucun dossier dans aucun village par rapport à tes compétences… ce qui ne passerait pas inaperçu aux yeux de beaucoup si tu serais promu au rang de chunnin ou de jounin…** dit l'Hokage avant d'ajouter.** Un jounin t'évaluera demain soir et selon son évaluation, tu pourras peut-être intégrer une escouade de ANBU de temps en temps.»**

C'était parfait, Tsuyoi avait ce qu'il voulait. En temps que genin, il passerait quasiment inaperçu et pourrait aisément agir. Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa quête pour retrouver des Porteurs et des dépositaires de Bloodline, il était entré au service de plusieurs villages en temps que genin pour quelques semaines pas plus… mais là, il venait de tomber sur une descendante d'un des plus controversé membre d'Enzeru. Son don qui était au cœur de cette controverse, selon certain du village il possédait un nouveau Bloodline, alors que de nombreux autres préférèrent ignorer la particularité de sa maîtrise sur l'élément de la terre et de l'eau… Il ferma les yeux et activa le sonzaisha… en quelques secondes, il détecta la présence de Gondaime. Il arrêta son don et fixa Tsunade… _J'ai bien fait de venir finalement... _pensa-t-il.

**« Je suis d'accord avec cet arrangement… » **répondit Tsuyoi.

Le jeune homme et l'Hokage discutèrent toute la soirée. Ils arrangèrent tout pour l'incorporation de Tsuyoi dans les rangs de Konoha.

------------------

Hinata s'éveilla lentement le lendemain matin, elle avait très mal dormit. Elle se leva péniblement, à se moment, elle sut qu'elle n'irait pas voir Shino et Kiba pour l'entraînement. Elle retournera une dernière fois dans son petit coin de paradis qu'elle devait à présent partager.

Elle prit le temps de se changer. En se changeant, elle prit le temps de se regarder dans la glace et l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait était horrible. Les yeux rougis avec de gros cernes noirs, ses cheveux en bataille et son teint pâle pour ne pas dire cadavérique.

**« Jamais je n'aurais pu lui plaire… à lui où à quiconque… je suis trop petite… menu… que la peau dur les os… et je suis faible… »** murmura-t-elle.

Elle se rhabilla et décida de sortir par la fenêtre au lieu de passer par la porte, moins de risque de tomber sur son père ou sa sœur.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, il faisait encore noir, l'aube se levait à peine, il devait être dans les environs de quatre heures du matin. Elle traversa le jardin et évita les gardes de son père et quitta silencieusement la résidence familiale.

Hinata parcourut les rues de Konoha en faisant attention pour ne pas se faire voir par les shinobis qui étaient de gardes. Elle put les éviter à plusieurs reprises à l'aide du Byakugan.

L'héritière des Hyuuga se rendit sans encombre dans son petit coin de paradis en espérant pouvoir y être seule.

En arrivant en bordure, elle activa à nouveau son Byakugan et scruta les environs… personne… Elle s'avança, l'eau de l'étang qui se présentait devant elle était claire et calme, un vrai miroir qui reflétait la lune encore présente malgré l'heure. Hinata s'approcha et se mit à genou sur le bord de l'eau. En voyant son reflet, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et les larmes tombèrent dans l'étang, troublant ainsi la surface de l'eau.

La jeune fille resta ainsi un moment avant de glisser sa main pour prendre son kunai…

-------------

Tsuyoi quittait le bureau de l'Hokage et il sauta sur un toit pour disparaître et apparaître 100 mètres plus loin. Il continua à se déplacer ainsi n'apportant pas l'attention sur lui, car il ne restait en place que quelques secondes.

Il se dirigea vers le petit étang qu'il avait découvert plutôt dans la journée. Il espérait revoir cette jeune porteuse… mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux et son esprit. Il pria pour qu'elle vienne au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné. Il regarda sa montre… 5h15… Il allait être dans les temps.

Alors qu'il pénétra dans la forêt, il s'arrêta soudainement sur une branche. Il huma l'air… il reconnu rapidement l'odeur… une odeur qu'il connaissait que trop bien… il sentait l'odeur du sang… et elle provenait du lieu de rencontre.

Il se remit en route rapidement

**« Byakugan no Tenshi »** murmura-t-il activant un Bloodline.

Il vit alors le corps d'Hinata qui était sur le bord de l'étang et vit le sang… le sang de la jeune fille qui se répandait sur le sol et dans l'eau, mais il peut voir aussi que la vie n'avait pas encore quitté le corps de la jeune porteuse… mais ça ne saurait tardé…

Tsuyoi allongea la distance entre ses Flashs Steps, se fichant du fait qu'il pourrait être détecté et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'étang.

À son arrivé, il se précipita près du corps de la jeune Hyuuga et la retourna sur le dos.

**« Merde… »** murmura-t-il avant de faire quelques seals pour guérir les plais qu'elle avait aux poignets. Les entailles guérirent, mais Hinata avait perdue trop de sang. Tsuyoi regarda le pouls, il faiblissait encore et encore… et s'arrêta…

_Faut repartir le cœur… _pensa-t-il en ouvrant la veste de la jeune fille. Il chargea ses mains d'électricité._ Shock !_ pensa-t-il et il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de l'héritière des Hyuuga.

Il recommença encore une fois avant de changer de méthode, car il risquerait simplement de la blesser.

_Je n'ai pas le choix…_pensa-t-il en rabattant son capuchon,_ même si ça veut dire me griller et me faire découvrir…_

Il retira son masque. Une fois fait, son corps se métamorphosa. Il passa d'une taille de 1m45 à celle de 1m90 et avec une carrure plus imposante.

Cette fois-ci, ses mains luire d'une lumière blanche et il les posa sur Hinata quelques secondes avant de sentir le cœur battre de nouveau.

Tsuyoi s'essuya le front avec son avant-bras droit et posa son regard sur la jeune fille. Il prit le corps encore inerte, ramassa son masque et quitta cet endroit.

Il fit une bonne heure et demi de très long Flashs Steps avant de s'arrêter. Il déposa Hinata par terre et fit quelques seals avant de récupérer son fardeau et de monter au sommet d'un arbre titanesque.

En haut de cet arbre, une maison avait été bâtie. Il entra en donnant un coup dans la porte. Il se dirigea vers le seul lit de tout le bâtiment et y déposa la jeune Hyuuga.

Il remit son masque et quitta la pièce laissant Hinata se reposer un peu.

----------------

**NdA : Je sais, je sais… c'est brusque et poche la passe de Naruto et Sakura… mais je vais me reprendre au retour de l'entraînement de Naruto… **


	3. Chapter 2 : Shinzui

**Désolé aussi pour les fautes, certaines sont miennes et j'ai remaqué aussi que lors du chargement des chapitres, le serveur sembla altérer quelques caractères, un bug quoi...**

**Chapitre 2 : **

Hinata s'éveilla peu à peu, elle se retourna dans le lit avant de se relever rapidement et regarder autour d'elle.

Dans la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il n'y avait que le grand lit dans lequel elle était, une petite table de chevet et une commode. La pièce était sombre, mais elle remarqua des rayons de lumières pénétrer dans la chambre par les trous du rideau qui couvrait la fenêtre.

_C'est ça la mort ?_ pensa-t-elle.

**« Non,** lui répondit une voix.** Tu es encore vivante… » **

Hinata sursauta et tourna son regard sur la personne qui venait de parler. Elle vit Tsuyoi, avec sa mini taille, son capuchon et son masque.

**« Co… comment… »** bégaya-t-elle.

**« Fort simple, **répondit le jeune homme.** Tu n'as pas lut la lettre que je t'avais laissé et qui disait de venir me rejoindre à 5h30 se matin. » **

Il s'avança, Hinata, recula dans le lit effrayée.

**« Peut-être serait-ce plus conviviale que je te montre mon visage…** dit-il alors que la jeune Hyuuga approuvait.** Bien. » **

Il retira son capuchon laissant voir à la jeune fille les cheveux rouges de Tsuyoi. Lorsqu'il retira son masque, l'héritière des Hyuuga sentit une grande pression exercer sur elle autant physiquement, mentalement et sur son chakra.

Elle remarqua aussi les changements physiques s'opérants, elle vit l'homme prendre de la grandeur et de la largeur. Elle remarqua aussi la jeunesse sur le visage de cette personne et elle en fut surprise, car avec la puissance émanait de lui l'écrasait. _Un peu comme Naruto…_ pensa-t-elle mélancoliquement.

Hinata regardait le jeune homme estomaqué. Elle était loin de se douter de ça. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle vit deux yeux noirs sans pupille avec un iris vertical argenté.

Tsuyoi sourit face à la réaction de la jeune fille qui le fixait avec étonnement et qui rougit rapidement après s'être aperçue qu'elle le fixait.

**« Go… gomen… »** murmura-t-elle.

**« Pourquoi être désolé ? »** questionna Shinzui alors qu'une chaise de bois sortait du plancher.

**« Co… comment… » **

**« Un de mes donc… **répondit Tsuyoi en prenant place et de plonger son regard dans les yeux d'Hinata.** Alors, mademoiselle, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous a passé par la tête ? » **

Le ton employé était sérieux, mais pas dur.

Hinata baissa la tête ne pouvant plus regarder son 'sauveur'. Après quelques secondes, sa respiration devint plus irrégulière et elle renifla de temps en temps.

_Bravo !_ pensa Tsuyoi._ Maintenant, j'ai une jeune fille qui a tenté de se suicider et elle pleure en plus ! Que vous soyez damnés, vous qui êtes responsable de mon malheur. _

_Réconforte là au lieu de nous maudire… _lui répondit une voix dans sa tête.

_Et comment ?_soupira-t-il mentalement en tendant la voix.

_Approches-toi… Parles lui doucement… au besoin donne lui une accolade… _répondit la voix.

Le jeune homme soupira et se leva. Il s'approcha de la jeune Hyuuga qui avait ramené ses jambes contre elle. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, non loin d'elle et il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hinata se qui lui fit lever la tête et lança un regard bizarre à Tsuyoi.

**« Je ne vais pas te manger…** dit-il avait une voix douce.** Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal…** il s'arrêta et dit,** allez, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas plus grave, mais ne recommence pas. » **

Hinata, la tête basse réfléchissait à s'en donner une migraine. Durant les quelques secondes de réflexion, Tsuyoi avant garder son regard sur la jeune fille et c'est surprit qu'il l'entendit lui donner une réponse…

**« C… C'est… que… je suis faible… trop faible…** marmonna-t-elle.** Je suis le déshonneur de mon clan, pour les autres, je suis la faible petite fille bizarre… et… et… une personne… qui… était chère à mes yeux ne m'aime pas… Tout le monde peut voir que je suis une personne faible… Dès la première fois que tu m'as vu, je suis certaine que tu as perçu ça en moi… » **

Tsuyoi était quelques peu surprit de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il la laissa parler et poserait ses questions plus tard.

**« C'est sûr que tout le monde sait que je suis faible et bonne à rien… Mon… père n'arrête pas de me le répéter et de dire que je suis la honte pour le plus puissant clan… » **

La Tsuyoi resserra la pression de son étreinte et coupa la jeune fille.

**« Je vois très bien le porterait, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec tes propos. Pour commencer, lorsque je t'ai vu, je ne t'ai pas perçu comme un faible, bien que ton potentiel ne soit pas proprement développé, ce qui te cause problème. **Il fit signe à la jeune Hyuuga de ne pas dire un mot alors qu'elle allait à répliquer.** Pour ce qui est de ton père, je dois dire que je l'ai croisé, lui ainsi que d'autre de ton clan et je dois dire que je ne suis vraiment pas fière d'eux, contrairement à quelques rares et crois-moi, ils devront changer. **

**« Non, ils ne changeront pas,** répliqua finalement Hinata.** Ils ont tous été élevés dans cette mentalisé. Même Sandaime et Gondaime n'ont rien pu y faire. » **

**« Oh ! **dit Tsuyoi.** Mais je suis certain d'y arriver… crois-moi. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac… » **

Hinata le regarde drôlement. C'est à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était très près d'elle et qu'il avait encore son bras autour de ses épaules se qui lui fit prendre une teinte cramoisie, mais elle ne se dégagea pas. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit.

**« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Ah ! Pour plusieurs raisons. Entre autre le fait que tu sois très jeune, au début de ta vie et que tu ais une importance pour ma famille. »** répondit-il.

À la dernière partie de sa phrase, les yeux d'Hinata s'agrandirent et Tsuyoi put clairement y lire de la peur, car par le passé, de nombreux clans et villages avaient déjà tenté de la kidnapper.

**« Non !** dit prestement Tsuyoi avant qu'elle ne se dégage.** Ce n'est pas pour le Byakugan, c'est parce que tu es une Porteuse. Ce qui veut dire que tu as un gène qui sommeil en toi. » **

**« Et… c… c'est quoi ce… gène…? »** demanda-t-elle.

Tsuyoi prit une grande inspiration.

**« Ce que je vais te raconter ne devra pas sortir d'ici. Une fois que j'aurai terminé, tu comprendras,** dit-il avant de faire une petite pause.** Sais-tu d'où proviennent les Bloodlines ?** Elle lui fit signe que non.** Je vais commencer par là. **Le jeune homme prit alors une voix digne de conteur et commença son histoire. **Au début des temps, Kami-chan… » **

**« Kami-chan… ? » **dit Hinata qui venait d'interrompre Tsuyoi.

**« Oui… Kami-chan… le grand créateur est en fait la grande créatrice… **répondit-il.** Mais on y reviendra plus tard, veux-tu… finissons l'histoire des Bloodlines. **La jeune fille approuva et Tsuyoi continua.

**Donc, comme je disais, Kami-chan après avoir créée le monde, elle créa des êtres très différents les uns des autres et tous très puissants, les ****Mitsukai (célestes), les Bijuu (démons) et les Seishou (esprits) qui sont généralement moins puissants que les deux autres. Mais ses plus puissantes créations furent les treize premières, treize Konjou, des Seishou qui dépassent de loin la puissance des Mitsukai et des Bijuu. **Le jeune homme prit une inspiration et poursuivit.

**Tout se passa relativement bien, alors elle décida de créer l'Homme, mais peu de temps après, une guerre éclata entre les Mitsukai et les Bijuu. Beaucoup d'humains furent prit dans ce conflit. Pour y survivre, certains créèrent des contrats d'invocation avec des Seishou qui se transmettre encore aujourd'hui. Kami-chan, avec l'aide des Konjou, séparèrent les deux factions et les envoyèrent dans des monde différent, qui leurs seraient propres à chacun, mais certains d'entre eux échappèrent à la déportation. Kami-chan permit aux Konjou de rester dans se monde. **

**Neuf d'entre eux décidèrent de rester pour chasser les derniers Bijuu et Mitsukai. Aujourd'hui, lorsque l'on parle d'eux, on les confond toujours avec les Bijuu, les Seigneurs Démoniaque, les Esprits avec de multiple queue. » **

**« Comme Kyuubi no Kitsune ? »** questionna Hinata.

**« Effectivement, Kyuubi… ****Furudanuki, le Vieux Renard, le plus puissant Konjou à être resté dans notre monde et le plus cruel d'entre tous. Justement, dans l'histoire, il traquait un petit groupe formé de Mitsukai et de Bijuu qui c'étaient réunis pour survivre. Alors que Kyuubi attaqua se groupe, un simple humain s'interposa entre lui et le groupe qui était sous apparence humaine. Cet homme, qui se nommait Dageki, réussi à repousser Kyuubi, non parce qu'il était de puissance égal, loin, très loin de là, mais parce que le Vieux Renard avait eut un combat très violent contre Shakuka. **

**Kyuubi quitta, remettant sa chasse aux clandestins à plus tard, après le départ du Konjou, l'homme tomba. Il était proche de la mort. Les Bijuu et les Mitsukai se réunirent et chacun d'eux lui donnèrent un pouvoir un don. Il en reçut sept, dont, le Byakugan, Sharingan, le maniement des quatre éléments et de l'élément de l'ombre. **

**Lorsque les trois derniers s'approchèrent, ils révélèrent leur vraie nature. Deux d'entre eux se trouvait à être les jumeaux Hanataro no Akuma et Yamato no Tenshi qui sont respectivement Juuichi no S****ufinkusu,** le Sphinx à onze queues et Juuni no Tora, le tigre à douze queues. Le dernier du trio était Suhouku no Konjou, Juusan no **Fenikkusu, le Phénix à treize queues. **

**Yamato donna un peu de son essence céleste, alors que son jumeau donna de son essence démoniaque et Suhouku donna le pouvoir d'invoquer, sans contrat n'importe quel Seishou, même les treize Konjou. **

**Après qu'il ait reçut tous ces dons, son corps en développa un nouveau le transformant en être mi-céleste, mi-démon... en Seishou. Son nouveau don lui permettait de donner à d'autre mortel des dons qu'il possédait et d'apprendre des dons que possèdent d'autres créatures et surtout de pouvoir en développer de nouveau, le Sonzaisha. Après, ils guérirent l'homme et le quittèrent. **

**L'homme fit de nombreux voyages par la suite avant de s'installer avec sa femme, nouvellement marié, ils s'installèrent dans un coin retiré du monde et il décida de fonder son clan lorsque son premier fils vit le jour quelques mois plus tard. Il fit venir ses frères et sœurs, cousins, cousines, avec leurs familles et il leur exposa les faits. Jusqu'à présent, seul sa femme et son frère aîné connaissaient sa condition. De très nombreux membres furent shockés et outrés, même certains tentèrent de l'assassiner quelques jours plus tard. Bien qu'il savait que cette réaction allait se produire, il en fut peiné. **

**La nouvelle se répandit rapidement et des armées entières arrivèrent à leurs portes, mais les membres de la famille qui étaient restés avaient tous reçu un don. Ils réussirent à repousser les armées les unes après les autres et ainsi, ils gagnèrent le respect et la reconnaissance des autres villages et peuples. Ce fut le premier village caché qui fut créé. Tous les autres qui suivirent furent créés par un membre de la famille, même Konoha. **

**Lorsque son premier fils atteint l'âge de douze ans, il développa naturellement, un nouveau don en plus de tous les autres, mais avec les années, Dageki remarqua que son fils avait de plus en plus soif de pouvoir et de combat victorieux. Un jour, le père décida de restreindre les dons de son fils. Il lui fit tout perdre ses dons sauf celui qu'il avait développé et n'avait pu que rendre latent le Sonzaisha. Il fit la même chose avec tous ses enfants, ne leur laissant qu'un don, celui qui leur va le mieux selon leur personnalité et ils devinrent tous des Branches de la famille et s'installèrent dans différents villages où en créèrent. L'une de ses filles et de son frère jumeau allèrent dans un petit village banal qui deviendra près de deux siècles plus tard Konoha. La fille se maria à un Hyuuga et son frère prit le nom Uchida. **

**Dageki eut beaucoup d'enfants, mais son petit dernier était né sans chakra, ni aucun don, sauf le Sonzaisha, mais il en développa, à son tour un nouveau. À se moment, Dageki décida alors de créer des petites sphères divine dans lesquelles il pourra garder tous les dons au cas où un problème surviendrait aux générations futures et que les dons disparaissent. Il prit le reste de sa vie à confectionner ces petites merveille, c'est ainsi que les Bloodlines apparurent dans le monde par l'intermédiaire de Shinzui Dageki. »** termina-t-il.

Hinata regarda attentivement le visage du jeune homme. Cet histoire fascinante, bien que farfelue, Hinata la croyait. Au plus profond d'elle, un sentiment, une force la poussait à le croire.

**« Donc, au fils des années, nous perdîmes peu à peu contact avec certaines Branches et de moins en moins de naissance avec le gène latent du Sonzaisha se firent plus rare hors de Enzeru,** Tsuyoi soupira.** En trois longues années, je n'ai croisé que très peu de détenteur de Bloodline et aucun Porteur… tu es la première… » **_Et Tsunade-sama est la seconde…_ajouta-t-il mentalement.

**« Je… je… suis une… porteuse…?** dit Hinata perplexe.** Mais… mais… » **

**« Je vais profiter du fait que je reste à Konoha pour un petit bout de temps pour t'entraîner et réveiller ton Sonzaisha. » **

**« Tu… peux faire ça ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Oui, du fait que je sois le seul Shinzui encore vivant. » **soupira Tsuyoi.

**« Comment est-ce possible ? »** questionna la jeune fille.

**« Il y a trois ans, lors de mon retour, j'ai trouvé Enzeru, mon village déserté et emplit de cadavres. Il m'a fallut un long moment avant de découvrir les coupables. »** répondit-il.

**« Qui sont-ils ? » **

**« L'Akatsuki et c'est Orochimaru qui avait planifié et coordonné l'attaque. »** dit-il.

**« Comment ont-il pu réussir $ »** questionna-t-elle ne comprenant pas comment un village de cette puissance pouvait tomber.

**« Six membres de cette organisation ont en eux six des neuf Konjou sous leur contrôler scellé en eux. Le village était impuissant. Dans toute l'histoire du Clan, il n'y a que deux figures qui auraient pu contenir l'Akatsuki, les deux seuls qui ont atteint la plus haute maîtrise du Sonzaisha, transformant les mortels en Seishou, mais Shinzui Dageki est mort depuis fort longtemps. »** expliqua le jeune homme.

**« Et qui est l'autre ? »** demanda Hinata qui sentit le bras de Tsuyoi se raidir.

**« Moi…** souffla-t-il.** Surtout avec la combinaison de mon don, un nouveau et le Sonzaisha. » **

Hinata voulait lui poser la question à savoir quel est son Bloodline, mais elle se retint.

**« Bon, pour commencer, veux-tu que je réveille le gène en toi et veux-tu suivre un entraînement avec moi. Je vais te faire découvrir le vrai Byakugan. » **

Elle hocha de la tête timidement et elle reçut un grand sourire de la part de Tsuyoi.

**« Bien. Pour le moment, un bon dîner s'impose, tu auras besoin de forces. »** poursuivit-il.

Tsuyoi se leva et retira son bras des épaules de la jeune fille qui se sentit rapidement envahie par le froid et le vide qu'avait comblé la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle secoua la tête légèrement pour reprendre ses esprits et suivit Tsuyoi.

- - - - - - - - - - -

La jeune fille mangea tout ce que le jeune homme déposa dans son assiette. Elle mangea silencieusement, trop timide pour commencer une conversation. Tsuyoi, de son côté, regardait Hinata avec un certain intérêt. Il fit exprès pour ne dire un mot au cours du repas pour la laisser prendre l'initiative, mais elle ne le fit pas et mangèrent donc en silence.

Après le repas, ils sortirent à l'extérieur et Tsuyoi évalua les compétences de la jeune Hyuuga. Ils firent un petit combat et il lui demanda d'utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait. Ils combattirent une heure avant qu'Hinata se s'écroule, totalement épuisée.

**« Gomen nasai…. »** souffla-t-elle à Tsuyoi.

**« Pas besoin d'être désolé,** répliqua le jeune homme en l'aidant à se relever. **Je suis impressionné. Tu as atteint un niveau élevé de maîtrise malgré ton faible chakra et j'ai mis le doigt sur la raison de ta faiblesse en chakra »** dit-il avant de rattraper Hinata qui n'arrivait pas à se tenir debout. Il la fit monter sur son dos et retourna à l'intérieur en la portant.

**« Merci… »** dit-elle alors qu'il la déposait et la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable et reprit son explication.

**« La raison de ta carence en chakra s'expliqua par la présence du gène ET d'un autre Bloodline. Ta mère devait être extérieur à ton clan… » **

**« Oui, ça serait possible, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'elle possédait le Byakugan,** dit-elle avant de rajouter.** Lorsque j'étais jeune, elle me disait souvent qu'elle allait m'amener visiter la Cité des Anges… sa maison… **Hinata vit Tsuyoi manquer de s'étouffer à sa dernière phrase.** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » **

**« Hey bien… **commença-t-il en donnant un verre d'eau à Hinata.** La Cité des Anges, c'est l'un des noms que l'on donne à mon village. » **

**« Ça… ça… »** bégaya-t-elle stupéfaite.

**« Fort probable,** marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.** Sais-tu qu'elle était son nom avant qu'elle ne devienne un Hyuuga ? » **

**« Et bien… certaines personnes l'appelait Tenshi-sama… »** répondit Hinata.

**« Ah ! Ça explique beaucoup de chose,** dit Tsuyoi qui après un regard à la jeune Hyuuga, s'expliqua. **La famille Tenshi est l'une des plus puissante à cause de leur Bloodline qui est la possession et la maîtrise de l'énergie céleste d'où le nom du la famille… Tenshi. Elle a dû voler à ton père… ou un autre membre de ton clan le Byakugan après la première rencontre et faire croire qu'elle l'avait toujours eut. Pitoyable les branches secondaires… ils ne sont même plus capable de se défendre contre le Sonzaisha,** dit-il avant de rajouter.** Ne le prend pas personnel, tu n'est pas visée. » **

**« Donc, ma mère était aussi une porteuse… » **

**« Non, le Sonzaisha était actif et elle t'as donnée le gène tout comme celui du son Bloodline. **Il fit un pause.** Je vais faire une chose que je ne devrais pas, mais tant pis… » **

Sans laisser le temps à Hinata de dire quoique se soit, il quitta le salon, laissant la jeune Hyuuga avec ses pensées.

_Je dois rêver depuis le début,_pensa-t-elle._ Être sauvé par une personne chaleureuse, aimable et qui me réconforte, me remonte le moral et m'entraîne, en plus ajoutons aussi que son histoire sur les Bloodlines, sa famille et ma mère. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. En plus que je ne suis peut-être pas faible… Non… définitivement tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve…_

Tsuyoi revint donc avec un énorme livre et prit place en face de la jeune fille et commença à feuilleté le livre. Il s'arrêta enfin à une page.

**« Byakugan no Tenshi est la plus puissante forme du Byakugan, **lit Tsuyoi.** Donc… Donc… pour augmenter la puissance à se niveau… faut… faut… Ah ! Voilà. Il faut que la personne qui possède le Byakugan no Tenshi transfert son énergie en… en… »** il s'arrêta net ne voulant pas croire que qu'il venait de lire.

Hinata, curieuse se demanda pourquoi il avait arrêté de lire. Elle se leva donc et se rapprocha de Tsuyoi et se plaça pour être capable de lire.

_« Le possesseur du Byakugan no Tenshi doit transmettre à un utilisateur du Byakugan la connexion nécessaire entre le Byakugan et l'énergie céleste. Le transfert ne peut se faire que d'une seule façon, par voie buccale… »_ lu-t-elle.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par 'voie buccale' ? »** questionna Hinata.

Tsuyoi grogna légèrement.

**« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? »** sur un ton emplit de sous-entendu.

**« Heu… no… Attend ! Tu…tu… ne veux pas dire que… »** bégaya-t-elle.

**« Ça m'en à tout l'air… **grogna-t-il.** Dageki-sama, non mais… c'était quoi l'idée ?** dit-il avant de rajouter.** Non pas que ça ne me plairait pas, mais c'est quand même un peu chiant… Imagine su tu avais été un homme… J'aurais eut l'air de quoi moi ? Envolé ma réputation… » **

Sa dernière répliqua eut le don de détendre la jeune fille, mais elle était toujours aussi troublée.

**« Enfin, c'est à toi de voir. »** dit Tsuyoi en refermant le livre.

**« Je… je ne voudrais… pas t'ennuyer…** dit rapidement Hinata se disant qu'elle n'oserait jamais lui demander, d'un, parce qu'elle était trop gênée et surtout parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais le cran pour le faire. Il fallait aussi ajouter à ça le fait qu'elle pensait que Tsuyoi n'aurait et ne voudrait pas prendre et perdre son temps avec une gamine comme elle. Mais l'idée que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve lui revint et elle se dit que devrait peut-être tenter le coup. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Naruto… **Et bien… si… si… ça ne te dérange pas trop… » **

Tsuyoi regarda la jeune fille très surprit ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une réponse aussi rapide. Il lui fit un sourire et rouvrit le livre à la bonne page et lue attentivement le passage du transfert. Cela prit un petit moment avant qu'il ne délaisse le livre.

**« Bon, ils disent que tu seras très épuisée, tout comme moi. Le… transfert doit durer au moins cinq minutes, sinon, il faudra tout recommencer depuis le début. »** expliqua-t-il.

Hinata se plaça en face de Tsuyoi, mais sans trop savoir quoi faire et comment si prendre, ce que le jeune homme remarqua.

**« Ton premier…? »** demanda-t-il.

**« O… oui… »** répondit-elle timidement.

**« Je vais te confier un petit secret,** dit-il.** Je suis moi aussi dans le même cas… » **

La révélation surprit la jeune fille, mais elle revint à la réalité lors que Tsuyoi prit l'une des mains d'Hinata et la tira doucement auprès de lui.

**« Selon le livre, il y a une position confortable et plus sécuritaire pour après le transfert et la possible perte de conscience. »**

Une image s'imposa dans l'esprit de la jeune Hyuuga, l'image qu'elle avait vue, rapidement, dans le livre. Elle prit une grande inspiration, son courage à deux mains et alla s'asseoir à cheval sur les jambes de Tsuyoi. Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme se poser délicatement sur ses hanches et la tirer vers lui doucement pour la rapprocher. À son tour, elle posa, instinctivement ses bras autour du cou de Tsuyoi. Elle braqua son regard dans les yeux noirs et argent de son sauveur.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent diminuant la distance entre eux. Alors que leurs lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques millimètres, Tsuyoi murmura quelques paroles faisant que leurs lèvres se touchèrent et il embrassa la jeune fille.

Hinata fut paralysée lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son 'partenaire' sur les siennes, la sensation était tellement différente que dans ses autres rêves.

Après un petit moment, elle sentit la langue de Tsuyoi venir caresser ses lèvres pour pouvoir entrer et rencontrer la sienne, l'embarquant dans une danse langoureuse qui fut loin de déplaire à la jeune Hyuuga qui appréciait l'expérience.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un bon dix minutes sans arrêt, pour être certain que ça ait fonctionné. Lentement, ils brisèrent se moment, mais appuyèrent leur front sur celui de l'autre en gardant les yeux fermés.

**« Wow…** murmura Hinata.** J'espère que je serai capable de revivre ca en vrai et pas seulement en rêve. »**

La répliqua fit réagir Tsuyoi qui ouvrit très grand les yeux très, mais alors, très surprit.

**« Ano… Hinata-chan…** dit-il pour avoir son attention.** Ce… ce n'est pas un rêve… où si c'est le cas, nous rêvons tous deux à la même chose… » **

Hinata ouvrit brusquement les yeux et releva la tête. Elle fixa Tsuyoi qui la regardait. Elle rougit instantanément et baissa la tête aussitôt, mais une main lui force à remonter, avec délicatesse.

**« Dis-moi au moins que je n'ai été un rustre et que je n'ai pas la pire technique… »** plaisanta-t-il.

**« N… no… non… »** bégaya-t-elle.

**« Ah ! J'en suis soulagé, parce que j'ai très apprécié ce moment… »** ajouta-il en lui souriant.

Déjà que la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, le compliment fut de trop pour Hinata et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Tsuyoi essaya de repousser doucement la jeune fille pour qu'il puisse se lever pour aller la mettre dans un endroit plus confortable pour dormir, mais il n'en fut pas capable. Le transfert l'avait énormément affecté. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger Hinata. Il se sentit tomber dans l'inconscience à son tour. Instinctivement, il enlaça la jeune Hyuuga pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et s'endormit.

--------------------

Ils restèrent ainsi plus de deux heures avant qu'Hinata ne se réveille lentement. Son cerveau se remémorait lentement les derniers évènements dont elle avait eut conscience. C'est la tête appuyé sur l'épaule de Tsuyoi qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et prit pleinement conscience de sa position dans laquelle elle était. Alors qu'elle voulut se lever, elle s'aperçut que le jeune homme sur lequel elle avait dormit la retenait enlacé dans une étreinte puissante.

Les mouvements d'Hinata réveillèrent Tsuyoi.

**« Désolé, j'ai utilisé pas mal d'énergie… plus que je ne le pensais,** dit-il en regardant le visage cramoisie de la jeune Hyuuga. **Oups…** dit-il en constatant qu'il la tenait toujours.** Je… je ne voulais pas que tu tombes. »** Il relâcha lentement son étreinte.

**« Me… Merci… »** répondit-elle en se relevant lentement quittant la chaleur du corps du jeune homme.

**« Ce n'est rien,** répondit-il en l'aidant à se relever et la retenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, car elle était encore un peu faible.** Je vais te ramener chez toi et tu prendras directement le chemin de ta chambre pour t'y reposer. » **

Il se leva et alla ranger le livre alors qu'Hinata retourna dans la chambre prendre sa petite veste qui y était restée. Lorsqu'elle revient au salon, elle se retrouva, encore une fois, devant Tsuyoi, couvert de la tête aux pieds, avec son masque et sa taille de 1m45.

**« Co… comment tu… fais ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Mon masque, il modifie l'apparence et surtout masque ma puissance. »** répondit-il.

Il retira son masque et reprit sa taille normal et Hinata put, encore une fois, l'énorme pression peser, mais elle fut moins affecté que la première fois. Elle remarqua, qu'il prit un second masque et le mit, la pression disparue et elle vit qu'il avait simplement gardé son apparence.

**« Tu ressemble à un ANBU, comme ça. »** dit-elle.

**« Je sais, c'est un déguisement que j'ai souvent utilisé et pour l'instant, ça sera plus aisé de te porter comme ça. » **répondit-il.

**« Me… porter ? »** dit-il alors que son visage prenait une teinte rouge cramoisie.

**« Nous sommes assez loin du village. »** informa Tsuyoi.

**« Loin comment ? » **

**« 200 kilomètres à peu près… »** répondit-il en souriant sous son masque.

**« Ça va être long revenir. »** s'exclama-t-elle.

**« Pas plus d'une heure et demie. Nous pourrons même allez souper,** expliqua-t-elle avant de tourner le dos à la jeune fille.** Allez, grimpe. » **

Hinata monta sur le dos de Tsuyoi, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes à chaque flanc. Il mit ses mains sous les jambes de la jeune Hyuuga ce qui la fit rougir de plus en plus.

Ils sortirent et Tsuyoi se mit à courir, sautant du sommet de l'arbre sur une branche d'un autre arbre, avant que, brusquement, Hinata sente une sensation bizarre l'envahir. Elle sortit sa tête, qu'elle avait enfouie dans le dos du jeune homme et vit que le paysage changeait brusquement deux fois par secondes en même temps que la sensation. Elle s'habitua rapidement à cette sensation et posa sa tête contre le corps de Tsuyoi, savourant une dernière fois son excès de confiance.

Après une heure et demie de voyage, ils arrivèrent à la même place, près de l'étang, où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et qu'Hinata reconnue l'endroit, elle descendit du dos de Tsuyoi qui s'éloigna un peu et changea de masque pour reprendre son rôle de petit boiteux.

La jeune fille le regarda et attendit qu'il ait fini avant de lui poser une question.

**« C'était quoi ce… ce mode de transport ? »** questionna-t-elle timidement.

**« Des Flashs Steps. Seuls les utilisateurs d'énergie démoniaque ou céleste, peuvent l'utiliser, mais ça demande beaucoup d'énergie pour les premières fois, avec de l'entraînement, c'est beaucoup moins demandant. »** expliqua-t-il.

Hinata redevient très silencieuse et commença à devenir plus nerveuse, sentant le moment de la séparation et son retour inévitable à la maison.

Tsuyoi vit passer dans les yeux de la jeune fille de la frayeur. Ce n'était pas ce qui difficile à percevoir et à en trouver l'origine.

**« Tu ne connais pas un petit resto tranquille dans le coin ? »** demanda-t-il se disant qu'il pourrait retarder le retour de la jeune Hyuuga chez elle.

Hinata regarda Tsuyoi très surprise et ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup, mais une fois le shock passé, elle lui indiqua qu'elle en connaissait bien un. Tsuyoi lui demanda qu'elle les y conduise.

Ils marchèrent lentement, au rythme maximal de Tsuyoi, dans les rues de Konoha s'attirant de nombreux regards, surtout Tsuyoi, version nain et boitant. Il ne portait aucune importance apparente aux regards qu'il lui était jeté.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et une serveuse les conduisit à une table où ils s'installèrent. Hinata paraissait de plus en plus nerveuse.

**« Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ? Ce n'est pas à cause de moi et de… enfin… »** dit-il tout de même quelques peu gêné d'avoir 'profité' de la jeune fille.

Hinata avait bien comprit qu'il faisait référence au baisé, ce qui lui fit prendre une teinte rouge et fit naître un petit sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tsuyoi.

**« No… non Shinzui-sama… »** commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé.

**« Tsuyoi… pas de Shinzui-sama ou autres formalités… s'il te plait. »** coupa-t-il doucement.

**« Ce… ce n'est pas à cause de toi ou de… du transfert, Tsuyoi-kun… »** dit-elle en rougissent de plus en plus et murmurant la fin de sa phrase.

**« Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveuse ? »** questionna-t-il.

**« C… C'est mon père. Il doit savoir que je ne suis pas allez m'entraîner et je vais très certainement écoper. »** répondit-elle tristement en baissant la tête.

Tsuyoi se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté d'Hinata. Il retira le gant de sa main droite et la présenta aux yeux de la jeune fille.

**« Tu vois les cicatrices que j'ai sur la main, **Hinata pouvait très bien en voir une quantité énorme de cicatrices.** Je les ai obtenu en combattant pour ma vie, la seule chose pour laquelle je me suis battu, il y a trois ans. Depuis, j'en ai accumulé beaucoup d'autres pour le bien de mon village. Maintenant, je suis prêt à en prendre plus pour toi… »** termina-t-il en remettant son gant.

Il se leva et retourna s'asseoir en face d'Hinata qui avait la tête basse et n'osait pas regarder le jeune homme. La serveuse arriva à se moment. Tsuyoi passa sa commande, alors qu'Hinata eut plus de difficulté ayant encore en tête les paroles de Tsuyoi en tête. La serveuse leur lança un regard calculateur avant de partir avec la commande.

Hinata tourna toute son attention sur ses mains qu'elle ne cessait de tordre, ramassant lentement son courage qu'elle prit, après quelques minutes, à deux mains.

**« P…pou… pourquoi vou… vouloir me… protéger…? »** questionna-t-elle timidement sur un ton proche du murmure.

**« Ah ! mais pour des raisons forts simples. De un, parce que je t'ai empêché de commettre l'irréparable. De deux, tu es une porteuse et finalement de trois, le point le plus important, parce que je ne laisserai jamais une si belle damoiselle en détresse sans me porter à son secours. »** répondit-il.

La jeune Hyuuga rougit énormément sous le compliment.

**« Merci… Tsuyoi-kun… »** dit-elle.

Le repas se passa majoritairement dans le silence qui était coupé de temps en temps par Tsuyoi qui tenta de commencer, infructueusement, la conversation.

Hinata de son côté ne savait plus quoi pensée tellement tout ce qui lui arrive semble irréel… un vrai rêve… Un jeune homme lui sauve la vie, même si elle avait tenté de se suicider, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir échouée cette tentative. Elle apprend par le même jeune homme qu'elle a, supposément, deux dons cachés et puissant. Elle écoute une histoire avec des anges, des démons et des esprits. Il lui parle et s'intéresse à elle. Le jeune homme croit en elle et le transfert… Kami-sama… Elle n'en revient toujours pas. Les sensations de plaisir et d'extase ressentit, tout comme à chacune de ses attentions qu'il lui portait, sa manière de la réconfortée. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre les compliments qu'il lui faisait.

C'est l'esprit emplit de questions qu'elle termina son repas. Pour la première fois depuis leur entré dans le restaurant, elle releva la tête. Son regard rencontra les yeux noirs aux pupilles argentées de Tsuyoi. Elle ne sut comment, mais elle était prête à gager que sous son masque, il souriait. Elle baissa la tête alors que ses joues reprenaient une teinte plus rosée.

Tsuyoi s'étira et releva délicatement la tête d'Hinata pour replonger son regard sans celui de la jeune fille qui rougit sous le contact.

**« Tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le parais,** dit-il.** Ne laisse pas ton père ou quiconque gâcher ta vie. »**

Hinata ne fit que hocher la tête même si elle n'était pas très convaincue des paroles du jeune homme. Tsuyoi se leva et alla payer, Hinata le suivit à retardement et ils quittèrent le restaurant.

**« Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi. »** dit le jeune homme.

Hinata hocha encore une fois de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, car un dur moment à affronter allait rapidement venir. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir encore quelques instants avec Tsuyoi.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arrivé devant le complexe des Hyuuga. Dès que les gardes en poste virent l'héritière de leur famille, ils allèrent la voir.

**« Hinata-sama, votre père a demandé à ce que vous alliez le voir dès que vous rentiez. »** dit un garde en jetant un regard dégoûté à Tsuyoi.

Hinata ne fit qu'un signe aux gardes avant de se tourner vers Tsuyoi, mais elle ne put lui dire au revoir que la voix de sa sœur s'éleva.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes cette fois ?** questionna-t-elle sur un ton supérieur teinté de dégoût.** Une monstruosité… un faible… tout comme toi… qui se ressemble s'assemble… » **

Hinata se tourna vers sa sœur et la regarda avec fureur. Elle bouillonnait littéralement de rage, mais elle ne sut pas pourquoi… ce n'était pas la première fois que sa sœur lui disait de tels propos… _Moi, ce n'est pas grave… ce n'est que la vérité, mais Tsuyoi… Lui, il ne mérite pas son sarcasme et sa méchanceté,_ pensa-t-elle. Hinata s'avança vers sa sœur, se rapprochant déterminée.

**« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de moi… sur moi… mais ne dit jamais rien contre ceux que tu ne connais pas… »** murmura-t-elle tout bas que seule Hinabi entendit.

**« Comment un nain… boiteux en plus pourrait avec ma noble reconnaissant…? **questionna-t-elle, avant de se déplacer et de se rapprocher de Tsuyoi et de le regarder de la tête au pied. **Pitoyable… Tu mériterais que je te tues pour ton existence… »**

Hinabi frappa rapidement au cœur du jeune homme, utilisant le Jyuuken. Hinata, horrifiée, vit sa sœur frapper mortellement Tsuyoi qui se déplaça vers la droite sortant son cœur de la trajectoire. Hinabi frappa, non le cœur, mais l'épaule gauche de Tsuyoi et lui brisa la clavicule. Tsuyoi grinça des dents sous la douleur. Hinabi regarda surprit sa main se connecter avec l'épaule du jeune homme. Hinata, pour sa part, fut quelques peu soulagé que sa petite sœur ait raté son coup. Elle s'approcha de Tsuyoi et se mit entre lui et sa sœur.

**« Tu en veux toi aussi ? »** dit Hinabi à sa sœur en prenant une position de combat.

**« Il suffit Hinabi,** dit Hiashi qui fut alerté par tout le raffut qu'ils avaient fait. Il se tourna vers Hinata.** Alors… tu n'es pas aller, une autre fois à ton entraînement… » **

**« Pardonnez-moi, Hyuuga-sama,** interrompit Tsuyoi. **Mais Hinata-sama devait m'accompagner toute la journée sous l'ordre de Tsunade-sama. » **

**« Vraiment ?** dit Hiashi très septique. **Je lui en parlerai… les Hyuuga ne sont pas des guides touristiques. » **

**« Je puis comprendre votre réticence, mais Tsunade-sama n'aurait pu mieux choisir.** répliqua Tsuyoi.** Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois me rendre à l'hôpital pour faire arranger mon épaule. »**

Tsuyoi salua Hinata et quitta les Hyuuga. Hiashi se tourna vers sa fille aînée.

**« Suis moi… **dit-il.** Nous allons voir si ton pittoresque niveau d'aptitude au combat ne c'est pas détérioré à cause de ton manque d'entraînement et de ta faiblesse… » **

Hinata baissa la tête et suivit son père, sachant qu'elle allait subir un vrai calvaire. Hinabi les suivit pour pouvoir jouir du spectacle qu'allait offrir sa sœur en se faisant aplatir par leur père.

Ils se rendirent dans le dojo. Hinata eut à peine le temps d'y mettre le pied que son père l'attaqua et elle para de justesse l'attaque. Hiashi laissa sa fille aînée se positionner et il activa son Byakugan.

Hinata se positionna à son tour, mais instinctivement modifia quelques peu sa position, qui était inconnu de son père.

_Elle veut essayer de me vaincre avec autre chose que le Jyuuken,_ pensa-t-il.

Hinata entendit dans sa tête une petite voix… elle ressemblait à celle de sa mère… une voix qui lui disait de se positionner différemment… que lui dictait de nouveaux mouvements de base d'un autre style de combat que le Jyuuken… Elle écouta la voix… Elle ferma les yeux un instants.

Son père, voyant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, attaqua.

Hinata esquiva le coup avec souplesse et agilité. Son père enchaînait coups sur coups… Mais Hinata esquivait toujours… gardant les yeux fermés, écoutant la petite voix qui lui parlait… Hiashi rageait de plus en plus… mais c'était comme s'il essayait de capturer de l'eau simplement avec ses mains… elle lui filait toujours entre les doigts.

Hinabi regardait sa sœur stupéfaite… car ses mouvements étaient fluides… elle semblait danser, esquivant chaque coups…

**« Arrête d'esquiver les coups et attaques… Tu n'es bonne à rien… C'est inutile d'esquiver si tu ne peux riposter… Affronte moi donc en face… et ouvre tes yeux ! »** cria Hiashi de plus en plus furieux.

Hinata ne répondit rien, se mit hors de porté de son père et ouvrit les yeux en murmurant si bas que son père ne comprit pas.

**« Byakugan no Tenshi… »** murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hiashi s'aperçut d'un changement, ils n'étaient plus blancs, mais argenté… comme ceux de sa mère… Il changea soudainement, à la surprise de ses deux filles sa position de combat pour une position plus défensive.

_Ma Tora… c'est la seule qui avec les yeux argenté… Jamais aucun membre du Clan n'avait pu la vaincre… Les Anciens n'ont jamais pu lui soutirer une seule information sur cette particularité…_ pensa-t-il._ Peut-être est-il possible de tirer profit de la situation… Je me demande si Hinabi a aussi cette particularité… Avec elle ses yeux d'argents… nous seront incontestablement le Clan le plus puissant du Pays… et bientôt du monde._

Hinata s'approcha d'une démarche féline et fluide de son père qui tenta de la frapper, mais elle esquiva et le frappa au plexus solaire, mais lui aussi à son tour esquiva, elle toucha seulement l'épaule, alors que son père la frappa au flanc, avec une grande force, lui brisant trois côtes.

Hinata tomba au sol se tenant les côtes et se tordant de douleur quelques instants avant qu'elle ne soit trop forte l'emportant dans un monde de brume et d'inconscience…


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau commencement

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto ! Clair ?

Désolé si je préfère certains termes anglophones aux termes francophones... Je sens que je me ferai arraché la tête par les fervents défenseur de la langue française et me considèreraient comme un hérétique et un assimilé... Mais batard... je suis trop habitué avec les termes en anglais... je lis et écoutes le manga, les fanfic et les anime en anglais... c'est sur que ça marque...

**Désolé aussi pour les fautes, certaines sont miennes et j'ai remaqué aussi que lors du chargement des chapitres, le serveur sembla altérer quelques caractères, un bug quoi...**

Aller… Bonne lecture à ceux qui se donner la peine de lire encore cette fic !

Valérius

_Pensées_

_« Conversations mentales »_

**« Paroles »**

**Justu**

**------------**

**Chapitre 3 :** Un commencement…

Tsuyoi se rendit sur le terrain d'entraînement 13 où il devait rencontrer son évaluateur. Il se déplaça aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettait.

Rendu sur le terrain, Tsuyoi arrangea sois même son épaule, alors qu'il attendait que le Jounin se présente. Il attendit deux heures avant de voir une personne se présenter

**« Yo… »** dit le Jounin, aux cheveux argent et son œil gauche caché par son hitai-ate, sur un ton non chaland.

**« Moi qui croyait qu'il fallait normalement être quelqu'un de ponctuel pour faire se travail… »** dit Tsuyoi qui était assit sur une branche d'un arbre.

**« Je suis Hatake Kakashi, je suis ici pour ton évaluation… »** dit-il ignorant le commentaire de Tsuyoi._ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nabot ?_ pensa-t-il.

Tsuyoi sauta en bas de son perchoir et s'avança vers Kakashi en boitant ce que le jounin remarqua rapidement. _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Hokage-sama me demande de faire cette évaluation…_pensa Kakashi en voyant Tsuyoi s'avancer vers lui.

**« Shinzui Tsuyoi…** se présenta-t-il simplement.** Si nous commencions, je ne suis pas ici pour faire attendre… déjà que les deux heures précédentes ont été longues… »** grogna le jeune homme quelques peu mécontent d'avoir du attendre deux heures avant que l'examinateur ne se pointe, se qui avait éprouvé sa patience qui était déjà épuisé par les Hyuuga.

Kakashi sourit sous son masque et lança rapidement un kunai à Tsuyoi qui déplaça vers la droite, évitant le kunai et fit quelques seals rapides, ce que remarqua Kakashi avant d'entendre.

**« Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi » **(Earth Element: Rock Lodging Destruction)

Kakashi roula sur le côté juste à temps pour évité d'être frapper violement par-dessous par un énorme rocher.

**« Je vois qu'on ne rigole pas… **murmura Kakashi pour lui-même impressionner que ce jeune puisse utiliser un justu semblable, avant de faire quelques seals à son tour. **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. » **(Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)

Kakashi inhala avant d'expirer une gigantesque boule de feu qui se dirigea sur Tsuyoi. Le jounin ne vit pas le jeune paniquer, mais plutôt mettre en place sa défense.

**« Doton: Doryuheki » **(Earth Element: Earth Style Wall)

La boule de feu alla percuter le mur que le jeune homme avait élevé pour se protéger.

_Kami-sama, ce gamin à un talent certain avec l'élément de la Terre… et un contrôle surprenant sur son chakra jusqu'à maintenant, mais pour son habilité taijustu et genjustu… je doute…_ pensa-t-il avant de sauter dans les airs, utilisant son chakra pour esquiver l'attaque de Tsuyoi.

**« Doton: Doryudan » **(Earth Element: Earth Dragon Bullet)

Alors que Kakashi était dans les airs, il décida de jouer une carte qu'il ne pensait pas utiliser.

Tsuyoi garda ses yeux sur Hatake et entendit un bruit de crépitement… comme des cris d'oiseau, avant de voir disparaître Kakashi et se tenir dans son dos et de l'entendit le jounin prononcer **« Chidori »** (One Thousand birds).

Tsuyoi ne connaissait pas ce justu… et il en fit l'expérience… Il sentit une charge électrique déferler dans son corps. Il tomba à genou alors que la douleur était encore fortement présente.

_« Tu espérais vraiment pouvoir sortir vainqueur contre un jounin alors que ton pouvoir est restreint.. »_ entendit Tsuyoi dans sa tête.

_« Ce n'est pas encore fini… »_répondit mentalement Tsuyoi.

**« Aller… tu as fait montre de beaucoup de talent… mais tu as perdu… »** mais Kakashi n'a pu finir sa phrase et entendit **Douka Sabaku Kyu **(Assimilated Coffin of Crushing Sand)

Kakashi se retrouva prisonnier d'une prison de pierre surpris que Tsuyoi ait pu encore attaquer et tenta de se libérer avec un **Chidori**, mais il n'en fut pas capable. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et utilisa le **Raikiri **(Lightning Edge) qui fit voler en éclat sa prison de pierre.

Hatake retrouva Tsuyoi toujours à genou la respiration laborieuse. Il avait épuisé toutes ses réserves de chakra disponible avec sa restriction.

**« Je suis quelques peu impressionner par ta maîtrise sur les Dotons qui sont très puissant, mais je dois dire que ton taijustu laisse à désirer, mais vu ta condition physique, il est compréhensible que tu ais un manque de se côté, finalement, je ne peux dire si tu as une maîtrise quelconque sur les genjustu… alors, nous allons voir si tu peux au moins te défendre contre… »**

Kakashi dévoila son œil gauche, mettant à jour son Sharingan et utilisa un puissant genjustu sur Tsuyoi.

**« Jigoku Koka no Jutsu »** (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique)

Tsuyoi, dans l'illusion, vit une boule de feu de taille titanesque se diriger sur lui… _J'ai pu de chakra… ça va mal…_ pensa-t-il avant de regrouper ses dernières forces

**« Kai ! »** dit-il pour dissiper l'illusion.

Kakashi fut très surprit de la volonté de ce jeune homme qui semblait n'avoir de limite…_ Un peu comme Naruto…_ pensa-t-il avant d'être interrompu dans ses pensées.

**« Alors, Kakashi…** demanda Tsunade en s'approchant de Tsuyoi qui venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience. **Quel est son potentiel ? »**

**« Il est excellent… une forte maîtrise sur les ninjustu avec l'élément de la Terre, pour le taijustsu… il n'a pas le physique pour une quelconque pratique… et il sait bien se défendre contre les genjustu… du moins c'est ce que j'ai constaté. »** dit Kakashi en faisant son rapport à Tsunade.

**« Bien, je vais l'amener à l'hôpital… Tu me donneras un rapport complet et écrit. »** répliqua Tsunade alors que Kakashi quitta dans un nuage de fumer.

Godaime, prit Tsuyoi et le porta jusqu'à l'hôpital pour que le jeune homme puisse prendre du repos, car il allait bientôt prendre du service en tant que genin.

À l'hôpital, elle s'occupa, elle-même de Tsuyoi, voulant rester dans les bonnes grâces du jeune homme. Elle l'installa dans la chambre qui était réservé aux dignitaires, chef de Clan, les Anciens et leurs familles. En entrant, elle constata qu'un lit était occupé. Elle s'approcha et pu reconnaître Hyuuga Hinata qui était dans le lit.

_Hiashi… qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé… tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être un vrai père ?_ pensa Tsunade alors qu'elle déposa Tsuyoi dans le lit voisin.

-----------------------

Hinata s'éveilla lentement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais à l'hôpital. Elle se remémora la soirée de la veille jusqu'au moment où elle a perdu conscience... Un petit bruit attira son attention, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers la provenant de bruit et son regard tomba sur une forme drapée de noir. Elle vit une infirmière proche de la personne et elle fit glisser le capuchon et dévoila une chevelure rouge qui n'était pas inconnue à la jeune fille… Tsuyoi-kun… Hinata comprit l'intention de m'infirmière qui étaét de retirer le masqõe de Tsuyoé. Elle se mit rapidement debout, grinçant des dents sous la douleõr encore présente et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle attrapa la main de l'infirmière par le poignet et l'empêcha de retirer le masque de Tsuyoi.

**« Je pense pas qu'il apprécie cela. »** dit Hinata surprenant l'inférmière avec un ton de voix qui étaiô inhabituel à la jeune héritière qu'elle avait traité de nombreuses fois.

**« Hinata-hime, je dois examiner se patient… »** protesta l'infirmière.

**« Non!vous ne pouvez lui retirer son masque…** dit Hinata très sur d'elle et décidée à ne pas laisser l'infirmière le faire.** Si… s'il le faut, je le ferai moi-même… **Hinata prit une teinte cramoisie.** Il… il veut gar… garder son intimité… et… je… j'ai déjà vu son visage…. »**

L'infirmière regarda Hinata totalement choquée par les paroles de la jeune Hyuuga, l'infirmière alla répondre lorsque Tsunade entra dans la chambre.

**« Que se passe-t-il ici ! »** demanda Godaime.

**« Elle ne voulait pas que j'examine le patient et elle voulait faire l'examen à ma place… »** protesta l'infirmière.

**« Elle n'avait pas à retirer le masque de Tsuyoi-kun… »** protesta à son tour Hinata.

_Tsuyoi-_**kun** pensa Tsunade en regardant surprise la jeune et généralement timide Hyuuga Hinata.

**« Yumi-san… laisser, je vais m'en occuper moi-même. »** dit Tsunade.

**« Bien Hokage-sama. »** dit l'infirmière avant de quitter.

**« Crois-tu que je peux faire moi-même l'examen ? »** demanda Godaime à Hinata.

Hinata garda sa teinte cramoisie et répondit, négativement d'un hochement de la tête, car elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix et qu'elle s'opposait à l'Hokage.

**« Dans se cas, je te fais confiance… Si tu as besoin, je suis juste de l'autre côté. »** répondit Tsunade en laissant seule Hinata et Tsuyoi.

Après que Tsunade eut quitté, Hinata qui avait toujours sa teinte rougeâtre se tourna vers Tsuyoi.

Elle alla délicatement détacher le masque et le retira lentement. Elle sentit la même sensation que la dernière fois où il avait retiré son masque en sa présence. Elle regarda le corps de Tsuyoi reprendre sa taille originelle et pria Kami-sama que Tsunade n'ait pas perçut la perturbation…

--------------

Tsunade sentit l'explosion de puissance provenant de la pièce d'à côté, elle se retint d'entrer dans la chambre et se chargea de retourner tous les médecins et infirmières qui arrivèrent voir ce qui se passait.

--------------

Hinata posa le masque sur une petite table non loin et regarda attentivement le visage de Tsuyoi et se perdit dans sa contemplation… tellement qu'elle ne vit pas qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux… Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un sourire fleurissait sur son visage, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Tsuyoi qui porta sa main au visage de la jeune Hyuuga qui sursauta au contact de la main du jeune homme.

**« Tsu… Tsuyoi-kun… » **murmura Hinata prenant de plus en plus de couleurs.

**« Hey, Hinata-chan… C'est toujours agréable de se faire réveiller par un ange… »** dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille.

Hinata rougit de plus en plus… ce qui fit sourire en encore plus le jeune homme qui se releva un peu.

**« Alors… Hinata-chan, comment ce fait-il que tu te retrouves à mon chevet et que tu sembles vouloir jouer à l'infirmière. » **poursuivit-il sur un ton de voix chaleureux.

Ce fut trop pour la jeune fille qui perdit conscience. Tsuyoi retint le corps de la jeune Hyuuga et la tira dans le lit, mais se faisant, il la réveilla… En fait, Tsuyoi avait, sans le vouloir, fait rejaillir la douleur de la blessure infligée par son père la veille.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et échappant une petite plainte qui fit grincer des dents Tsuyoi.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as Hinata-chan… »** demanda le jeune homme sur un ton doux.

**« Ce… ce n'est… rien… j'ai… J'ai eus un entraînement avec mon père hier… »** murmura-t-il en bégayant.

**« Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il t'envoie à l'hôpital… aller… laisse moi voir… »** répondit Tsuyoi.

Hinata baissa la tête et lui montra la blessure laissée par la frappe de son père.

Tsuyoi pu voir l'énorme ecchymose que la jeune fille avait sur le flanc. Il examina rapidement, constatant que la blessure était guérit, mais que ça serait encore douloureux pour un certain temps et que l'ecchymose prendrait, lui aussi un temps avant de complètement disparaître.

Il soupira avant de sortir un petit pot de crème médicinale. Il retira ses gants, ouvrit le petit pot et étendit la crème sur l'ecchymose de la jeune fille qui le regarda faire totalement paralysée par la délicatesse dont faisait preuve le jeune homme qui étendait la crème.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, Tsuyoi rangea son petit pot de crème et remonta la tête d'Hinata.

**« Allez… Hinata-chan… La prochaine fois, tu seras celle qui sortira vainqueur du combat… je vais m'en assurer… »** lui dit le jeune homme.

Hinata sous une impulsion et un besoin de soutient se rapprocha de Tsuyoi qui passa un bras autour de la jeune fille.

**« Merci… Tsu-kun… »** murmura sans s'en rendre compte… du moins sur le coup, Hinata.

Une fois qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de l'appeler Tsu-kun, elle retrouva sa teinte cramoisie, alors que Tsuyoi attira la jeune Hyuuga dans une accolade.

**« Ça fait plaisir… Hina-chan… **répondit Tsuyoi.** Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il semblerait que ce soit toi qui sois désigné pour faire un examen physique sommaire… Alors mademoiselle l'infirmière en herbe… Vous devez faire votre travail… »**

À se point, Hinata était à un cheveu de l'évanouissement. Tsuyoi délaissa Hinata et quitta le lit et se tint debout en face de la jeune fille toujours sur le lit.

Il retira son haut dévoilant ainsi son torse à la jeune Hyuuga qui s'empressa d'essuyer¸ le sang qui lui coula du nez, alors que Tsuyoi jeta le vêtement sur le lit.

Hinata contempla le jeune homme et apprécia ce q'elle vit… les nombreuses cicatrices lui firent pensées à la douleur qu'elles ont dues lui apporter.

Tsuyoi se tourna pour exposer son dos à la jeune fille qui vit dans le milieu du dos une partie ou la chair était brûlée… calcinée… Elle échappa un petit d'effroi en voyant la blessure.

À se moment des coups furent frappés à la porte.

**« Hinata… est-ce que ça va ? »** demanda Tsunade de l'autre côté.

**« Oui, Hokage-sama, ça ne sera pas long… **répondit Tsuyoi, surprenant Tsunade, à la place d'Hinata.** Allez, Hina-chan… je vais t'apprend une technique médical et tu pourras guérir ma blessure. »**

Tsuyoi se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui expliqua brièvement comment canaliser l'énergie céleste, les hands seals et le nom de ce jutsu…

Hinata après quinze minutes, réussi à canaliser son énergie et à reproduire le jutsu.

**« Hadazawari Tenshi no Jutsu »** (The Touch of the Angel)

Les mains de la jeune Hyuuga brillèrent d'une lumière dorée qu'elle apposa sur la plaie de Tsuyoi. Au contact elle entendit un crépitement et vit la peau reprendre vie et se guérir, mais elle vit aussi qu'une cicatrice, énorme, resterait.

Heureusement que Tsuyoi tournait le dos à Hinata, car elle n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié voir la douleur que cette technique causa chez le jeune homme. Il serra les dents pour ne pas échapper une plainte de douleur. Cette torture dura près de dix minutes avant que la jeune fille n'est totalement guérir la plaie.

Tsuyoi se concentra pour prendre une expression qui ne démonterai pas la souffrance qu'il avait du endurer et se retourna vers Hinata et lui sourit.

**« Merci Hina-chan. »** dit Tsuyoi avant de remettre son haut au grand malheur de la jeune infirmière en herbe.

**« Est-ce que ça va toujours là-dedans ? »** questionna Tsunade qui était de plus en plus impatiente au court des minutes.

Tsuyoi remit son masque, restreignant encore une fois son chakra et alla ouvrit à Godaime pour la laisser entrer.

Elle remarqua instantanément la teinte cramoisie de la jeune Hyuuga et les regards furtifs qu'elle lançait au jeune homme.

**« Bien, Tsuyoi, tu as quelques peu impressionné ton examinateur… tu pourras intégrer une équipe de genin… Effectivement, je dois remanier les équipes et l'une d'entre elle leur manquait un équipier. »** dit l'Hokage.

Hinata dirigea son regard sur Godaime._ Refaire les équipes…_pensa-t-elle._Shino-kun et Kiba-kun sont de très bon coéquipier, mais…avec Tsuyoi-kun… ça serait différent… Il est très confiant en lui… et… en moi…_ elle rougit à se point, ce qui remarqua Tsunade._ Et en plus… il est… si… si… attentionné…_

**« Bien Hokage-sama…** dit Tsuyoi en s'inclinant légèrement.** Je vais seulement vous demandez si je peux utiliser l'un de vos terrains d'entraînement… si possible un ou je pourrai m'y entraîner sans crainte d'être dérangé et de blesser les inopportuns qui auraient l'idée de venir espionner. »**

**« Je devrais pouvoir arranger cela… **répondit Tsunade qui avait un sourire peu rassurant…** Venez me voir tous les deux d'ici une heure à mon bureau… »**

Après ses paroles, elle tourna le deux aux deux jeunes et quitta, laissant un Tsuyoi satisfait et une Hinata choquée. _Pourquoi je dois y aller moi aussi…_ se questionna la jeune Hyuuga._ Pas que ça me dérange… mais… mais… _Elle perdit connaissance…

Tsuyoi rattrapa la jeune fille dans sa chute et la déposa sur le lit avant de s'installer dans un lit voisin, pour méditer en attendant le réveille de la jeune fille.

----------------------

Hinata reprit conscience vingt minutes plus tard et dirigea son regard sur Shunzui Tsuyoi qui était en méditation.

_Shinzui Tsuyoi… _pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle le regardait._ Mystérieux… attentif… protecteur…et… tendre…_ Hinata rougit à cette pensée._ Tsu-kun… pourquoi…_

Hinata fut coupée dans ses pensées par Tsuyoi qui se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Hinata rougit encore un peu plus.

**« Hina-chan… nous devons aller voir Tsunade-sama… »** dit doucement Tsuyoi.

Hinata se leva, alors que Tsuyoi quittait la pièce pour laisser le temps à la jeune fille de se changer le pyjama de l'hôpital contre ses vêtements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent l'hôpital et se dirigèrent à leur rendez-vous avec Godaime. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour se présenter dans le bureau où Tsunade les attendait.

**« Je sens que vous allez apprécier… **dit l'Hokage alors qu'elle avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.** Je vous ai réservé un terrain pour quelques jours… Et si je me souviens bien, Hinata y est allé… c'est le terrain 44… La forêt de la mort… »**

Hinata déglutit difficilement et commença légèrement à trembler, ce que remarqua Tsuyoi, ainsi que Tsunade qui sourit en voyant le jeune homme poser une main dans le dos de la jeune fille pour l'apaiser.

Hinata se relaxa en sentant la main de Tsuyoi. _« Wow, _pensa-t-elle. _Ce…simple geste est capable de me réconforter et me… détendre… c'est… c'est vraiment étrange… Je… Je me sens en sécurité par se simple geste… _Elle rougit en songeant à la signification de ses pensées._ C'est… com… comme quand Naruto-kun, m'encourageait… »_

Tsunade était elle aussi dans ses pensées. _« Ha… la jeunesse… et les hormones… _pensa-t-elle avant qu'une constatation la frappe._ Tsuyoi doit avoir donc avoir dans les ages d'Hinata… quoiqu'un peu plus vieux… je dirais entre quinze et dix-huit… enfin… je l'espère… »_ se dit-elle avant de ramener son regard sur le visage rouge de la timide Hyuuga.

**« Je vous conseil de vous préparez un petit paquetage, car vous passerez trois jours… Ce qui me donnera le temps de réorganiser un peu les équipes… **les informa Godaime avant d'ajouter pour Hinata.** Je vais prévenir Hiashi-sama »**

Hinata ne fit que hocher de la tête et quitta le bureau de Tsunade, laissant l'Hokage et Tsuyoi seul pour se rendre chez elle et récupérer quelques affaires pour les trois journées d'entraînement.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues, elle tomba sur Kurenai qui vint à sa rencontre.

**« Hinata !** dit-elle s'approchant et captant l'attention de la jeune Hyuuga. **Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue à un entraînement ! J'apprécierais savoir pourquoi aussi. »**

Hinata s'arrêta et fit face à son Jounin instructeur.

**« Gomen… Kurenai-sensei… **dit Hinata la tête basse. **Mais… mais… je… ne me sentais pas très bien dernièrement… »**

**« Ça va aller, mais tu ne manqueras pas l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui… »** répondit Kurenai.

**« Désolé sensei, mais je ne pourrai pas… Tsunade-sama m'envoie m'entraîner avec Shinzui-sama,** Hinata rougit,** pour les trois prochains jours… »** informa Hinata.

**« Shinzui-sama ? C'est qui ça ? Un jounin…? Un chuunin…? »** questionna la jounin peu heureuse de perdre un membre de son équipe pour trois jours au profit d'un autre instructeur… Elle le prend personnel… comme si elle n'était pas apte à faire son travail de jounin instructeur.

**« Non, sensei, c'est un nouveau genin… et Tsunade-sama semble vouloir que nous nous entraînions ensemble… »** dit Hinata rougissant,

**« Bien, dans se cas, j'irai voir Hokage-sama pour plus d'explication et je passerai vous voir durant votre entraînement. »** dit Kurenai qui se demandait pourquoi la jeune Hyuuga rougissait à chaque foas qu'elle mentionnait ce Shinzui.

Kurenai salua Hinata et se diragea vers la tour de l'Hokage pour y avoir qeelques réponses.

-------------------

Alors qu'Hinata venait à peine de quitter le bureau, Tsunade braqua son regard sur Tsuyoi.

**« Tu peux m'expliquer, de un comment tu ac récupéré aussi rapidement ? C'était quoi cette puissance ? Ce que toi et Hinata faisiez alors que j'attendais ? Comment ce fait-il que vous vous connaissiez ? **posa-t-elle comme question avant d'ajouter, innocemment avec un sourire à l'opposer. **C'est pour quand les fiançailles ? »**

**« J'ai récupéré à cause de ma puissance qu'Hinata a relâché, je lui apprenait un jutsu médical qu'elle a utilisé pour soigner ma plaie, je l'ai rencontré hier soir… près d'un étang et pour ta dernière question, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles… »** répondit naturellement Tsuyoi en laissant tomber le vouvoiement de politesse.

Ses réponses désarmèrent Godaime… enfin surtout le ton naturel et neutre qu'il avait utilisé, Tsunade s'apprêta à répondre pour tenter d'avoir plus de précision, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau.

**« Entrez… »** soupira l'Hokage en remettant à plus tard son interrogation du jeune homme.

**« Hokage-sama, **dit Kurenai en entrant dans le bureau.** J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe avec Hyuuga Hinata et c'est quoi cette histoire qu'elle va s'entraîner avec un autre genin ? »** demanda-t-elle se s'apercevant de la présence de Tsuyoi.

**« Justement, voici Shinzui Tsuyoi, **dit Tsunade en pointant le genin.** Pourquoi j'ai assigné Hinata à Shinzui-san, c'est parce qu'ils se connaissent déjà un peu. »**

**« Je vais quand même superviser leur entraînement… »** dit Kurenai.

**« Je ne crois pas que se soit possible que vous veniez à l'entraînement… pour… des raisons qui ne sont pas de votre ressort. »** dit Tsuyoi calmement.

**« Pas de mon ressort ? Pas de mon RESSORT ? **cria Kurenai. **Hinata est sous ma tutelle et ce n'est pas de mon ressort ? Je suis responsable et c'est quoi cette façon d'ordonner à un jounin alors que tu es seulement un genin ? »**

Le jounin s'était retourné vers Tsuyoi et s'était approcher pour mieux l'engueuler.

**« Kurenai, ça suffit !** répliqua Tsunade. **Je suis en accord avec Shinzui-san. Je sais que tu aimes bien tes genins et que tu es très proche de la jeune Hyuuga, mais Shinzui Tsuyoi a besoin de s'intégrer dans les rangs de Konoha et du fait qu'ils se connaissent, je ne le mettrai pas avec une autre personne, **dit Godaime avant d'ajouter.** Non, il y a une bonne raison pourquoi Shinzui-san ne peut s'entraîner dans des endroits fréquentés ET il est dans une situation spéciale, qui me pousse à garder secret plusieurs choses. »**

**« Bien Tsunade-sama »** répondit Kurenai avant de quitter le bureau en grognant de mécontentement.

Tsunade se tourna vers Tsuyoi.

**« J'espère bien avoir des explications à votre retour d'entraînement. »** lui ordonna-t-elle.

**« Il en va de soit Hokage-sama. »** répondit Tsuyoi.

--------------

Pendant ce temps, Hinata avait rejoint le complexe Hyuuga où ses deux équipiers attendaient qu'on vienne leur répondre. Akamaru attira leur attention sur Hinata qui approchait d'eux.

**« Oi ! Hinata !** cria Kiba en s'approchant de la jeune fille. **Alors tu t'es encore désistée hier, mais tu ne le feras pas aujourd'hui, on va te traîner avec nous jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. »**

**« Mais… Kiba-kun… je… je ne peux pas venir avec vous… Tsunade-sama m'attend… »** répondit Hinata.

**« Une mission ? »** questionna Shino.

**« Un… entraînement de quelques jours avec une connaissance… »** répondit la jeune Hyuuga.

**« Une connaissance d'Hokage-sama ? Comment se nomme-t-il ? Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »** répliqua Kiba.

**« **Il… se nomme Shinzui Tsuyoi… dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête. Je… je dois faire vite et retourner auprès de Tsunade-sama. »

« Bon entraînement Hinata ! cria Kiba alors que la jeune fille les quitta et entra dans le complexe familial. Il se tourna vers Shino. **Tu connais un Shinzui ? »**

Shino haussa les épaules et prit le chemin pour aller au lieu de rencontre avec leur sensei. Kiba se hâta de suivre son coéquipier pour ne pas être distancé.

---------------

Hinata était sur le chemin du retour pour la tour de l'Hokage. Elle n'était pas tombée sur son père, qui était en réunion avec le conseil des Anciens et sa sœur s'entraînait avec Neji. Elle avait donc eut le champ libre pour prendre son paquetage rapidement et sans affrontement avant de rapidement foncer vers le bureau de Godaime.

Arrivé, elle frappa et attendit quelques secondes avant que Tsunade lui permet d'entrée. Elle vit Tsuyoi assit sur une chaise en face de Godaime.

**« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux près, je vais vous guider au terrain 44. »** dit l'Hokage en se levant et demandant aux deux genins de la suivre.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la Forêt de la Mort.

**« Bien, **dit Tsunade devant l'entrée principal et tendit deux paquets aux genins.** Dans se paquetages, il y a des émetteurs, pour si vous avez un problème, trousse de premiers soins et des parchemins dans lesquels de la nourriture a été scellés. »**

**« Merci Hokage-sama »** dit Tsuyoi en prenant un des paquetages.

**« Me… Merci Tsunade-sama »** répondit à son tour Hinata en prenant le sien.

Tsunade les salua et les laissa entrer dans la forêt avant de retourner à son bureau.

Tsuyoi entra dans la forêt sans hésitation et Hinata le suivit rapidement ne voulant pas être laissée derrière.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt une bonne demi-heure avant que Tsuyoi ne s'arrête dans au milieu d'une clairière.

**« Ça va être parfait ici… **dit-il avant de laisser son paquetage au sol et se tourna vers Hinata. **Attends un instant, je reviens… »**

Tsuyoi disparût sous le couvert des arbres. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la jeune Hyuuga n'active son Byakugan et inspecta les alentours.

Elle attendit pendant un bon vingt minutes avant de voir revenir Tsuyoi. Alors qu'elle attendait, elle avait monté sa tente, avait préparé un air de feu et ramassée du bois.

Tsuyoi rabattue son capuchon et retira son masque libérant ainsi son pouvoir. Le genin soupira d'aise après quelques secondes.

**« Tu… tu ne montes pas ta tente…? »** questionna Hinata.

**« Je n'en ai pas. »** répondit Tsuyoi en se débarrassant de son surplus vestimentaire pour ne garder qu'un gilet à manche courte et son pantalon.

**« Si… si tu veux… tu… tu peux… dormir dans ma tente… »** proposa Hinata qui rougissait de plus en plus.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire à Hinata avant de faire quelques seals et de mettre ses mains contre le sol.

**« Mokuton Hijutsu: Karigoshirae » (Wood Element Release: Temporary Building)**

Une bâtisse de bois, très simple, sortie de la terre.

**« Voilà… Si tu veux rester dans ta tente… tu peux, mais si tu veux, il y a assez de place à l'intérieur. »** dit-il souriant avant d'entrer dans la maison temporaire.

Hinata regarda ne le croyant pas. Tsuyoi avait utilisé une technique qui est réputée pour être exclusive à Shodaime. Elle resta un instant sur place avant de suivre Tsuyoi.

Lorsqu'elle entra elle remarqua plusieurs meubles de bois autour de Tsuyoi qui était assit au centre de la seule pièce du bâtiment.

**« Nous aurons aussi quelques meubles à notre disposition,** informa-t-il en se levant et plaçant les meubles.** Allez… va chercher tes choses et défait ta tente… »**

Hinata ne fit que hocher de la tête et dit ce que Tsuyoi lui avait demandé et elle préférait de loin cette situation que de dormir… seule dans sa petite tente. Elle se dépêcha donc de défaire sa tente et d'entrer toutes ses choses à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle alla mettre ses choses dans un coin de la maison avant de retourner à l'extérieur où Tsuyoi l'attendait.

**« Bien, nous allons commencer, premièrement…** dit-il avant de faire trois seals dont deux qu'elle ne connaissait pas et n'avait jamais entendue parler, avant qu'il ne plonge sa main dans le sol comme s'il n'y avait rien et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin. Il lui tendit en disant.** Tient… ouvre le et signes-le… »**

Hinata prit le rouleau et le déroula délicatement sur le sol. Elle ne fut pas capable de le dérouler plus d'un sixième de la taille totale du rouleau. Elle vit le nom de Tsuyoi, qui était le seul et un symbole qu'elle ne peut reconnaître et le nombre un. C'est alors seulement qu'elle réalisa ce qu'était le parchemin… un contrat d'invocation.

Elle hésita un instant avant de se mordre le pouce et de signe avec son sang le contrat que Tsuyoi reprit et retourna dans la terre.

**« Bien, maintenant, je vais te montrer les seals, **dit-il se plaçant en face d'Hinata.** Tu commence avec un seal qui doit encore t'être inconnue… le Tenshi… **Il fit le seal qu'elle répéta**. Et tu suis avec les seals ordinaires pour l'invocation normale soit ****Pig - Dog - Rooster - Monkey – Sheep… ****Kuchiyose ****Tenjoukai : Sho Hebun : Kirido **(Summoning Heaven World : Low Gate : First Heaven) **»** Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se mordit le pouce et le posa sa main sur le sol.

Dans un nuage de fumée, un tigre blanc aux yeux argenté apparut. Il n'était pas était très petit… Hinata le compara à un cheval en taille.

**« Yo ! Tsuyoi ! Ça fait longtemps. » **dit le tigre.

**« Effectivement… Toushirou quelques mois… »** répondit Tsuyoi.

**« Deux ans tu veux dire… »** grogna Toushirou.

**« Désolé… désolé… Mais ces derniers temps… j'ai pas eut trop de temps à moi… je n'ai pas eut besoin de recourir à tes services depuis… »** répondit le jeune homme.

**« Ok… Ok… mais bon… En quel honneur tu m'as fait venir aujourd'hui si tu n'as pas de temps à toi…? »** questionna le tigre.

**« Laisses-moi te présenter Hyuuga Hinata… **dit-il en pointant la jeune femme.** Je viens de lui faire signer le contrat. »**

Toushirou se tourna vers Hinata et plongea son regard sans pupille dans les yeux d'Hinata qui ne peut s'empêcher de penser que les yeux du tigre ressemblaient aux siens.

**« Haha !** s'exclama le tigre.** C'est ****Byakuya****-sama qui va être heureuse ! »**

**« À ton tour Hinata… »** coupa Tsuyoi ne laissant pas Toushirou terminer et Hinata questionner.

Elle essaya, mais ne mit pas assez de chakra et elle ne réussi pas. Jusqu'à midi, elle essaya encore et encore sans plus de succès. Toushirou s'en était retourné laissant seul les deux genins. Tsuyoi resta avec Hinata au début avant de la laisser seule pour aller méditer plus loin.

Au dîner _(NdA : Je suis québécois… déjeuner… dîner… souper…)_ Shinzui interrompit Hinata et lui donna le repas qu'il avait eut le temps de faire rapidement alors que la jeune fille s'affairait sur le nouveau jutsu.

Le repas fut rapide. Hinata voulait retourner à son entraînement. Tsuyoi lui donna une pilule de reconstitution de chakra avant qu'elle ne retourne à son entraînement.

Tsuyoi savait qu'elle avait une réserve de chakra suffisante pour faire l'invocation, mais elle ne semblait pas être capable d'en tirer totalement profit… Il attendit deux heures encore avant d'aller la retrouver et l'aider encore.

**« Pense à se matin… lorsque tu as guérit ma plaie… Tu n'as pas utilisé que ton chakra… tu as aussi utilisé l'énergie céleste qui réside en toi… C'est la même chose ici… Tu dois utiliser une petite partie de cette énergie, sinon tu ne seras pas capable d'ouvrir une porte céleste et faire venir une créature ici. Avec du chakra pur… sans énergie céleste… il faudrait que tu utilises tout… absolument tout son chakra, ce qui serait ta mort. »** expliqua Tsuyoi avant de retourner à sa méditation.

Hinata se concentra un instant… essayant de rejoindre l'énergie céleste qui était au fond d'elle et d'en faire circuler une partie dans son corps avec son chakra.

Elle y arriva et recommença pour une ixième fois d'invoquer une créature. Lorsqu'elle mit sa main contre le sol, un nuage de fumé apparut. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, Hinata put voir un petit tigre à peine plus gros qu'Akamaru. Le petit félin regarda Hinata avec ses yeux argentés et la jeune fille put y lire de la peur… et elle craqua dans l'adorable petite créature et la prit dans ses bras…

**« Bo… bonjour… mai… maîtresse… Je me nomme… Fubuki… »** dit timidement la petite tigresse.

**« Tu as réussi, à ce que je peux constater… »** dit Tsuyoi qui s'approcha.

**« Oui…** dit Hinata tenant toujours Fubuki dans ses bras. **Elle s'appelle Fubuki-chan. »**

**« Bien… très bien… maintenant, tu vas reprendre un pilule de reconstitution de chakra et nous passons au Taijutsu…** dit-il avant d'ajouter…** Si tu veux rester ici Fubuki, tu le peux. »**

**« J'apprécie… et accepte de rester… Shinzui-sama… Enfin… si Hinata-sama… le veux bien… »** répondit Fubuki.

Hinata accepta et déposa Fubuki qui alla s'installer plus loin pendant que la jeune Hyuuga prenant la pilule que lui avait donné Tsuyoi.

Par la suite, ils firent un petit combat durant lequel, Hinata entendit encore la même petite voix que la veille et suivit ses instructions à la lettre. Tsuyoi resta très impressionner et augmenta le niveau de difficulté de plus en plus et la jeune fille arrivait à garder le rythme en esquivant de manière fluide. Non loin d'eux, Fubuki regardait attentivement. Elle était stupéfaite par l'agilité d'Hinata, alors que pour Shinzui, il fut moins impressionné… Son nom était quand même reconnu au sein des siens.

Après plusieurs longues minutes à un niveau de combat élevé, Tsuyoi arrêta et demanda à Hinata de venir avec lui. Ils se rapprochèrent de Fubuki et s'assirent par terre.

**« Pour commencer, je vais te donner quelques explications. Pour commencer, le contrat que je t'ai fait signer et un contrat que j'ai moi-même créé… Tu comprendras le temps venu pourquoi. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il n'y en a aucun autre semblable dans le monde. Le contrat est divisé en six partie… les six royaumes céleste. Le premier royaume est celui de ****Byakuya et de ses enfants. Byakuya est une céleste très puissante et règne sur le premier royaume. Tu dois aussi s'avoir que c'est elle qui a fait don du Byakugan au Shinzui. » expliqua-t-il.**

**« Tous ses enfants possède se don aussi… dit timidement Fubuki. Nous faisons de très bonne créature de garde et de traque. »**

**« Donc pour en revenir à ce que je voulais te parler, lors de notre petit combat, tu semblais ailleurs… et tu ne bouges pas comme lors de notre premier combat. » dit Tsuyoi.**

**« Bien… lorsque nous combattions, j'entendais une voix… une voix apaisante et qui m'est connue… Elle me guidait… » répondit-t-elle.**

**« D'accord dans se cas, le prochain exercice est la méditation et se sera tout pour la journée. Pour l'instant, tu peux te reposer un peu, je vais préparer le souper et tu commenceras après avec mangé. » dit le jeune homme avant de laisser Fubuki et Hinata seule.**

**Ils soupèrent une heure plus tard et après Hinata alla méditer. Tsuyoi lui avait simplement dit de faire le vide dans sa tête et de son concentrer sur la voix qu'elle avait entendue… Après un moment, elle entendit la voix… mais elle semblait lointaine et étouffée. Tsuyoi remarqua au même moment où Hinata entendit la voix l'énergie céleste de la jeune fille se répandre dans son corps allant jusqu'à apparaître à l'extérieur du corps d'Hinata. Fubuki lança un regard à Tsuyoi ne comprenant pas vraiment, mais elle voyait que Shinzui commençait à comprendre quelque chose. Il se s'assit en face de la jeune fille et fit deux seals très rapidement et Fubuki vit quelque chose sortir de Tsuyoi et entrer en Hinata.**

**Tsuyoi ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans un parc d'enfant… il était vide… à l'exception d'Hinata qui regardait le parc de loin… Soudain une femme avec une toute petite fille se présenta dans le parc. La femme laissant l'enfant aller jouer dans le carré de sable et se tourna vers Hinata qui eut un hoquet de stupeur…**

**« Maman… » murmura-t-elle. **

**« Hinata… mon petit rayon de soleil… » répondit la femme s'avançant vers Hinata et la serra contre elle…**

**-----------**

Alors… Surpris… ? Explication dans le prochain chapitre… je le promets… Et je n'ai pas mit trop de temps pour faire celui-ci… j'espère pas en mettre trop pour le prochain… mais avant je vais update L'éveil des Damnés… Ça fait trop longtemps que ça traîne… Prenez votre mal en patience… Je fais du plus vite que je peux entre mes études et la co-écriture d'un roman. (Qui est très… mais très loin de ce que je fais sur pour ceux qui se demande qui "parle" mentalement à Tsuyoi... Pas encore... pas encore... et ce n'est probablement pas se que vous pensez...


	5. Chapitre 4 : Entraînement en forêt

Hello ! J'ai enfin terminé mon chapitre 4. Il est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu faire…

Donc merci pour les petites reviews, ça fait plaisir à lire.

Sans plus attendre… je vais vous laisser à la lecture de se chapitre…

Bonne lecture

Valérius

-----------------------

**Chapitre 4 : Forêt de la Mort, un petit entraînement…**

Tsuyoi attendit quelques instants avant de s'avancer. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, la mère d'Hinata se plaça devant la jeune fille comme pour la protéger et braqua son regard sans celui de Tsuyoi.

**« J'ai déjà vu ces yeux quelques part… **murmura Tora. **Ils sont impossibles à oublier. »**

**« Tenshi Tora…** dit Tsuyoi. **Enchanté de vous rencontrez. »**

**« Hitsugaya Tsuyoi… **dit-elle. **Impossible de t'oublier… J'étais présente le jour de ta naissance… Le plus puissant qui est né depuis des générations… Le premier qui possède un nouveau Bloodline depuis plus d'un siècle… et un Bloodline… terrifiant… »**

**« C'est Shinzui Tsuyoi… **corrigea-t-il. **Je suis passé dans la branche principale du Clan… et présentement… je suis le seul Shinzui encore vivant. »**

**« Co… comment est-ce possible ? »** questionna Tora.

**« Le village a été totalement massacré… Il n'y a aucun survivant… Tous les Shinzui ont été traqués et tués. Tous les résidents du village qui étaient absent ont été assassinés à l'exception que quelques uns. Il y a de cela trois ans… »** dit Tsuyoi.

**« Personne n'est assez puissant pour s'attaquer à Enzeru ! »** s'exclama Tora.

**« Faux… un groupe de criminels très puissant font la chasse aux Konjou… Plusieurs d'entre eux ont réussi à les sceller en eux asservissants les plus puissantes créatures que Kami-chan n'a jamais créés. »** répondit Tsuyoi.

**« Kami-sama ! C'est l'horreur ! »** s'exclama la mère d'Hinata.

**« Il ne faut pas s'en faire… Enzeru est en reconstruction… et je suis sur la trace des criminels… **informa le jeune homme. **Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes ici. »**

**« C'est vrai…** dit Tora avant de se tourner vers sa fille. **Hinata, fait attention avec ton père. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai aimé… mais derrière son masque, il est un homme cruel qui ne pense qu'au prestige et à la puissance de son Clan… Des Hyuuga sont redevable aux Shinzui… encore plus… Ils ne sont qu'une branche très, très secondaire des Shinzui… »**

**« Je sais Kaa-san… Tsuyoi-kun m'en a parla… »** dit Hinata.

**« Bien… alors fait très attention… **répondit sa mère. **Tu dois aussi savoir qu'à partir $e maintenan4, tu pourras venir me voir ici… enfin… durant un moment. Le temps que je t'enseigne tout ce que je sais… le temps que tu apprennes le Byakugan no Tenshi sur le bout des doigts, pu deviendras maître du Ten'yuu, **(Divine Grace) **c'est comme ça que l'on nomme le taijutsu que nous utilisons. Tous les soirs je t'entraînerai dans ton sommeil. »**

**« Merci… Kaa-san, **répondit Hinata. **Mais j'aimerais savoir… comment tu peux te retrouver en moi…? »**

**« Tu dois remercier ton père pour ça… **dit Tora. **Il a voulut faire de toi son instrument… son arme… Tu as un grand potentiel en toi. Après la naissance de ta sœur, il a essayé de savoir comment il était possible que je sois capable de le vaincre et d'être beaucoup plus forte que lui. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de ma part, il décida de transférer tout mon pouvoir en toi… et ensuite de te modeler à son image… mais il n'a pas réussi… Lors du transfert, je suis mort et une partie de moi est entrée en toi… mais tu n'avais pas besoin de transfert… seulement de temps pour tes dons se révèlent. Mais en faisant le transfert… et me scellant à l'intérieur de toi, j'ai bloqué tes dons, pour empêcher ton père de pouvoir t'utilisé. Ta sœur n'en a pas hérité. Après ta naissance, je suis allez voir mon père pour qu'il requière auprès du Chef d'Enzeru qui a empêché que mes autres enfants aient autres choses que le Byakugan. »**

**« C'était la meilleure chose à faire. »** commenta Tsuyoi.

**« Mon… père… est vraiment comme ça ? »** demanda Hinata.

**« Regard comment il t'a traité depuis ma mort… **dit Tora. **Il faisait tout pour te pousser à bout… tout pour que puisse dans tes dons… que tu les libères… »**

**« Il faudra que tu fasses très attention à partir de maintenant. »** dit Tsuyoi.

**« Exact ! Il faudra que tu caches à ton père l'étendu de ton potentiel,** appuya sa mère avant de se tourner vers Tsuyoi. **Shinzui-sama pouvez-vous prendre soins de ma petite Hinata. »**

**« Avec plaisir Tenshi-san »** répondit Tsuyoi.

**« Le temps qui nous est impartie tire à sa fin… **Tora se tourna vers sa fille. **Lorsque tu dormiras nous commencerons l'entraînement. »**

Hinata et Tsuyoi reprirent conscience et retournèrent dans le monde réel.

**« Wow… c'est… c'est… »** dit Hinata qui ne revenait pas de se qui venait de lui arriver.

**« Bien, une bonne chose de fait… **dit Tsuyoi. **Maintenant, je veux que tu m'invoques un autre tigre et après, tu iras te coucher. »**

Hinata, suivit de Fubuki, allèrent un peu plus loin et Hinata essaya à nouveau. Elle due si prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à nouveau. Au bout d'une heure, elle réussie à invoquer un autre tigre de la même grosseur que Fubuki, mais très excité contrairement à la tigresse.

Elle s'approcha de Tsuyoi alors que celui-ci faisait quelques seals.

**« Kuchiyose Tenjoukai: Yon Hebun Kadouzeki » **(Summoning Heaven World: Fourth Heaven River Gate)

Dans un nuage de fumée six formes humanoïdes grandes et élancées couverte de grandes capes brunes. Tsuyoi murmura quelques paroles que ne comprit pas Hinata et les six formes se dispersèrent dans la forêt.

**« Nous pouvons dormir sur nos deux oreilles sans crainte, **informa-t-il avant de sourire à la jeune fille en voyant le second tigre. **Bien… c'est très bien. Tu es capable d'avoir deux petits tigres en même temps… Le prochain sera plus gros… Ils peuvent retourner chez eux… »**

Hinata renvoya les deux animaux et promis à Fubuki de la faire revenir de temps en temps et elle entra dans le bâtiment et s'installa pour dormir. Elle attendit que Tsuyoi revienne.

Au retour du jeune homme, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'endormit pendant que Tsuyoi s'installait.

Au courant de la nuit, sa mère l'entraîna dans la base du taijutsu utilisé par les porteurs du Byakugan no Tenshi. Sa mère lui demanda qu'elle demande à Tsuyoi qu'il l'aide à entraîner son corps, parce que ce qu'il faisait durant leur entraînement ne lui faisait qu'apprendre les mouvements… Le matin, elle devra pratiquer tous ce qu'elle avait appris dans son sommeil.

Lorsqu'Hinata se réveilla, elle balaya du regard la pièce et vit que Tsuyoi était déjà levé. Elle se leva à son tour et s'étira un peu avant de quitter la maison pour voir Tsuyoi entrain de faire rôtir sur le feu, deux lièvres.

Hinata mangea un peu en silence, alors que Tsuyoi mangea un lièvre entier. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de manger, Tsuyoi demanda à la jeune Hyuuga de lui montrer se qu'elle avait apprit durant son sommeil.

Durant les deux premières heures, Tsuyoi permit à Hinata de mettre en pratique réellement se qu'elle avait appris.

À la fin de ces deux heures, Tsuyoi a remarqué que la jeune fille c'était grandement améliorée, mais il lui manquait encore beaucoup sur le plan physique.

**« Maintenant, je vais faire un petit quelque qui va t'aider… »** dit-il en s'approchant d'Hinata, formant trois seals rapidement et posa deux doigts sur le front de la jeune fille et elle sentit un grand poids la peser.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** demanda-t-elle en reprenant son équilibre pour ne pas tomber.

**« Je t'ai soumis à un jutsu de gravité qui fait comme si tu avais l'équivalent de près de 100 livres dans les jambes et 75 dans les bras… »** répondit Tsuyoi.

Par la suite, Tsuyoi alla courir avec Hinata et lui fit faire de4nombreux autres exercices pour qu'elle s'habitue à charge supplémentaire que lui avait oit Tsuyoi.

Après le dîner, il lui fit faire l'exercice de monter un arbre sans ses mains à l'aide de son chakra. Elle eut de la difficulté au début à cause de l'ajout de poids, mais en une heure elle avait retrouvé sa maîtrise. Elle dut continuer encore une heure avant d'être exténuée et sa réserve de chakra épuisée.

Tsuyoi lui redonna une pilule de reconstitution de chakra et lui accorda un peu de repos. Hinata en profita pour s'asseoir sur le sol et se masse ses jambes douloureuses.

Tsuyoi s'approcha, alla s'asseoir en face d'elle, prit un pied de la jeune fille et la déchaussa avant de commencer un petit massage.

Hinata arrêta instantanément, poussa un petit cri de surprise et regarda Tsuyoi comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire…

**« Quoi…? **demanda-t-il innocemment. **Ta mère m'a demandé que je m'occupe de toi… »**

**« M… mais… »** bégaya Hinata.

**« Pas de mais… **répondit-il en coupant la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne puisse argumenter plus. **Profite du moment et détend toi… »**

Il fallut un petit instant à Hinata avant qu'elle ne se détente et décide de s'étendre sur le sol, laissant Tsuyoi faire…

Le jeune homme massa un pied pendant un moment avant d'étendre son massage au mollet avant de passer à l'autre pied.

Hinata se laissa faire, appréciant la pression des mains de Tsuyoi sur ses pieds et ses mollets, ainsi que la chaleur que dégageait les mains du jeune homme. Elle se détendit de plus en plus gardant les yeux fermés. Elle sentit Tsuyoi monter ses mains à ses genoux durant son massage avant de redescendre ses mains qui quittèrent le corps de la jeune fille qui soupira de mécontentement que Tsuyoi entendit et le fit sourire et décida de jouer un peu. Alors qu'Hinata gardait les yeux fermés, Tsuyoi alla se placer au-dessus d'elle et rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune Hyuuga.

Hinata sentit le souffle chaud de Tsuyoi sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce que c'était. Son regard rencontra celui du jeune homme. Elle fut hypnotisée par ses yeux et ne pu détourner le regard.

Elle combattait l'envie pressente de perdre conscience, ne voulant pas tomber dans le noir… du moins pour l'instant. _Wow… c'est yeux sont vraiment magnifique, pas comme les miens... _pensa-t-elle avant que des images de la journée d'hier ne lui revienne en tête. _Si seulement j'avais plus de courage… si seulement j'étais… j'étais… plus… attirante…_

_« Allez… vas-y… approche ton visage du sien… »_ entendit Hinata.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle écoutait cette petite voix, elle suivit presque inconsciemment son ordre et rapprocha son visage de celui de Tsuyoi et alors qu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques millimètres, elle ferma les yeux et surprit Tsuyoi en apposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est à se moment que la jeune Hyuuga se rendit compte de son geste. Alors qu'elle voulut repousser Tsuyoi, elle sentit la langue du jeune homme forcer doucement le passage pour aller à la rencontre de la langue d'Hinata.

La jeune fille resta surprise, n'ayant visiblement pas envisagé une telle réaction de la part du jeune homme. Elle passa par-dessus sa surprise et apprécia le moment qui lui sembla trop court.

Tsuyoi rompit le baisé, alors qu'Hinata prit un air déçut, ce qui fit largement sourire le jeune homme.

**« Hina-chan… »** souffla-t-il doucement, faisant redescendre la jeune fille sur Terre.

**« Tsu… Tsu-kun… »** eut-elle le temps de dire avant de perdre connaissance en se rendant compte de son geste.

Le jeune homme soupira en regardant le visage inconscient et cramoisi d'Hinata. Il se releva et réveilla Hinata.

Lorsque la jeune Hyuuga reprit conscience, elle regarda Tsuyoi et inventa de nouvelle teinte de rouge tellement elle rougissait. La jeune fille se releva et baissa la tête, concentrant son regard sur ses mains alors qu'elle commença à jouer avec ses doigts comment dans chaque moment de grande timidité.

**« Go… gomen nasai… »** bégaya-t-elle très bas.

Tsuyoi se rapprocha et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hinata qui sursauta, mais garda la tête basse, il se plaça alors en face de la jeune fille et lui releva la tête doucement.

**« Allons… allons Hina-chan… Il ne faut pas être désolé… **lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. **C'est normal… et il ne faut pas avoir peur… Regards, je vais faire un marcher avec toi… Ok, à chaque fois que tu en as besoin, tu viens me voir, que se soit pour des conseils, des confidences, peut importe et même quand tu as besoin de chaleur,** il s'approcha d'Hinata, passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. **Mes bras et mon cœur sera toujours ouvert pour toi Hina-chan. »**

Tsuyoi en faisant se mouvement savait, qu'à moyen ou long terme, qu'il y aurait beaucoup de chance pour que ça affecte la confiance qu'Hinata avait en elle-même.

_« Et en plus, ça te permets d'avoir dans tes bras une belle et magnifique jeune fille… »_ lui dit une petite voix féminine, qu'il avant dans sa tête, mais qui était différente la précédente.

_« Ka… Kami-chan !!_ répondit mentalement Tsuyoi. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête ?!? »_

_« Une petite visite à mon petit protégé et sa petite amie… »_ répondit-elle.

_« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que m'embêter ? »_ questionna le jeune homme désespérément.

_« Non. »_ fut la réponse de Kami.

Alors que Tsuyoi débattait mentalement avec Kami-chan, Hinata était totalement stupéfiée par les paroles et l'accola du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas bougé et était resté figée lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras.

_« Aller, mon petit rayon de soleil, un petit effort ! »_ lui dit la voix de sa mère.

_« Maman ! comment peux-tu m'inciter et me pousser dans les bras d'un garçon ! »_ répliqua Hinata choquée que ça mère la pousse au lieu de la retenir comme le ferait normalement une mère.

_« Allons, maintenant que tu as levé le bloc qui me restreignait de communiquer avec toi et de voir ce qui se passe par toi, je vais profiter de l'occasion et te donner quelques conseils. Alors écoute bien mon premier conseil. Se jeune homme, s'il a le moindrement été élevé dans les traditions Shinzui, se qui ne fait pas de doute, car il est l'héritier, c'est le meilleur partie que tu ne pourras jamais trouver, surtout qu'il semble être intéresser par toi,_ dit Tora avant de soupirer et renifler un petit peu. _Mon petit bébé n'est plus, elle est maintenant rendu une belle jeune fille qui s'attire les regards du meilleur partie et qui n'est vraiment(pas laid… »_ termina-t-elle sus un ton intéressé.

_« KAA-SAN !!! _répliqua Hinata offusquée. _Tu n'as pas le droit ! »_

_« Jalouse que je trouve ce jeune homme de mon goût ? »_ demanda Tora.

_« Je… je… »_ fut tout ce qu'Hinata trouva à répondre.

_« C'est ce que je pensais, maintenant, tu vas arrêter de faire ta timide et tu vas le serrer dans tes bras,_ lui dit sa mère et avant que la jeune fille n'est eut le temps de répondre quoique se soit, elle ajouta. _Et je veux que tu répètes ce geste au moins une fois par jour ! Ce n'est pas une chose qui se discute, sinon j'arrête dm t'entraîner. »_

_« Mais… mais… »_ répliqua la jeune fille.

_« Non, pas de mais,_ coupa sa mère. _Si tu n'appréciais pas ça, je ne$te le ferais pas faire, mais vu que tu sembles fortement apprécier Tsuyoi… Ça ne devrait pas être une tâche pénible. »_ termina sa mère.

Hinata soupira. Le ton que sa mère avait employé, elle l'avait reconnu et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait répliquer et que sa mère sanctionnerait réellement si elle ne se pliait pas à ses exigences. Elle soupira mentalement et prit le peu de courage qu'elle avait et bougea ses bras pour serrer Tsuyoi contre elle.

Lorsque le jeune homme sentit les bras d'Hinata le serrer, il délaissa Kami-chan et tourna son regard sur Hinata.

**« Tu vois Hina-chan, il ne faut pas avoir peur… »** dit Tsuyoi en souriant à la jeune Hyuuga.

Hinata lui fit un timide sourire en retour avant de laisser sa tête aller contre le torse du jeune homme et resta ainsi un moment.

Tsuyoi laissa le temps à Hinata de profiter du moment avant de la ramener à la réalité encore une fois.

**« Hina-chan, il faut retourner à l'entraînement… **dit-il avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire. **Tu pourras bénéficier de ce traitement plus tard… »**

Il se décolla de li jeune fille, mais avant de totalement couper le contact entre eux, il déposa un petit baisé sur le front de la jeune Hyuuga qui rougit et ils se séparèrent.

Tsuyoi demanda à Hinata de recommencer son à monter les arbres avec son chakra ce qu'elle fit pendant les trois heures qui les séparaient du souper.

Alors qu'elle faisait son exercice, elle vit Tsuyoi non loin qui était plongé dans l'exécution d'un kata. Elle arrêta un instant pour observer ses mouvements. Ils étaient fluides et rapide, mais beaucoup moins que les siens lorsqu'elle aurait complété son apprentissage avec sa mère, mais par contre elle remarqua que la force brute et la puissance de frappe était bien au-delà de se qu'elle pourrait atteindre, car Tsuyoi, à la fin de son kata, finit avec un coup de poing qui percuta un rocher qu'il broya littéralement, sa force brute était comparable à celle de Tsunade. Après cette petite pause, elle retourna à son exercice qui était très demandant, tellement qu'elle s'effondra d'épuisement vers la fin. Lorsque Tsuyoi vint la chercher pour le souper, il la trouva étendu sur le sol récupérant lentement.

Alors qu'elle se leva pour rejoindre le jeune homme, elle se rendit compte que ses jambes n'étaient même plus capable de la supporter et du se résoudre à se faire transporter par Tsuyoi qui s'offrit humblement pour la ramener au campement. Il se rapprocha de l;a jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait passé un bras sous les jambes de la jeune Hyuuga et l'autre dans son dos. Hinata rougit, mais déposa timidement sa tête contre l'épaule de Tsuyoi.

Le petit cinq minutes qui avaient fallut à Tsuyoi pour ramener la jeune fille au campement, elle s'était endormit. Tsuyoi la déposa non lui du feu sur lequel il faisait bouillir de l'eau pour faire du thé.

Il laissa la l'héritière des Hyuuga dormir deux heures pendant lesquelles il mangea et étudia un scroll qu'il avait été cherché à l'intérieur de la maison. Il en profita pour ramener une couverte avec laquelle il abria Hinata.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures qu'elle se réveilla ce fut la douleur lancinante de ses jambes qui l'avait réveillée. Elle balaya les alentour et vit sa portion de repas sur un pierre près du feu pour qu'il reste chaud. Elle poussa une petite plainte de douleur lorsqu'elle bougea pour atteindre son repas. La plainte attira l'attention de Tsuyoi qui vint la rejoindre, prit le repas d'Hinata et s'assit près d'elle.

La jeune fille essaya de s'asseoir, mais se fut peine perdue à cause de la douleur.

**« J'ai trop utilisé de chakra… »** dit-elle pour elle-même.

**« Un petit coup de main ? »** demanda Tsuyoi.

Hinata hocha de la tête en signe d'acceptation de son aide. Le genin déposa le plat d'Hinata et se leva pour aller l'asseoir près du feu et de s'asseoir derrière elle, la plaçant entre ses jambes, lui offrant un accotoir pour son dos.

Hinata rougit encore et encore alors qu'elle se laissa aller contre Tsuyoi et soupira silencieusement donnant le temps à ses muscles de se détendre à nouveau. Elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses douloureuses et les massa lentement. Elle concentra toute son attention sur son action pour oublier la proximité de Tsuyoi et la chaleur du corps contre son dos ainsi que celle des jambes du jeune homme contre les siennes.

Tsuyoi attira son attention en lui présenta son repas qu'elle prit et commença à manger en silence. Le jeune homme regarda la jeune Hyuuga manger, mais il ne peut rester la à rien faire ni parler. Il décida de combler le vide et posa son menton sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille qui tourna la tête lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur son épaule et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tsuyoi qui lui fit un petit sourire, alors qu'elle détourna la tête en rougissant se concentrant sur son repas.

**« Hina-chan…** souffla Tsuyoi à l'oreille de la jeune fille. **Hina-chan… »**

**« O… ou… oui…. Tsu… Tsu-kun… »** bégaya Hinata.

**« Détends-toi un petit peu Hina-chan…** murmura Tsuyoi en posant une main sur l'épaule droite de la jeune fille. **Finit de manger et je vais m'occuper de toi après… »**

**« Me… merci Tsu-kun… »** répondit Hinata qui gardait toujours son regard braqué sur son repas.

Elle se remit à manger et termina rapidement son souper. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Tsuyoi lui prit le plat qui avait contenu son repas et le posa plus loin. Il se leva, souleva la jeune fille et entra à l'intérieur de leur bâtiment. La jeune Hyuuga ne protesta pas et se laissa faire… Il faut aussi dire qu'elle appréciait secrètement les moindres petits gestes de Tsuyoi. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déposa Hinata sur son sleeping bag.

**« Maintenant, tu vas retirer cette petite veste que tu portes tout le temps et te mettre sur le ventre… »** demanda-t-il.

La jeune kunoichi se plia aux demandes de Tsuyoi et se départie de sa petite veste avant de se mettre sur le ventre de peine et de misère refusant l'aide du jeune homme qui s'agenouilla près d'Hinata.

**« Maintenant, tu te détends… c'est tout… »** dit-il avant de poser ses mains sur le dos de la jeune Hyuuga et de soulager ses muscles endoloris et tendus.

Il massa donc consciencieusement le dos, les épaules, les bras et les jambes de la jeune fille lui faisant relâcher toutes les tensions accumulées. Il massa pendant près d'une heure et demie et lorsqu'il eut finit, il s'aperçut qu'Hinata s'était endormit. Tsuyoi referma le sleeping bag de la jeune kunoichi et sortit de la maison et retourna s'entraîner.

Lorsqu'Hinata s'était endormie, elle se retrouva rapidement devant sa mère qui avait un grand, pour ne pas dire outrageusement énorme, sourire sur les lèvres.

**« Tu vois Hinata-chan, je te l'avais dit ! **s'exclama sa mère. **Maintenant, tu recommences, une fois par jour… au moins… »** termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire

**« Je… je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu me fais faire tout ça… » **soupira Hinata.

**« Ne vient pas me dire que tu n'as pas appréciée… aimée… littéralement fondue à ses moindres petites attentions… »** dit Tora en regardant sa fille rougir de plus en plus.

**« Mais il ne fait tout ça seulement parce que je suis une porteuse… et parce que tu lui as demandé… »** protesta-t-elle.

**« Tu as tout faux… Il tient à toi… soit certaine, il va très, mais alors très rapidement succomber totalement sous ton charme. Tu lui grilleras tous les neurones qu'il possède et il sera à ta merci… totalement dévoué… et follement amoureux de toi… **dit la mère d'Hinata. **Et tu subiras les mêmes effets… ça a déjà débuté dans ton cas…»**

Tout le long de son entraînement avec sa mère, elle dut supporter tous les propos et commentaires que sa mère faisait sur Tsuyoi et différentes situations hypothétiques qui pourraient arrivées dans un futur très rapproché selon Tora.

Après huit heures de sommeil, Tora consentit à libérer Hinata qui se réveilla lentement. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de regarder où se tenait le sleeping bag de Tsuyoi pour le trouver vide. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre pour constater qu'il était seulement 2h30 du matin. _Se qui explique pourquoi il fait encore noir,_ pensa-t-elle en se levant lentement surprise de ne pas être si courbaturée après la journée qu'elle avait eut. Elle récupéra un kunaï, on ne savait jamais dans la forêt de la mort, et sortit de la maison. Elle remarqua que le feu brûlait toujours, mais aucunes traces de Tsuyoi.

Elle s'avança vers le feu restant sur ses gardes. Non loin du feu, elle vit le jeune homme étendu sur le dos à même le sol et il avait la couverture non loin. Elle s'approcha lentement.

**« Hello Hina-chan… »** murmura-t-il.

**« Bon… bonjour Tsu-kun… »** répondit-elle en s'approchant encore et c'est là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait le ciel.

**« Tu veux regarder les étoiles avec moi… ? »** questionna-t-il.

Hinata fit un petit oui de la tête et s'assit à droite de Tsuyoi. Ils restèrent dans un silence complet quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme ne s'aperçoive qu'Hinata frissonne de froid.

**« Hina-chan… viens ici, tu vas prendre froid…** dit-il en prenant la couverture. Le jeune kunoichi s'approcha un peu et Tsuyoi lui fit signe de se rapprocher encore. **Il va falloir se coller un peu… pour avoir de la chaleur… »**

La jeune fille se rapprocha encore de Tsuyoi et se colla contre lui, mais resta assise un moment avant de s'allonger timidement et posa sa tête sur le bras de Tsuyoi, une fois fait, il étendit la couverture pour les couvrir.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans dire un mot à regarder le ciel, mais pour différentes raisons… Hinata c'était pour cacher son embarra et ne pas penser à Tsuyoi, alors que pour sa part, le jeune homme appréciait la vue du ciel étoilé qui s'étendait devant lui.

Mais le frissonnement d'Hinata le sortie de sa contemplation et il tourna le regard vers elle.

**« Ça va Hina-chan ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Ou… oui, c'est juste un peu frisquet. »** répondit-elle.

Tsuyoi se tourna sur le côté et fit face à Hinata qui avait tourné à tête pour voir ce que faisait le jeune homme.

**« Viens, tu n'auras plus froid… »** murmura-t-il en passant son bras libre par-dessus le corps de la jeune fille qui se tendit un instant.

Hinata ne bougea pas quelques secondes, mais elle se tourna à son tour vers Tsuyoi, pour se faire plaisir, avoir un peu plus de chaleur et aussi pour faire taire la petite voix qui ne cessait de l'encourager à faire comme le jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle bougea, Tsuyoi sa rapprocha… la colla contre lui et instinctivement, elle passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme et posa son autre main sur le torse de Tsuyoi.

**« Tu vois…** murmura-t-il. **Tu n'es pas mieux… »**

Hinata ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête avant de poser son front du le torse de Tsuyoi. Ils restèrent ainsi et Hinata s'endormit rapidement suivit de Tsuyoi.

Hinata fut exemptée de l'entraînement avec sa mère pour le reste de la nuit et elle passa la nuit dans un rêve très intéressant… autant pour elle que pour sa mère qui avait de quoi faire chanter sa fille.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata raffermit sa prise sur Tsuyoi comme si elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, alors que se dernier avait un peu bougé et ils dormirent encore quelques heures. Tsuyoi se força à prendre du repos lui aussi, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres.

Tsuyoi fut réveillé par un bruit de marche, tout comme Hinata, mais il resserra son bras qui était autour d'elle pour la retenir de se lever et murmura tout bas qu'elle eut de la difficulté à distinguer ses paroles.

**« Bouges pas… »** souffla-t-il.

Il compta sept personnes au son des pas. _Qui ça peut bien être…?_ se questionna-t-il avant d'entre la voix de l'inconnu.

**« Bien… bien… bien… qu'avons-nous ici…? »** questionna l'inconnu que Tsuyoi et Hinata identifièrent comme appartenant à Tsunade.

Hinata figea instantanément en entendant l'Hokage, mais ne bougea pas comme Tsuyoi lui avait demandé.

**« Si c'est pas beau de les voir ainsi… un beau petit couple… »** dit Tsunade qui avait de la misère à concevoir que la grand forme qui était couché était Shinzui Tsuyoi, selon les dire des gardiens qui surveillaient les alentours du campement des jeunes et qui l'avait avertis que Tsuyoi n'allai pas lui apparaître comme elle l'avait vu.

**« Il me semblait avoir dit de ne laisser passer personne… »** dit Tsuyoi en ne bougeant pas de sa position.

**« Désolé Shinzui-sama, mais vous nous aviez dit de ne laisser passer personne sauf s'il y avait urgence… »** répondit une voix cristalline.

**« Et qu'elle est cette urgence…? »** questionna Tsuyoi.

**« Hiashi-sama demanda à ce que sa fille aînée rentre pour affaire familial. »** informa Tsunade.

**« Elle retourna seulement à la fin de la journée. »** dit Tsuyoi qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, commença à se lever.

Lorsqu'Hinata sentit Tsuyoi se lever, elle en fit de même et garda la tête basse évitant le regard de Tsunade et pour cacher son visage totalement rouge, mais l'Hokage ne porta pas son regard sur la jeune fille. Elle regardait Tsuyoi, très surprise même avec les avertissements des gardiens. Elle remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas souffrir d'aucune malformation physique qu'elle décelée lors de leur entrevue, mais elle dut mettre de côté ses observations, car ce n'était pas le temps et elle devait ramener l'héritière des Hyuuga le plus vite possible à son père.

**« Malheureusement, je dois ramener Hinata à son père maintenant et ce n'est pas discutable. »** répliqua Tsunade.

**« Vous n'avez simplement à dire que vous n'avez pas réussi à nous rejoindre… ce qui, aurait normalement été vrai si mes guetteurs ne vous avaient pas amené ici. »** dit Tsuyoi.

Tsunade soupira et s'avoua vaincu. Elle était loin d'être dans un état pour une joute verbale surtout si c'était pour qu'Hinata rentre chez elle, ce qui n'était pas pour son bien.

**« D'accord… mais il faudrait qu'elle soit de retour pour 18h dans mon bureau, tout comme toi, le nouvel arrangement des équipes sera donné,** dit Tsunade qui regarda la jeune Hyuuga qui avait toujours le regard rivée sur le sol.** Est-ce que ça te va Hinata ? »**

Hinata se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit Tsunade s'adresser à elle.

**« Ça… ça me va tr… très bi… bien… Hokage-sama… »** dit faiblement Hinata.

**« Bien, bien ! Dans se cas, je vais vous laisser à votre… entraînement… »** dit Tsunade qui avait un sourire qui laissait croire autre chose et elle quitta le campement accompagnée des six guetteurs.

Alors que Tsunade venait de quitter, Tsuyoi s'étira un peu avant d'aller rallumer le feu qui était mort, alors qu'Hinata alla chercher un peu de bois qui était non loin. Elle revint nourrit le feu naissant pendant que Tsuyoi alla cherche de l'eau. Lorsqu'il revint, Hinata ne l'entendit pas. Il déposa l'eau et alla se placer derrière la jeune fille, il porta sa bouche à son oreille.

**« Hina-chan…. »** souffla-t-il.

Hinata sursauta et manqua de tomber, mais Tsuyoi la rattrapa juste à temps lui évitant de tomber.

**« Tsu… kun… »** dit-elle se raccrochant au bras du jeune homme qui l'avait empêché de tomber.

Elle reprit son équilibre à l'aide du jeune shinobi. Lorsqu'elle fut rétablie, elle ne lâcha pas le bras du jeune homme qui lui garda son bras autour de la jeune fille et il lui fit un petit sourire qui fit rougir la jeune Hyuuga et dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres.

**« Merci… de m'avoir rattrapé… Tsu-kun… »** dit-elle en se détendant et se rapprocha du genin.

**« Ça me fait très plaisir Hina-chan… »** répondit-il alors que son second bras venait entourer la jeune fille et de la rapprocher encore plus.

La jeune kunoichi ne se plaint pas et se colla à Tsuyoi qui la surprit en déposant un petit baisé sur le front de la jeune fille. Elle releva rapidement la tête et braqua son regard dans les yeux de Tsuyoi.

**« Allons Hina-chan, nous aurons plein de temps plus tard pour les marques d'affections… mais maintenant, il faut déjeuner et continuer l'entraînement. »** dit Tsuyoi.

Hinata savait qu'il avait raison, mais à cet instant, elle apprécia le moment et la proximité du Tsuyoi. Jamais elle avait eut à être aussi près et intime avec une autre personne que sa mère dans son enfance. Elle s'éloigna donc du jeune homme en laissant échapper un petit soupire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Tsuyoi qui rigola légèrement ce qui fit rougir Hinata.

Ils préparèrent leur déjeuner et mangèrent rapidement avant de se remettre à l'entraînement. Hinata dut encore une fois faire l'étalage de ses nouvelles techniques acquises durant son sommeil.

Après deux heures où il poussa Hinata à bout, il évalua qu'elle avait au minimum le niveau d'un bas chuunin. À la fin, elle s'écroula sur le sol, totalement épuisée se demandant comment elle pouvait tenir aussi longtemps surtout avec la charge supplémentaire que Tsuyoi lui faisait porter… Bien qu'elle voulait poser la question, elle ne le fit pas et se laissa aller et se coucha sur le sol trop fatiguée.

Tsuyoi s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille qui avait les yeux fermés.

**« Prend une pilule reconstructive et un peu d'eau, ça va t'aider,** dit-il en lui donnant une pilule et une gourde qu'elle prit.** Tu en profiteras pour prendre une petite pause de quinze minutes et après tu utiliseras tout ce que tu as pour invoquer le plus puissant tigre que tu es capable. »**

Hinata se releva, prit la pilule et but un peu avant s'étendre à nouveau pour récupérer. Elle resta ainsi les quinze minutes de pause qui lui était données. Elle n'attendit pas que Tsuyoi vienne la voir pour lui dire que sa pause était finit, qu'elle se releva et se prépara pour son invocation.

Tsuyoi la regarda se concentrer et pendant un bon cinq minutes, regroupant son chakra. Il activa son Byakugan no Tenshi et regarda la jeune fille prendre beaucoup de son chakra qu'elle mixa avec son énergie céleste. En fait, il remarqua qu'elle utilisait 75 pourcent ce qui était tout ce qu'elle avait récupéré avec la pilule et seulement un petit 5 pourcent de son énergie céleste._ Si elle utilisait trente pourcent de son énergie céleste et un autre trente pourcent de son chakra, elle pourrait invoquer n'importe quelle créature du troisième royaume sans vider de manière significative ses réserves,_ pensa-t-il en la regardant faire les hands seals et finir le jutsu, mais il remarqua que une grosse partie de tout le chakra se dissipa avait la fin du jutsu ce qui fit que la jeune fille ne réussi pas à faire l'invocation.

Hinata ne se découragea pas et recommença encore et encore. Pendant plus de quarante-cinq minutes, elle recommença sans grand succès. Tsuyoi vint finalement la voir, lui redonna une autre pilule.

**« Utilise plus d'énergie céleste et garde plus longtemps ton chakra, tu le dissipes trop tôt,** expliqua Tsuyoi. **Les Tora sont des créatures de classe C, tout comme le niveau suivant. Tu devrais déjà pouvoir invoquer le second niveau. »**

Hinata perçut de la déception dans sa voix et elle se sentit mal de n'avoir atteint les attentes du jeune homme. Elle baissa la tête un instant, attendit que la pilule commencer à faire effet et cinq minutes plus tard elle recommença.

Tsuyoi remarqua un changement. Cette fois-ci, la jeune Hyuuga utilisa quinze pourcent d'énergie céleste et soixante pourcent de son chakra. Elle compléta le jutsu et le jeune shinobi pu lire la détermination qu'il y avait dans le regard de la jeune kunoichi.

Lorsqu'elle finit le jutsu, un nuage enveloppa Hinata. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, Tsuyoi vit la jeune Hyuuga se tenir sur la tête d'un énorme tigre blanc qui mesurait plusieurs mètres de haut.

La créature tourna la tête vers Tsuyoi qui pointa la tête de la gigantesque bête.

**« Est-ce que l'invocateur pourrait se faire connaître ? »** demanda le tigre qui était en fait une tigresse.

**« C'est… c'est mo… moi… »** dit Hinata très faiblement.

**« C'est possible de te montrer à moi… »** demanda la tigresse.

Hinata descendit de la tête et alla sur le museau de la tigresse pour lui permettre de la voir.

**« Bien, je vais pouvoir me présenter, je suis Byakuya no Tora, Gardienne du premier royaume céleste. »** se présenta la tigresse.

**« Je… je… suis Hyuuga… Hinata… »** murmura la jeune fille stupéfaite d'avoir réussit à invoquer Byakuya-sama.

**« Tsuyoi, je vais aller faire un petit tour avec Hinata… »** dit la tigresse avant de quitter le campement laissant le jeune homme seul.

Hinata resta silencieuse le temps de leur déplacement. Byakuya marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter sur le bord de la rivière. La tigresse se coucha et porta sa tête au niveau du sol pour permettre à la jeune fille de descendre.

**« Et bien jeune fille, maintenant, nous pouvons discuter…** dit Byakuya.** Et faire connaissance… »**

Hinata hocha de la tête intimidé et commença à se présenter_ (NdA : comme lorsque les jounin ont demandé à leur Team de se présenter)_ et ensuite Byakuya lui posa plusieurs questions et elles continuèrent à faire connaissance petit à petit durant l'heure qui suivit. À la fin, Hinata remonta sur Byakuya avec plus d'assurance et elles retournèrent au campement pour y voir Tsuyoi entrains de lire une lettre. La tigresse laissa Hinata descendre et rejoindre rapidement Tsuyoi. Elle jeta un petit regard sur la lettre et en voyant l'écriture, la jeune Hyuuga put dire que le destinataire était une femme et ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'elle put lire le nom en bas de la lettre : **Seisui Hiyori.**

Hinata renifla dédaigneusement, ce qui surprit Tsuyoi et Byakuya qui commençaient à connaître le caractère et la personnalité de la jeune fille et cette réaction ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Tsuyoi regarda la jeune Hyuuga regarder la lettre avec haine dissimulée, il replia la lettre et mit dans l'une de ses poches et se tourna vers Hinata, se plaçant en face d'elle.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hina-chan ?** demanda Tsuyoi, alors que la jeune fille lui lança un rapide regard noir avant de baisser la tête, manquant la lueur de compréhension qui brilla dans les yeux du jeune homme.** Ah ! Je vois… comme ça, la belle demoiselle est jalouse… »** lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Hinata releva la tête rapidement et fixa Tsuyoi. _Ce n'est pas vrai…_ se dit-elle.

_« Oui, c'est vrai… »_ lui répondit Tora.

_« KAA-SAN !! »_ répliqua mentalement Hinata, ce qui fit rire sa mère.

Mais la jeune Hyuuga ne put protester plus, car Byakuya la poussa contre Tsuyoi.

**« Allons Hinata… Tu sais que c'est vrai… »** dit l'énorme tigresse qui semblait apprécier la situation.

Hinata se retrouvait à quelques centimètres du jeune homme et elle ne pouvait reculer à cause de Byakuya.

**« Laisse tomber Byakuya-chan,** dit Tsuyoi.** C'est son droit d'être jalouse. »** termina-t-il en rigolant un peu.

Hinata rougit de plus en plus et baissa encore la tête.

**« Bien, dans se cas, je vais vous laisser… **dit la tigresse.** Mais avant, je dois donner à Hinata ma marque… Enfin, c'est Tsuyoi qui l'apposera pour moi **La créature marqua un temps d'arrêt.** Je pense que sur une fesse ça serait bien… »**

Hinata releva rapidement la tête en entendant les paroles de Byakuya braquant son regard sur elle et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Tsuyoi se poser sur son postérieur, elle dévia son regard vers lui.

**« Ah ! Là je ne suis pas d'accord… Je n'ai pas envi d'y voir une marque à cet endroit. »** répliqua Tsuyoi.

La réplique du genin fit sombrer dans le monde de l'inconscience la jeune Hyuuga simplement parce que de la façon dont il l'avait dit, il laissait supposer qu'il verrait cette partie de son corps.

Tsuyoi soutenue Hinata pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas par terre, alors que Byakuya se mit à rire le plus discrètement possible devant le petit manège de Tsuyoi et la réaction d'Hinata. Il lui fallut un bon cinq minutes avant d'arrêter de rire.

**« Tu peux y apposer ma marque, s'il te plait… »** demanda Byakuya.

Le jeune homme déposa Hinata sur le sol et ouvrit la petite veste que portait la jeune fille et lui retira. Il releva la manche du bras droit et il fit trois hands seals avant de finir avec le seal du tigre. Il apposa ensuite ses mains sur le bras droit d'Hinata en prononçant : **Fuuinjutsu**** Tenjoukai : Tora Hanko** (Heaven World Sealing Art : Tiger Seal)

Un tatou ayant la forme d'un tigre blanc se forma sur le bras droit couvrant du coude à l'épaule.

**« Bien, maintenant, elle va pouvoir passer au second stade et signer le contrat du second royaume. »** dit Byakuya avant de disparaître dans un énorme nuage de fumer.

Le jeune shinobi réveilla doucement la jeune Hinata. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il rougit instantanément en braquant son regard sur Tsuyoi et c'est à se moment qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait plus sa petite veste. Elle balaya du regard pour trouver sa veste, mais son regard accrocha sur son bras droit.

**« C'est quoi ça ? »** demanda-t-elle en parlant du tatou.

**« C'est la marque de Byakuya, cette marque là te donne accès à la seconde section du contrat. »** dit Tsuyoi en se levant, forma trois seals et plongea une seconde fois ses mains dans le sol pour en sortir le contrat.

Hinata prit le contrat que le jeune homme lui tendit et l'ouvrit. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait maintenant accès à une nouvelle partie du contrat. Sans attendre que Tsuyoi lui demande, elle signa le contrat et le redonna au genin qui le remit 'sous terre'.

**« Bien, maintenant je vais donner quelques informations sur le second royaume. Les créatures que tu invoqueras de se royaume sont des fées. Elles n'ont aucun potentiel pour le combat, mais font de très bons espions et sont très forte avec les genjutsus. Pour les invoquer, se sont les mêmes pour toutes les royaumes et tu finis avec Kuchiyose Tenjoukai: Ni Hebun Nanmon ** (Summoning Heaven World: Second Heaven South Gate)** Tu essayeras après le dîner. »** termina Tsuyoi.

Ils préparèrent leur repas et mangèrent rapidement parlant peu, surtout à cause de la gêne de la jeune héritière des Hyuuga. Ensuite, Tsuyoi montra deux ninjutsus, le **Suiton: Suijinheki **(Water Release: Water Wall) et **Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu **(Water Release: Water Shark Missile), que la jeune fille commença à maîtrise légèrement après trois heures.

Après une petite demi-heure de pose et une pilule de reconstitution de chakra plus tard, Hinata se mit à l'invocation des Sennyo (fée). Il lui fallut plus de deux heures avant d'arriver à faire venir une fée. Hinata conversa avec la petite créature de dix centimètres de haut pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'être interrompu par Tsuyoi qui venait les avertir qu'ils devaient partir pour se rendre dans le bureau de Tsunade pour 18h et il était 17h.

Hinata dit au revoir à la fée, qui se nommait Yuki et alla ramasser toutes ses choses. Quinze minutes plus tard Hinata était prête et Tsuyoi défit le jutsu qui maintenant le bâtiment et ils quittèrent la clairière.

Durant leur trajet, Hinata remarqua les six formes qui les entouraient et qui dégageaient le chemin pour eux. Tsuyoi poussa le régime de leur avancé au maximum que la jeune Hyuuga pouvait. Ils atteignirent l'entrée principale du terrain d'entraînement en une quinzaine de minutes. Tsuyoi remit son masque et reprit sa forme de nain et ils quittèrent la forêt et se rendirent à la tour de l'Hokage…

---------------------

Un peu d'évolution sur les compétences d'Hinata… Elle en a encore pour longtemps avant d'atteindre une maîtrise du Ten'yuu, quelques nouveaux ninjutsu à son actif et un summon (elle ne fait que commencer à apprendre le seconde stade)…

Et aussi évolution du coté Hinata/Tsuyoi… mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant encore… il faudra encore un peu de patience.

Donc, prochain chapitre je ne sais pas pour quand je vais pouvoir le livrer, car j'ai encore mon chapitre 4 de L'Éveil des Damnés à finir avant le cinquième chapitre de cette fic… on rajoute à ça des examens de fin de bloc (la semaine prochain), d'intra (dans 3 semaines) et deux examens de certifications (un aujourd'hui… dans quelques minutes je dois dire même… héhé) et l'autre dans deux semaine environs… Mais je vais y arriver..


	6. Chapitre 5 : Réveil dur et brutal

Enfin, j'ai fini mon chapitre 5. Je veux simplement commencer pour remercier tous mes lecteurs et mes fidèles reviewers.

Donc, j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira.

Au programme, du développement en vue !

Alors maintenant, bonne lecture à tous

Valérius

------------

Chapitre 5 : Un réveil dur et brutal…

Hinata et Tsuyoi arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade à 17h58. Les deux gardes regardèrent suspicieusement Tsuyoi avant de les laisser entrer.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur eux. Hinata baissa la tête, alors que Tsuyoi scanna les personnes présentes dans le bureau.

Il y avait Tsunade-sama et deux personnes qui se tenaient derrière elle. Une adulte,_ son assistante fort probablement_, pensa-t-il avant de passer à l'autre personne une jeune fille aux cheveux rose… _son apprentie _se dit-il.

Il continua son inspection. Il remarqua trois jounins, deux hommes et une femme accompagnée de leurs genins. L'un d'eux fumait une cigarette et avait seulement deux genins près de lui. Il fit dériver son regard sur l'autre homme. _Heurk ! C'est quoi cette tête là !_ pensa-t-il avant que son regard ne se pose sur le sosie du jounin._ Mini me !! C'est quoi ces gars là…_ Il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait un autre Hyuuga dans cette équipe. Il posa finalement son regard sur la femme. Elle le regardait méchamment. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prit qu'elle ne puisse couvert Hinata…

**« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vais commencer,** dit Tsunade captant l'attention de tous.** J'ai décidé de réorganiser les équipes. Donc, Choji, Tenten, Kiba vous serez sous la tutelle de Gai, **commença à énumérer l'Hokage.** Ino, Shino et Neji, vous êtes assigné avec Asuma, ce qui laisse Lee, Hinata et Tsuyoi avec Kurenai. »**

Tout le monde regarda Tsunade et Tsuyoi.

**« C'est donc vrai qu'un nouveau genin vient d'être intronisé,** dit Asuma.** J'ai entendu dire par Kakashi que tu étais fort avec les Doton. » **

**« C'est pour contre balancer mon manque au niveau physique. »** répondit Tsuyoi.

**« Bien, maintenant que les équipes sont réorganiser, vous pouvez allez faire plus ample connaissance… »** dit Tsunade.

Les genins et jounins sortirent, alors qu'Hinata resta dans le bureau. Neji se rapprocha d'elle. Tsuyoi resta près de la jeune fille ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre de la part d'un Hyuuga.

**« Hinata-sama, il va falloir faire attention avec Hiashi-sama… Il n'était vraiment pas heureux de savoir que vous étiez partie, même si c'était pour un entraînement, **l'informa-t-il. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a mit tous les Hyuuga à ta recherche avec ordre de te ramener de force. » **

Hinata regarda son cousin et hocha simplement de la tête avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Tsuyoi qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule.

**« Ça va bien se passer… **dit le jeune genin.** Si tu as besoin tu sais que tu pourras faire appel Byakuya. » **

**« Tu… tu penses… que je pourrais amener Fubuki avec moi… »** questionna-t-elle.

**« Oui, en plus ça t'aidera à gagner un peu de maîtrise… »** répondit Tsuyoi.

Hinata fit quelques hands seals, se mordit le pouce avant de prononcer : **Kuchiyose Tenjoukai: Sho Hebun Kirido.** Elle posa sa main sur le sol et lorsque le nuage de fumé se dispersa, ce fut la surprise pour tous de voir Fubuki, la petite tigresse. Hinata prit la tigresse dans ses bras.

**« Bon… bonjour Hinata-sama… »** dit faiblement la petite bête.

**« Bonjours à toi aussi Fubuki-chan… »** dit la jeune Kunoichi.

Kurenai s'approcha d'Hinata.

**« Tu as signé un contrat d'invocation ? »** demanda-t-elle visiblement choqué.

**« Il semble que c'est évident… »** murmura Tsuyoi.

**« À qui appartient le contrat ? »** questionna la jounin.

**« Je suis près à parier qu'il doit être à Shinzui-san. »** répondit Tsunade.

Tsuyoi se tourna vers Godaime et hocha de la tête simplement.

**« Un genin avec un contrat ! Tu sorts d'où ? »** demanda Sakura qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

**« Shinzui Tsuyoi est ici pour des raisons qui sont entre lui et moi,** dit Tsunade. **Maintenant, Hinata tu vas retourner au complexe familial. » **

Hinata quitta le bureau de l'Hokage. Kurenai l'accompagna pour éviter que n'importe quel Hyuuga lui tombe dessus et la ramène de force. En quittant la tour, Hinata déposa la tigresse par terre en lui demanda de l'avertir s'ils étaient suivit.

Hinata avait bien vu, car il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de l'avertir. Fubuki avait repéré six Hyuuga qui les suivaient. La jeune fille en informa son sensei juste avant que les six Hyuuga ne les arrêtent. Fubuki montra les dents et émit un petit grondement sourd. Les six hommes ne portèrent aucune attention à la petite tigresse.

**« Nous devons amener Hinata-sama au complexe. »** dit l'un meneur.

**« C'est justement ce que je suis entrains de faire… **répliqua sèchement Kurenai. **Alors, je vais la ramener sans vous… Et ce n'est pas discutable. » **

Kurenai continua son chemin suivit d'Hinata qui lui emboîta le pas avec Fubuki. Les six Hyuuga les encerclèrent et les escortèrent jusqu'au complexe familial d'Hinata.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Kurenai dut rester à l'extérieur du complexe, alors que les hommes escortèrent Hinata jusqu'à son père. Ils ne firent pas attention à Fubuki qui les suivait.

En entrant dans le bureau de son père, elle le vit lever son regard sur elle. Son regard était froid et dur. La présence de sa mère la soutenait et lui soufflait les réponses à donner pour être sur que la jeune fille ne bégaye pas… et ait un air plus assuré.

**« Comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas venu dès que je t'ai fais appeler ? »** questionna Hiashi froidement.

**« Je m'entraînais avec Shinzui-san sous l'ordre d'Hokage-sama… »** commença Hinata.

**« Je sais ça… Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne fut pas capable de vous retrouvez ? »** questionna-t-il.

**« Nous étions dans la Forêt de la Mort et Tsunade-sama n'a pas pu parcourir tout la forêt… et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre des ANBU ou des Jounins à notre recherche… »** répondit l'héritière des Hyuuga répétant les paroles que sa mère lui dictait.

Hiashi fut très surprit d'entendre sa fille parler sans bégayer et même avec une petite point d'arrogance dans son ton de voix. _Peut-être y a-t-il un espoir…_pensa-t-il.

**« Je t'ai fais mandé parce qu'une proposition de mariage à ton endroit vient de me parvenir,** annonça-t-il froidement.** Le prétendant vient du clan Kazuaki qui est cousin des Hyuuga et qui nous sont dévoué. Il se nomme Kazuaki Yajirou, c'est l'hérité du clan. Il arrivera dans une semaine avec plusieurs représentants du clan Kazuaki. D'ici ce moment, tu vas te préparer pour le recevoir comme il se doit. Je déposerai la demande à Hokage-sama pour que tu sois retirée de toutes missions, commença tu auras tout le temps pour te préparer. » **

Hinata, au cours de l'annonce de son père, figea et son sang se glaça._ NON_ pensa-t-elle._ C'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas ! Je suis trop jeune pour m'engager et même penser au mariage !! C'est un cauchemar !_

Elle sentait en elle sa mère bouillir de rage. Elle n'acceptait pas ce qu'Hiashi faisait… Elle essaya de réconforter sa fille.

Hiashi regarda sa fille et sourit… Il voulait la briser et Yajirou était la personne idéale pour faire se travail. Il allait pouvoir faire d'Hinata ce qu'il veut après. Il avait une semaine à attendre avant que son futur gendre arrive et qu'il ne commence son travail.

**« Se sera tout, tu peux retourner à ta chambre »** dit-il la congédiant.

Hinata quitta le bureau de son père et se rendit à sa chambre sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle s'y rendait, écoutant la voix de sa mère qui essaya de la rassurer et consoler. Fubuki quitta Hinata à la sortie de bureau du père de la jeune fille et s'empressa de quitter le complexe.

La tigresse parcourut les rues avec son Byakugan actif. Elle traqua Tsuyoi. Elle trouva sa piste, elle la suivit et le trouva sur un terrain d'entraînement. Il était en compagnie de Lee. Elle s'avança lentement, les deux jeunes hommes interrompirent leur discussion et se tournèrent vers la petite tigresse.

**« C'est pas l'animal qu'Hinata a invoqué ? »** questionna Lee.

**« Oui, c'est Fubuki,** répondit Tsuyoi en s'approchant de l'animal. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **

**« Hinata-sama a reçut une mauvaise nouvelle et elle semble démolie. »** répondit Fubuki.

**« Quelle genre de nouvelle ? »** questionna Tsuyoi.

**« Son père a prit un engagement matrimonial et il va faire une demande auprès d'Hokage-sama pour qu'elle soit retiré des effectifs pour se préparer. »** expliqua la petite tigresse.

**« Merde,** échappa Tsuyoi qui était irrité par la nouvelle avant d'ajouter. **Retourne auprès d'Hinata et dis lui que je passerai le plus rapidement possible. » **

La petite tigresse repartit rapidement laissant Tsuyoi avec Lee qui n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends pas tout là ? »** dit-il sans éclat de voix.

**« Je n'en sais pas plus, mais il faut que j'aille voir Tsunade-sama. »** répondit-il avant de rapidement disparaître sous le regard très surprit de Lee.

Le genin continua son entraînement en se posant la question sur comment Shinzui avait put disparaître comme ça dans son état physique. Après un certain temps, il se dit que c'était sûrement dut à un jutsu.

Tsuyoi utilisa des Flash Steps sur des petites distances pour se rendre jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage. Il dut faire quelques détours et prendre quelques pauses pour ne pas se faire repérer par les shinobi de services. Le jeune homme du redoubler de prudence, car dans son état d'irritation causé par la situation, il pouvait aisément faire une petite erreur qui le ferait découvrir et il ne voulait vraiment pas leur expliquer comment il pouvait faire ça. Lorsqu'il arrive, il entra dans la tour, monta le plus rapidement que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient les marches avant d'arriver devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage.

Les deux gardes le regardèrent avant que l'un d'entre eux cogne et ne dise à Tsunade qu'on demandait audience. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le garde lui fasse signe d'entrer. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Godaime en compagnie de Sakura qui étudiait non loin du bureau. Tsunade sur fit signe de s'avancer.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** demanda-t-elle curieuse de savoir se qui avait ramener le jeune homme ici après seulement près d'une heure..

Tsuyoi jeta un regard à Sakura qui avait arrêté d'étudier et ramena son regard sur Tsunade qui comprit que le jeune Shinzui ne voulait pas parler en face de la jeune Haruno.

**« Sakura, peux-tu sortir un instant ? »** demanda Godaime.

Sakura hocha simplement de la tête avant de jeter un regard noir à Tsuyoi et sortit à contre cœur. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas ça. Lorsqu'elle fut sortit, Tsunade se concentra sur le genin et lui reposa sa question alors qu'elle s'assoyait dans sa chaise derrière son bureau.

**« Fubuki, la tigresse qui est avec Hinata est venue me voir, il y a quelques minutes, pour m'apprendre que son père vient de prendre des arrangements pour le mariage de sa fille aînée. »** dit-il.

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu avant de se lever et de se rapprocher du jeune homme.

**« Oh ! Je vois le genre,** dit-elle.** Tu es venue me voir pour que je fasse quelques choses pour rend caduque l'arrangement et pour te laisser le champ libre ! » **

**« Pas tout à fait, Hokage-sama,** dit Tsuyoi d'une voix neutre en masquant toujours son désagrément de la situation.** Premièrement Hinata ne sembla pas heureuse de la situation, deuxièmement j'ai appris que son père veut la faire retirer de l'état de service jusqu'au mariage si ce n'est pas plus et dernièrement, ce que je ne peux vraiment pas accepter pour la survit d'Enzeru c'est qu'Hinata ne s'affilie pas nous. Elle possède un gène qui est très précieux pour la survit du Clan Shinzui et ce gène, Tsunade-sama, vous le possédez aussi… » **

Elle resta sur le choc. Elle avait un gène qui intéressait le Clan Shinzui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Dans la tête de la femme ça se bousculait beaucoup. Elle se remit aussi rapidement qu'elle le put de se choc.

**« Mais, c'est quoi ce délire !** s'exclama-t-elle. **C'est quoi cette histoire de gène ? » **

Tsuyoi prit le temps de lui expliquer la même chose qu'à Hinata. Le Sonzaisha était le Bloodline des Shinzui et qu'il se retrouvait latent pour ceux qui quittait le village, telle son grand-père. Il expliqua ensuite ce que donnait se don. En une dizaine de minutes, il avait fait un briefing sur le sujet assez complet pour qu'elle comprenne l'important que pouvait avoir Hinata.

**« C'est donc des personnes avec se gène que tu cherches en plus d'avoir la tête d'Orochimaru et des autres de l'Akatsuki,** réfléchit-elle. **Et combien en as-tu trouvé jusqu'à maintenant ? » **

**« Depuis, trois ans, seulement deux, Hinata et vous… **répondit-il se qui fit frissonner Tsunade alors qu'elle comprit ce que sa quête impliquait réellement.** Donc, nous devons faire quelque chose. » **

**« Je comprends parfaitement, mais je suis les mains liés, je ne peux strictement rien faire contre cela. C'est de la gestion de clan et l'Hokage ne peut pas mettre son nez dedans sauf si ça mets en péril le village. »** répliqua Godaime.

**« Je pourrais bien intervenir en temps que membre de Shinzui, mais ça tuerait mes trois années de travail à couvert. »** répondit Tsuyoi.

Tsunade retourna s'asseoir dans sa chaise, s'y laissant tomber pour être plus exact. Elle déposa sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Un puissant mal de tête se pointait à l'horizon. Après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions, il releva la tête et fixa le jeune homme.

**« Tout ce que je peux faire c'est ne pas la retirer des nos forces,** de Tsunade avant de sortit une feuille de son bureau et de la consulter.** Déjà que c'est presque impossible que je retire qui que se soit de nos forces en raison des pertes que nous avons subit à cause de la tentative d'invasion dont nous avons été l'objet. » **

**« Mais Hiashi-teme va vous obligez à la retirer. Il va invoquer une ancienne loi qui est fait justement pour permettre aux parents de jeunes kunochi de leur trouver un prétendant et de leur donner le temps de faire la cours, avant de devoir reprendre du service. »** pensa tout haut le genin après un moment.

**« Donc, je ne peux l'empêcher de la faire retirer pour le temps que le prétendant est ici, mais après, elle peut réintégrer nos rangs…** résuma l'Hokage pensive. **Je ne crois pas que nous aillons le choix de quoique se soit de toute façon. **Godaime fit une pose et pensa pour voir s'il y avait autre chose à faire, car elle se doutait que ce qu'avait prévu Hiashi était loin d'être bon pour la jeune Hinata.** Bien, c'est ce que nous ferrons. Et après, je trouverai bien quelques choses pour empêcher se mariage. » **

**« Merci Hokage-sama,** répondit Tsuyoi en s'inclinant.** Mais si vous n'avez aucune solution, j'agirai par moi-même. » **

**« J'espère que nous en arriverons pas à se point… »** répliqua la femme en ouvrant un tiroir pour y prendre sa bouteille de saké.

Le jeune homme quitta le bureau sans un autre regard pour Tsunade. Une fois sortit, il ne jeta même pas un regard à Sakura qui attendait patiemment que l'entretien soit terminé pour retourner à l'intérieur et continuer ses études.

Le genin sortit d'un pas contrarié. Il marcha un moment avant de trouver un coin retiré où il put utiliser les Flash Steps. Il se promena, cherchant le complexe Hyuuga.

------------

Fubuki était retourné auprès d'Hinata. Elle n'avait eut aucune difficulté à ne pas se faire repérer par les gardes qu'il y avait sur tout le complexe. La petite tigresse retourna dans la chambre de la jeune héritière en entrant par la fenêtre.

La jeune fille était sur son lit et semblait dormir. Fubuki monta sur le lit et s'approcha lentement d'Hinata qui dormait, mais la tigresse pouvoir bien voir que sa maîtresse avant verser une énorme quantité de larmes. Elle se rapprocha et se coucha contre la jeune fille et attendit le retour de Shinzui-sama.

Le temps passa alors que Fubuki veillait toujours sur Hinata, elle remarqua quelque chose d'anormal sur le complexe. Son instinct lui permettait de dire que cette puissance ne devrait pas être ici, ne devrait pas exister dans se monde. Lorsqu'elle dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune fille, elle vit Tsuyoi se tenir devant et elle comprit à cette instant pourquoi il était respecté pour Byakuya-sama. Elle pouvait sentir son irritation qui viciait l'air ambiant, mais c'était assez subtil pour que seules les créatures invoquées puissent le percevoir. Fubuki se demanda se que pouvait bien être s'il ne se contenant pas et elle se dit qu'elle préférait ne pas le savoir en fin de compte. La tigresse voulut se rapprocher de Tsuyoi, mais elle réveilla Hinata.

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement ses yeux rougis, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Fubuki. Elle tendit la main et rapprocha la petite tigresse pour y trouver un réconfort. C'est à se moment qu'elle vit que Tsuyoi se tenait dans sa chambre. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant.

---------

Pendant se temps, Hyuuga Hiashi entra dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il marcha d'un pas altier jusqu'au bureau de la femme avant de jeter un regard froid et dur à Sakura.

**« Dehors ! »** ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille qui sursauta au ton employé.

Sakura ne se fit pas prier cette fois et sortit rapidement du bureau. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre la suite des évènements.

Lorsque le père d'Hinata et Tsunade furent enfin seuls, ils se regardèrent avec défiance. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder quoique ce soit à l'autre. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment avant que le silence ne soit rompu.

**« Hokage-sama, je suis venu pour faire la demande pour que ma fille aînée soit retirée des forces de Konoha. »** dit Hiashi sur un ton qui montrait qu'il n'accepterait pas un non comme réponse.

**« Je ne pense pas que c'est dans la mesure du possible,** répondit Tsunade lui faisant savoir qu'elle n'était pas en accord avec cette procédure. **Konoha ne peut se permettre une telle chose. Les pertes causées par la dernière tentative d'invasion nous a coûtée beaucoup au niveau de nos forces. » **

**« Ce n'est pas discutable,** répliqua sèchement Hiashi qui n'appréciait que la femme lui tienne tête avec un argument valable qu'il ne pouvait écarter, mais il tient tête tout de même et décida de forcer Godaime. **J'invoque alors une ancienne loi qui me permet de retirer Hinata pour que son prétendant la courtise, qui, selon nos traditions s'étale sur une période de trois mois. » **

Tsunade garda braquer sur l'homme un regard dur et son visage exprimait son profond désaccord avec cette décision, mais comme Shinzui lui avait dit, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cette loi.

**« Quand le prétendant commencera sa court ? »** questionna alors Godaime.

**« Dans une semaine. » **le père d'Hinata

**« Bien, **répliqua durement l'Hokage.** Comme je ne peux intervenir contre cette loi, je me dois de respecter votre décision, mais seulement pour une période de trois mois et pas une seconde de plus ! Et elle ne sera retirée des forces seulement à se moment. » **

À la fin de sa phrase, elle abattit sa main sur son bureau le brisant sous l'impact. Le bruit engendré attira les deux gardes qui entrèrent dans le bureau, prêt à toute éventualité. D'un simple regard, Tsunade les renvoya avant de se retourner vers Hiashi qui était resté impassible.

**« Nous verrons le moment venu… »** fut sa seule réponse avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le bureau.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, la femme du tout faire pour se contrôler, car l'envie de lui taper dessus était très forte. Elle se rassit dans sa chaise pour se calmer, elle sentait que Kurenai et Tsuyoi n'aimeraient pas la situation.

----------

**« Tsu… Tsu-kun ? **dit la jeune fille qui se remit de son choc.** Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » **

Le jeune homme entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit pour s'y asseoir. Il regard la jeune Hyuuga dont les larmes remplissaient à nouveau ses yeux.

**« Viens ici… »** dit-il.

À ces deux petits mots, Hinata n'eut pas besoin de se le faire redire et elle se rapprocha de Tsuyoi qui ouvrit ses bras pour y accueillir la jeune fille qui pleura encore sur son épaule. En moins de cinq minutes, elle se retrouva assise sur les genoux de Tsuyoi et le serra contre elle. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé par aucun des deux, mais la tigresse sembla s'agiter après un moment. Tsuyoi ne s'en préoccupa pas, alors que la jeune fille, positionna son visage en face du sien. Elle porta sa main au visage du jeune homme qui l'arrêta alors qu'elle allait retirer son masque. L'expression de tristesse amplifia sur le visage de la jeune Hyuuga et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveaux de larmes.

Sous son masque Tsuyoi soupira avant de glisser une main dans sa poche pour en sortir deux kunaïs, alors que de l'autre main, il prit deux papiers qui avait un seal dessus. Il piqua les deux papiers sur les kunaïs avant de les lancés sur deux des murs. Hinata ouvrit la bouche, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle ne parle pas et il recommença avec deux autres kunaïs et papiers qu'il lança sur les deux autres murs.

**« C'est… c'est pourquoi ? »** demanda Hinata faiblement.

Tsuyoi ne répondit rien encore et sortit encore deux kunaïs avec deux autres seals, Il en laissa tomber un sur le sol, se piquant dans le plancher, alors qu'il lança le dernier au plafond.

Lorsque se fut fait, Fubuki sembla se relaxer, alors que le jeune shinobi retira son masque. Elle sentit encore la même pression s'exercer et que Tsuyoi reprenne sa taille originelle.

**« C'est pour ne pas attirer l'attention et pour bloquer le Byakugan… »** dit-il avant que la jeune fille ne se colle à nouveau contre lui avant de caresser doucement d'une main très hésitante le visage du jeune homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le temps que la jeune fille calme ses sanglots qui avaient repris. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, elle avait comprit que Fubuki avait dut lui expliquer le problème et il était là, présent pour elle et ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Elle appréciait, non, après réflexion, elle constata qu'elle aimait être réconfortée par Tsuyoi. Elle se calla plus confortablement contre lui, posa sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme, fermant les yeux un instant. Après avoir profitée de se petit moment, elle vint faire face au genin et se mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure un très court instant avant d'approcher son visage de celui de Tsuyoi et de poser avec hésitation ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme le surprenant.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au jeune homme pour répondre au baisé de la jeune fille. Le baisé dura encore et encore se transformant en une danse langoureuse entre les langues des deux jeunes. Lorsque le baisé fut rompu, Hinata posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, avec un petit sourire face à son audace. Elle reçut des félicitations mentales venant de sa mère qui l'avait encouragé à poser se geste.

Tsuyoi ne dit rien plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi penser face à la jeune fille. Il était tombée sous le charme de l'héritière des Hyuuga la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé, sa timidité l'avait attiré et le poussait à l'aider. Plus il découvrait qui elle était, plus il l'appréciait.

Pour Hinata c'était la même chose. Elle était charmée par Tsuyoi, par sa délicatesse et l'attention qui lui portait. Il était présent pour elle, il la réconfortait. Elle se calla dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

Il eut un petit silence confortable entre eux avant d'être briser.

**« Je… je ne veux pas… **dit faiblement Hinata. **Je ne veux pas de cet engagement… » **

**« Je m'en doute… Hina-chan… je m'en doute…** murmura-t-il doucement avant de demander.** Mais pourquoi Hina-chan…? Simplement parce que c'est le choix de ton père ? Il pourrait être bien le prétendant qu'il a choisit… » **

Hinata se décolla légèrement et regarda Tsuyoi dans les yeux.

**« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »** dit-elle quelques peu surprise.

**« Oui… »** répondit-il à la jeune fille.

**« Et bien, c'est que… c'est que…** commença la jeune Hyuuga. **C'est que je veux faire mon propre choix… je veux trouver le vrai… amour… » **

Lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase, elle baissa les yeux et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tsuyoi pour cacher la couleur qui colorait ses joues.

**« Ah… et à la couleur que prend tes joues, ça me force à penser que tu as découvert quelque chose. »** dit-il en souriant.

Hinata sursauta légèrement et se tendit quelques peu avant de répondre…

**« Ano… Il y avait Naruto-kun… mais il en aime une autre… **répondit-elle très, mais très faiblement.** Mais quand j'y repense maintenant, c'est plus de l'admiration que de l'amour. Je l'admire pour son courage, pour sa force… Il est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… mais… mais… il est n'a yeux que pour une autre… » **

La jeune fille se remit à pleurer, alors que le jeune Shinzui essaya de la consoler.

**« Allons Hina-chan… **murmura Tsuyoi.** Tu as encore du temps devant toi pour trouver… » **

La jeune Hyuuga marmonna quelque chose qui ressembla énormément à **« Mais j'ai déjà trouvé »** aux oreilles de Tsuyoi, mais il ne répliqua rien. Un silence s'en suivit Hinata profita de la chaleur que le jeune homme lui apportait.

**« Tu… tu ne peux rien faire pour éviter tout ça ? »** demanda-t-elle après un court moment.

Tsuyoi regarda Hinata en soupirant.

**« Pour l'instant, je laisse Tsunade-sama agir… mais nous ne pouvons rien faire… du moins pour empêcher ton père de te retirer des forces de Konoha pour le temps de la court… mais dès que s'est fini, Hokage-sama fera quelque chose… sinon, si tu me le permets, j'invoquerai une très vieille loi qui prendra de court ton père et lui coupera l'herbe sous le pied. »** dit-il à la jeune fille.

**« Et c'est quoi cette vieille loi ? »** questionna-t-elle.

**« Elle s'appel la Prima Nuptia… mais je t'en reparlerai plus tard… **répondit-il.** Mais pour l'instant je dois y aller Hina-chan, je ne peux pas rester. » **

La jeune fille s'agrippa au jeune Shinzui en vu de son départ éminent. Elle ne voulait pas encore se retrouver seule.

**« Je suis toujours là… faut pas s'en faire… **dit Tsuyoi pour la réconforter et il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de la jeune fille.** Ma belle Hina-chan, tu peux toujours m'envoyer un tigre au besoin. » **

Hinata se sentit rassurer un peu par le jeune homme. Elle se décolla quelques peu et quitta sa position sur ses genoux. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Tsuyoi se leva et reprit son masque qu'il avait déposé sur le lit, alors que Fubuki vint rejoindre la jeune fille.

Hinata se leva à son tour alors qu'il allait remettre son masque. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour du cou de Tsuyoi avant de l'embrasser encore une fois, mais se fut court. Elle se décolla et ramena ses bras contre son corps et baissa la tête totalement rouge d'avoir encore une fois plier sous l'influence de sa mère, mais elle leva quand même les yeux discrètement pour voir le petit sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il ne remette son masque et reprenne son apparence naine.

**« N'oublis pas Hina-chan. Tu n'es pas seule et tu es beaucoup plus forte que ce que ton père et tous les autres pensent. »** dit-il avant de quitter la chambre de la jeune fille la laissant seule avec la petite tigresse.

Hinata resta figée regardant l'endroit où se tenait Tsuyoi il y a encore quelques secondes. Elle sortit de la lune avec un petit sourire qui fleurissait sur son visage. _Oui, Tsu-kun… J'ai trouvé une personne qui m'a volée mon cœur…_ pensa-t-elle avant d'aller ramasser les kunaïs avec les papiers.

---------

La semaine passa très rapidement pour Hinata… trop rapidement. Elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour se faire dire par Tsunade que son père la faisait retirer des forces du village pour la période alloué au prétendant pour la courtiser. Godaime lui promit aussi de tout faire pour la sortir de se mauvais pas dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Kurenai, pour sa part, fut littéralement furieuse lorsqu'elle se fit apprendre la nouvelle par Tsunade qui dut la retenir et lui donner l'ordre de ne pas approcher Hyuuga Hiashi à moins de 100 mètres.

L'équipe de genin s'entraîna ensemble durant toute la semaine et ne firent que de petite mission de rang D et deux missions de rang C très courte, ne pouvant pas se permettre d'éloigner Hinata plus en raison de l'ordre de son père.

Le jeune Shinzui apprit à connaître Lee et Kurenai qui démordit un peu de son cas en raison de sa fureur contre le père de l'héritière des Hyuuga. Il récolta d'autres informations sur les autres genins et sensei de la part d'un Lee toujours aussi enthousiasme. C'est comme ça qu'il apprit qui était le Naruto-kun dont avait parlé Hinata. Il apprécia aussi Lee qui était une vraie boulle d'énergie sur deux pattes. Avec les heures qu'il passa avec le jeune genin, il commença à s'habituer à ses éclats vocaux et sa vitalité débordante qui l'exaspérait tout de même encore. Kurenai commençait elle aussi à l'habituer à Lee tout comme à Tsuyoi, mais elle gardait quand même une certaine rancœur face à lui et au mystère qu'il entretenait autour de lui.

Aujourd'hui, Hinata ne se rendait pas au terrain d'entraînement. Elle devait se préparer pour l'arrivée de son prétendant. Elle était très nerveuse… elle ne voulait vraiment pas, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle eut finit de s'habiller alors que sur son lit un tigre blanc de taille adulte leva la tête et regarda Hinata qui s'approcha et caressa la tête de la créature.

**_Flash Back :_**

Hinata marchait avec Tsuyoi à l'extérieur du village après l'entraînement de leur dernière journée avant l'arrivé du prétendant de la jeune fille. Elle restait près de lui, alors qu'ils marchaient en silence. Il fallut un bon moment avant qu'il ne soit rompu par Tsuyoi qui fit quelques seals avant de prononcer : **« Kuchiyose Tenjoukai: Sho Hebun Kirido » **Un tigre de taille adulte apparut dans un nuage de fumée.

**« Que puis-je pour vous Shinzui-sama ? »** demanda le tigre.

**« Tu vas suivre Hinata-chan jour et nuit… tu seras son gardien pour les trois prochains mois. Tu lui obéis comme si c'était moi…** dit-il avant de se tourner vers Hinata. **Un petit cadeau, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de dépenser ton chakra, mais je te conseil de faire venir Fubuki souvent et de l'utiliser pour transmettre des messages. » **

**« Bien, Shinzui-sama. »** dit le tigre en baissant la tête devant le genin avant de se placer devant Hinata.** Je me nomme Shinshin» **

**« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Shinshin… **dit la jeune Hyuuga en se penchant pour caresser la tête du tigre qui ronronna de plaisir avant de tourner la tête vers le jeune shinobi.** Merci Tsu-kun. »**

Hinata se releva et s'approcha de Tsuyoi. Elle porta ses mains au visage du jeune homme et retira son masque. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa rapidement rouge comme une tomate avant de lui redonner son masque que le jeune Shinzui reprit et remit.

**« Ça me fait plaisir Hina-chan. »** répondit-il après un moment.

Après se moment, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du village et ils se dirigèrent vers le complexe familial du clan de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils marchèrent dans les rues, ils s'attirèrent encore beaucoup des regards de tout le monde qui s'écartaient de leur chemin en raison de l'imposant tigre qui arrivait à la hanche de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison d'Hinata, les gardes se mirent sur leur garde à la vue du tigre. Les gardes ouvrirent la porte pour laisser entrer la jeune fille, mais essayèrent d'empêcher Shinshin de la suivre… Grosse erreur. Le tigre poussa un rugissement qui fit sursauter les gardes et donna un coup de patte au plus près. Le garde évita le coup, mais pour cela du libérer le passage permettant ainsi au tigre de suivre Hinata. Les gardes se reprirent rapidement et voulurent attaquer le tigre.

**« Stop !** dit alors Hinata d'une voix froide qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.** Shinshin est avec moi… »**

Sans un autre mot, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla dans sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit.

_« Comment as-tu pu prendre possession de mon corps ?!?_ hurla mentalement Hinata à sa mère._ Ça fait deux fois ! Deux fois !! En une seule journée ! » _

_« Ma pauvre fille…_ répondit la mère d'Hinata._ Je savais que tu n'aurais pas réagit dans les deux cas. Ici avec les gardes pour protéger Shinshin et vient pas me dire que tu as aimé la façon dont j'ai remercié Tsuyoi-san… ce n'était qu'un petit baisé… un tout petit… Et je dois avouer qu'il embrasse bien… » _

_« KAA-SAN !!!!! »_ répliqua mentalement la jeune Hyuuga désespérée

**_Fin Flash Back _**

Hinata eut à confronter son père par la suite. Il était arrivé totalement furieux dans la chambre de la jeune fille, déclenchant l'instinct protecteur du gardien d'Hinata qui se plaça entre le père et la fille, montrant les dents et se faisant menaçant.

Encore une fois pour cette journée, Hinata perdit le contrôle de son corps et c'est sa mère qui parla à Hiashi lui faisant bien comprendre que Shinshin restait. Le chef du Clan resta surprit par la froideur des paroles de sa fille ainée et son appoint, tellement qu'il lui permit de garder le tigre, se disant qu'enfin l'ainée se conduisait vraiment en héritière.

Hinata était plus rassuré avec la présence de Shinshin. Elle arrêta de caresser la bête et quitta sa chambre. Le tigre se leva et suivit la jeune fille qui allait maintenant rencontrer pour la première fois le jeune homme qui allait la courtiser pour les trois prochains mois.

------------

Voilà chapitre est fini. Je ne sais pas quand mon autre va arriver, mais ça peut prendre du temps. J'aimerais finir mon prochain chapitre pour l'Éveil des Damnés avant de me lancer dans un autre de cette fic.

Donc avant de vous laissez, quelques petites traductions rapides qui peuvent être intéressante. S'il y a des mots que vous voulez que je vous donne la traduction, dite le moi.

Shinshin : sound of heavy snow-fall

Tsu : volez

Hina : young bird or chick

Byakuya : white (arctic) night

Fubuki : Snow storm


	7. Chapitre 6 : Mission et Prétendant

Très bonne remarque de la part de Topie, Tsuyoi ressemble à Renji dans Bleach effectivement, sauf les cheveux pas attachés. Ensuite, comme l'a si bien fait remarqué Arcananas, heu… sûrement qu'ils parlent latin (Hey, je suis l'auteur, je peux faire ce que je veux ! Haha ! Et je pense qu'il est plausible que les Shinzui possèdent plusieurs types de connaissances qui dépassent les limites physiques des Nations Shinobi) Donc, c'st possible ! Y a-t-il des objections?

**(Réédition !!!!!! Désolé, mais il semblerait que j'aille eux quelques problèmes lorsque j'ai mis en ligne pour la première fois se chapitre !!) **

------------

Chapitre 6 :

Hinata marchait lentement dans les couloirs et seul le bruit de ses pas étaient audibles. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir. La jeune Hyuuga se fit sortir de la lune par Shinshin qui se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

**« Hinata-sama,** dit le tigre.** Reprenez-vous… vous devez affronter se moment et je serai toujours présent. » **

Hinata baissa le regard vers la créature et lui fit un petit sourire en posant une main sur la tête du tigre.

**« Merci Shinshin-kun. »** répliqua Hinata avant de reprendre son chemin.

Le tigre marcha directement à droite d'Hinata, restant près d'elle. La jeune héritière gardait sa main sur la bête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant la porte qui lui cachait la vue de son prétendant et de sa famille.

Elle prit une grande respiration et ouvrir la porte. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, Shinshin prit les devant et entra avant elle.

Dans la pièce toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée et ils virent l'imposant tigre s'avancer, provoquant une panique chez les invités.

Hinata, encore dans le couloir, entendit des hurlements dans la pièce. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre la raison de leurs cris. C'est avec un petit sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres qu'elle entra à la suite du tigre.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut une personne essayant sans y arriver d'entrer sous la petite table la soulevant et renversant tout son contenu sur le sol. Elle vit un homme et une femme d'un certain âge qu'elle ne connaissait pas. _Probablement les parents de mon prétendant…_pensa-t-elle avant de tourner son regard vers la personne qui essayait de se cacher sous la table._ Ce qui laisse le fils…_

**« Hinata,** lui dit son père en se levant l'air très furieux.** Que fait se… tigre ici ! Je t'ai permis de le garder, mais je te lui permets qu'il se promène ! »**

Shinshin s'approcha de Hiashi et rugit assez fort pour que le père d'Hinata se mettre en position défensive. Le tigre regarda le Chef des Hyuuga et renifla dédaigneusement avant de venir de place à droite de la jeune Hinata qui l'appela.

**« Il veut toujours me suivre père et je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en empêcherais. »** répliqua assez sur d'elle Hinata qui ne voulait pas être séparée de Shinshin… un des seuls liens qui lui reste, pour l'instant, avec Tsuyoi.

**« Et bien, je crois que j'ai la réponse à ta question très chère Hinata-chan…** s'éleva une voix masculine, mais très aigu.** Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire la cours avec ce monstre dans les parages… **dit le jeune homme qui était sous la table en se relevant. **Et je suis allergique à ces bêtes là… »** termina-t-il dédaigneusement.

**« Et bien je me demande ce que vous faites ici alors, car Shinshin est un cadeau qui m'est cher et je ne m'en débarrasserai pas pour rien au monde. » **répliqua Hinata avec un aplomb qui surprit beaucoup, surtout le prétendant qui s'attendait à voir une jeune fille soumise et faible.

Hinata profita de ce moment pour s'attarder sur son prétendant qui la toisait. Kazuaki Yajirou était un jeune homme dans le début vingtaine. La jeune fille remarqua une lueur de domination, de plaisir et de lubricité dans le regard de Yajirou qui la fit frissonner discrètement. Il est grand, 1m80, a les cheveux noirs coupés très court et il est quelques peu boutonneux. De plus elle trouva qu'il n'avait pas un physique avantageux.

_« Mais personne n'a un physique avantageux en comparaison à Tsuyoi »_ lui répliqua sa mère.

_« Kaa-san…_grogna mentalement Hinata qui appréciait que modérément l'intrusion de sa mère._ J'ai besoin de toute ma concentration. »_

**« Et bien, tu seras quand même contrainte à te débarrasser de cette horreur poilu ! »** s'exclama Yajirou.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers Hinata et Shinshin pour les séparer, mais avant qu'il n'ait plus être assez près, il fut arrêté.

**« Tu ferais bien de tenir ta langue, humain… **grogna Shinshin en montrant les dents, ce qui fit sursauter à nouveau tous les occupants de la pièce. **Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir que de mon maître et ma maîtresse et je ne pense pas qu'Hinata en a à recevoir de toi. » **

Les paroles de Shinshin jetèrent un froid sur les occupants de la pièce. Yajirou et ses parents fulminaient littéralement suite aux paroles de la bête alors que Hiashi resta stupéfait quelques peu tout comme Hanabi. Qui pouvait bien offrir un tigre invoqué à Hinata… Qui possède un contrat avec les tigres ? Mais surtout qui peut être assez puissant pour donner une créature invoquée, qui peut la maintenir dans notre monde longtemps sans difficulté ? Hiashi ne voyait aucune personne qui pouvait faire cet exploit. Le se souviens vaguement de vieux texte qu'il avait lu il y a longtemps qui parlait d'un BloodLine en lien direct avec les créatures invoquées, mais ce don est sensé être perdu…

_Serait-ce possible ? Possible qu'il ait survécu ? _se questionna Hiashi un instant._ J'y penserai plus tard… Pour le moment, il faut marier Hinata avec Yajirou et je verrai pour marier Hanabi avec ce mystérieux personnage s'il possède vraiment se BloodLine._

**« Ce n'est pas une bête qui va me dicter mes actes !** » répliqua pompeusement Yajirou.

Le père d'Hinata serra les dents._ Mauvaise idée… Très mauvaise idée_… se dit-il en voyant le tigre montrer de plus en plus les crocs. Il décida de se manifester pour éviter de perdre son futur gendre.

**« Hinata, tu n'auras pas le choix que de laissez se… tigre dans ta chambre. »** ordonna-t-il en s'efforçant pour rester poli envers Shinshin.

**« Je ne crois pas que se soit possible Hiashi_-sama_,** dit Shinshin en insistant sur le –sama avant de continuer.** J'ai comme ordre d'accompagner Hinata-sama en tout temps. » **

Yajirou bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Son visage était complètement rouge et une haine profonde se lisait dans son regard. Les parents de Yajirou, de leur côté ne semblaient guères réjouis, mais ça ne semblait pas les déranger plus que cela. Hiashi fut quelques peu rassuré par l'attitude des parents de son futur genre, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec lui pour s'assurer que tout se passera bien.

Hiashi insista pour que tout le monde reprenne leur place et qu'il procède enfin à la première rencontre.

Hinata alla s'asseoir à la droite de son père, alors que Shinshin s'installa derrière elle, braquant son regard menaçant sur Yajirou.

Une servante ramena du thé qu'ils burent tous ensemble. Les parents discutèrent des termes du futur contrat de mariage, alors qu'Hinata buvait silencieusement son thé écoutant d'une oreille distraite son prétendant, qui oublia rapidement la présence du tigre, et déblatéra plein d'idioties plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Hanabi resta près de son père et resta silencieuse, mais observatrice. Elle remarqua clairement que sa sœur était plus plongée dans ses pensées qu'à l'écoute des paroles de son futur mari. Elle remarqua aussi le regard meurtrier qu'avait le tigre qui faisait dériver son regard entre Yajirou et son père.

Hinata endura pendant plus de deux heures cette petite rencontre avant que son père ne la libère. À se moment, elle salua Yajirou et ses parents avant de sortir de la pièce avec Shinshin sur ses talons.

À peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit Yajirou l'appeler et venir la rejoindre.

**« Me permets-tu de te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre ? »** demanda-t-il sur un ton mielleux, qui ne rassura pas la jeune fille.

Hinata vit son père derrière Yajirou approuver légèrement de la tête en la regardant froidement. La jeune Hyuuga prit une inspiration avant simplement d'hocher de la tête en signe d'acceptation de la proposition du jeune homme.

Elle se remit en marche et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ignorant superbement son prétendant qui marchait à ses cotés, mais Yajirou ne l'entendait pas ainsi et prit la main d'Hinata dans la sienne.

La jeune fille sursauta au contact avec la main de son prétendant et voulut rompre le contact, mais Yajirou raffermit sa prise sur la main de la jeune Hyuuga, n'ayant aucune intention de la lâcher.

Hinata décida de ne pas essayer de se défaire, encore, de la prise de son prétendant et continua toujours en l'ignorant royalement.

Arrivée à sa chambre Yajirou ouvrit la porte de sa main libre et entra en entraînent avec lui la jeune fille, mais il se figea soudainement et poussa un hurlement très féminin qui était loin de faire sa fierté.

Hinata se défit de la prise de Yajirou et se plaça devant lui pour le protéger, son instinct de Kunoichi reprenant le dessus. C'est à se moment qu'elle vit une personne assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre… Pour être plus précis c'était un ANBU, avec un masque quelques peu particulier, car il ne représentait aucune animal, simplement un visage quelconque.

Hinata remarqua très rapidement les yeux noirs avec l'iris vertical et argenté et les cheveux rouges de l'homme. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour deviner l'identité de l'homme.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu fait quoi que se soit, son père arriva accompagné des parents de Yajirou et de quelques gardes.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? ** demanda Hiashi en entrant dans la chambre. C'est alors qu'il vit l'ANBU.** Que faites-vous ici ? » **

**« Hiashi-sama, je suis ici pour dire un mot à Hinata-sama…** dit l'ANBU avant d'ajouter.** En privé, il en va de soi… » **

Le père d'Hinata était vraiment confus. Que voulait cette ANBU ? Pourquoi demander à parler en priver avec Hinata ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Hiashi depuis quelques temps… En fait, c'est depuis que ça fille avait rencontré le nain… Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom du jeune homme, mais c'est depuis qu'il l'a vu avec Hinata que certaine chose ont commencé à changer.

Il soupira et demanda à tout le monde de quitter la chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Bien qu'il soit le chef du plus puissant clan de Konoha, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre un ANBU, contrairement à un Jounin ou un Chuunin.

Par contre Yajirou ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

**« JAMAIS !** s'écria-t-il en s'approchant de l'ANBU, mais il fut vite retenu pas Hiashi.** Pourquoi serais-je obligé de vous laissez seul ? JE suis son fiancé ! Elle m'appartient ! Et elle ne fait plus partie des forces de Konoha le temps de ma court ! Alors dégage connard ! »**

Tout au long de sa tirade. Les gardes perdirent leurs couleurs, car si l'ANBU décidait de tuer Yajirou, ils devraient le protéger, mais ils risquent gros. Ils avaient beau avoir le nombre et le Byakugan, mais ils savaient que si cet homme avait été promu ANBU ce n'était pas pour rien. Il devait avoir des dons, des talents qui pourraient coûter la vie à plusieurs d'entre eux.

Hinata son attention fut détournée de l'homme pas la réaction de Shinshin qui s'était écrasé de plus en plus au sol tout le long du discours de son prétendant. Elle se demanda pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'ANBU se lever. Elle se sentit soudainement protégé… entourée d'une douce chaleur…

Yajirou s'écrasa littéralement au sol, incapable de rester debout face à la haine, que projetait l'ANBU vers lui. Tout le monde dans la pièce sentir cette force qui écrasait le jeune homme.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il dû subir son « Killing instinct » devant tout le monde qui était sous le choc. Ce ne fut que lorsque Shinshin parla que Yajirou se vit tendre une perche pour se sortir de se mauvais pas.

**« Je te conseil de t'excuser et de demander pardon, sinon, tu es un homme mort…** dit le tigre.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais boule de poil ? »** répliqua sèchement Yajirou ne prenant pas la perche que lui tendait le tigre.

**« Pas la peine de répondre Shinshin…** dit l'ANBU avant que le tigre n'ait eut le temps de répondre.** Je vais m'en charger.** Il fit une pause. **Tu sors où tu meurs… C'est un choix que tu as à faire… » **

Yajirou se releva de peine et de misère. Il allait répliquer, mais son père s'approcha de lui et le tira de force à l'extérieur ce qui fit sortir tout le monde de leur stupeur. Ils s'empressèrent tous de quitter pour laisser Hinata avec l'ANBU. Shinshin sortit lui aussi et alla d'asseoir directement devant la porte pour empêcher quiconque essaierait d'entrée.

À peine la porte fut refermée que six kunaï avec un seal se logeant dans les murs, le plafond et le plancher, coupant l'utilisation du Byakugan pour voir à l'intérieur.

Lorsque les kunaï furent en place, Hinata ne tarda pas à sauter au coup de l'ANBU avant de lui retirer son masque.

**« Tsu-kun, pourquoi tu es venu me voir ainsi ? »** questionna-t-elle avant de se permettre de sourire.

**« Parce que je vais devoir quitter Konoha pour quelques jours et je tenais à t'en avertir. »** expliqua Tsuyoi.

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda la jeune fille qui perdait un peu son sourire.

**_Flash Back : _**

Tsuyoi venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade suit à sa convocation.

**« Assit,** ordonna-t-elle au genin.** Aujourd'hui Hinata est retiré temporairement des forces de Konoha. Tous les genins sont eut aussi en mission, tu aurais pu profiter de l'occasion pour faire plus ample connaissance à leur retour, mais j'ai une mission pour toi. Une mission à long terme, tu en auras pour un à deux mois. Tu recevras tes ordres de mission par un contact. Le nom de se contact est Jiraiya. Il est présentement aux frontières d'Iwa no Kuni. C'est là où il faut que tu te rendes,** informa-t-elle Godaime. **Tiens, voilà une photo du contact. Il sera accompagné par une autre personne, son apprenti. Naruto, un genin,** elle donna une photo de Naruto.** Lorsque tu te montreras tu lui diras que s'il transforme Naruto en pervers, je le castre à froid. » **

Tsuyoi hocha simplement de la tête. _Enfin, je vais rencontrer se Naruto…_pensa-t-il en regardant les deux photos.

**« Et je te remets aussi ceci, l'habit officiel des ANBU, car c'est sous cette identité que tu agiras. »** dit l'Hokage en lui poussant les vêtements vers lui ainsi qu'un petit livre,_ Le Bingo Book de Konoha…Je ne l'avais pas encore celui-là…_pensa-t-il avant de remarquer l'absence de masque et il en fut ravit, car il préférait utiliser l'un des siens.

Tsuyoi prit l'uniforme et remarqua instantanément qu'il était pour sa vraie taille, non pour son apparence naine.

L'Hokage lui pointa une porte qui donne sur une pièce adjacente. Le jeune homme ne posa pas de question et y entra.

La pièce était en fait une toilette. Tsuyoi retira son masque et se changea rapidement avant de mettre son autre masque, réduisant sa puissance au niveau d'un Jounin.

Il prit ses autres vêtements et retourna dans le bureau de Tsunade.

**« Parfait. Tu as seulement jusqu'à demain pour te rendre à ta destination »** dit-elle simplement avant de faire signe à Tsuyoi qu'il pouvait disposer.

Le jeune homme fit un seal et marmonna quelques paroles que Tsunade ne put identifier et un clone de Tsuyoi, mais forme naine, qui quitta le bureau.

Il salua Godaime et disparut de sa vue.

Le jeune Shinzui se rendit à son logis très loin de Konoha avec ses flashs steps.

Après une heure et demie de voyage, il entra chez lui et déposa ses vêtements avant de totalement se préparer pour sa mission. Il empaqueta que très peu d'affaire. Il mit seulement quelques parchemins dans un petit sac. Il prit aussi la peine d'embarquer les différents Bingo Books qu'il avait ramassé avec le temps.

Il alla ensuite prendre son katana avec son wakizashi avant de retourner à Konoha pour rendre une petite visite surprise à Hinata

**_Fin Flash Back : _**

**« Tu… tu pars pour un… ou deux mois… »** constata-t-elle après qu'il ait raconter ce qu'il avait à faire.

**« Oui… mais tu sais que tu peux toujours m'envoyer un message soit par les tigres où par les fées… » **dit Tsuyoi.

Hinata posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune Shinzui.

**« Tu vas risquer ta vie dans cette mission… »** dit-elle.

**« Probablement… mais ne t'en fait pas… c'est notre lot quotidien ! haha ! Nous sommes des shinobi, c'est notre métier. Et puis, j'ai déjà connu l'enfer, alors je pense être capable de survivre à ça ! »** dit le jeune homme pour essayer de rassurer la jeune fille.

**« Mais… mais… **bégaya Hinata avant de murmurée.** Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre… » **

Tsuyoi enlaça Hinata pour la réconforter et resta silencieux un moment avant de prendre la parole.

**« Si ça peut te rassurer, je peux garder avec moi Toushirou et je t'enverrai une fois par jour un message… ça te va ? »** demanda Tsuyoi.

Hinata hocha doucement de la tête ne se séparant pas du jeune homme.

------------

À l'extérieur, Yajirou marchait de long en large dans le couloir, marmonna pour lui-même, mais certains mots furent captés par Shinshin et ce n'était rien pour le rassurer. Il se promit d'en glisser un mot à Shinzui.

Après encore quelques minutes Yajirou vient vers la porte.

**« Pousses-toi boule de poils »** s'écria le jeune homme avant d'essayer de donner un coup de pied à Shinshin.

Le tigre reçut le coup dans les côtes et poussa un rugissement de douleur avant de donner un coup de patte pour lacérer la jambe gauche de Yajirou qui poussa à son tour un cri de douleur.

Les gardes se réveillèrent seulement à se moment et se placèrent pour protéger Yajirou. Hiashi commença à crier contre Shinshin essayant de lui ordonner d'arrêter, alors que les parents de Yajirou essayaient de calmer leur fils.

La tension était palpable, on aurait pu la trancher à l'aide d'un kunaï tellement elle était dense. Personne ne bougeait et attendait les mouvements de l'un d'entre eux.

C'est à se moment que la porte de la chambre d'Hinata s'ouvrit et une tête gigantesque de tigre se montra et poussa un rugissement qui surprit tout le monde avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

L'ANBU s'avança, après de départ du tigre.

**« Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Maître, ce… _jeune homme_ voulait entrer de force… »** cracha Shinshin furieux.

**« Nous avons finit de toute façon…** dit Tsuyoi qui se retourna vers Hinata et murmura assez fort pour que seule elle entendre.** N'oublie pas de m'écrire Hina-chan… Ja ne » **

L'ANBU disparut sous leur regard les laissant tous perplexe. Hinata profita de se moment et fit signe à son compagnon animal d'entrer dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, ce qui les tira tous de leur était de choc.

La jeune fille verrouilla sa porte juste avant d'entendre des pas s'approcher et tenter d'ouvrir, mais en vain. Elle avait eut à peine le temps de poser le papier que Tsuyoi lui avait donné… un seal qui permettait de verrouiller totalement une pièce et qui n'était ouvrable que de l'intérieur… ou presque. Elle fut heureux d'avoir se petit parchemin, car à entendre les coups donnés et les cris de Yajirou, lui donnèrent la chaire de poule. Cette première journée c'était plutôt mal passé et ne laissait présager rien de bon pour ceux qui reste à venir…

------------

Tsuyoi après son départ fila directeur vers sa destination. Il ne fit pas dans la dentelle et utilisa de long flashs steps pour rapidement se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Mais son entêtement lui coûta du temps, car à deux reprises, il se fit prendre en chasse par des missin-nin assoiffés de sang. Il affronta le premier et ne traîna pas trop. Le missin-nin se fit rapidement avoir, car alors qu'il pensait affronter Tsuyoi, il affrontait en réalité un clone, pendant que le jeune Shinzui mettait en place son attaque.

**« ****Dotons: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu ****(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) » **

**Le missin-nin sentit Tsuyoi le tirer sous terre ne lui laissant que la tête à l'extérieur, tête, dont s'empressa se couper l'ANBU. **

**Le jeune homme prit alors son Bingo Book de Konoha et regarda à l'intérieur… **

**_Classe B _**

**_Shinbo Kyo _**

****

**_Tentative d'assassina sur Uzumaki Naruto alors qu'il avait cinq ans. Tuer directement pour avoir brisé la loi de Sandaime Hokage sur la protection d'Uzumaki Naruto. _**

_« Tentative d'assassina sur un jeune de cinq ans… c'est fort ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il a se gamin ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment entendu parlé à part venant d'Hina-chan… et je n'ai jamais entendu le nom Uzumaki dans toute la ville… donc pas de Clan…Pourquoi vouloir le faire assassiner ? »_ pensa Tsuyoi avant de ranger son livre et de prendre un parchemin pour y seller la tête du missin-nin et ramasser la prime à son retour.

Il se remit en route et ne lui fallut que trois heures avant d'être à nouveau dérangé. Cette fois par contre ce n'était pas un petit missin-nin comme Shinbo… non… d'après ce que Tsuyoi pouvait sentir de la source de chakra qui émanait de son poursuiveur, il venait de s'attirer l'attention d'un missin-nin de classe A… voir même de classe S s'il masque son chakra avec habileté. Ce n'était pas bon… vraiment pas bon pour lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire face… mais il voulait aussi se dépêcher à rejoindre le contact de Tsunade et si on ajoute au fait que se tracer un chemin ensanglanter laisse des marques et ne fait pas dans le discret.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour faire quelques hand seals et prononcer… **Oni Bushin no Jutsu **(Demon Clone Technique).

Un clone identique apparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il ne resta pas en place plus d'une seconde et se dirigea directement dans une autre direction. Il se dirigea vers le pays de la Pluie avec ses flashs steps, alors que Tsuyoi continua son chemin au travers du pays de l'Herbe à la course.

Le jeune homme constata que son stratagème fonctionnait lorsqu'il sentit la trace de son poursuiveur dévier et suivre celle de son clone.

Il courut donc en paix évitant les patrouilles Shinobi du pays avec assez d'aisance et se rendit à la frontière du pays de la Terre. Devant lui l'herbe se faisait plus rare, la terre moins fertile et plus rocailleuse. Il se dirigea vers une petite bourgade dénudée de population shinobi. Il utilisa un genjutsu qui lui donna une apparence très banale d'un voyageur et entra dans le village.

Les passants dans les se faisaient assez nombreux, mais aucun ne firent attention à lui. Il se promena sans but réel avant de se décider d'arrêter pour aller manger. Il chercha une auberge et en trouva une… la seule du village en fait et c'était plus une taverne qu'autre chose…

Lorsqu'il entra, il découvrit que l'ambiance était à la joie. Les éclats de voix s'élevaient, mais l'une d'elle dominait. Au son, Tsuyoi pouvait aisément dire que l'homme était très soûl.

Son regard balaya la pièce et tomba sur l'homme en question. Il était grand avec une chevelure blanche et longue, il avait un pied sur la table, son verre levé dans les airs et racontait une histoire. Le jeune Shinzui soupira en reconnaissant Jiraiya.

Il s'approcha dans la taverne de son contact.

**« Jiraiya-sama…** commença Tsuyoi avant d'ajouter. **Tsunade-sama vous fait dire que si vous transformer Naruto en pervers, elle vous castrera à froid… » **

Le Sannin tourna son regard sur Tsuyoi.

**« Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive… **grogna l'homme avant de finir son verre.** Veuillez m'excusez mesdames, mais mon devoir m'appel ! » **

Tsuyoi quitta le bâtiment suivit par Jiraiya. Une fois à l'extérieur, le Sannin lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues avant de quitter l'enceinte du village. C'est seulement à se moment que le jeune homme sentit un source de chakra pas loin. _Sûrement Naruto…_pensa Tsuyoi._ Bon chakra… enfin, bonne puissance… très bonne même… mais presque aucun contrôle… c'est mauvais ça par contre…_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Naruto, celui-ci s'aperçut de leur présence.

**« Ero-sennin !! Ero-sennin !! Je pensais que tu devais aller chercher un repas ? **questionna Naruto. **Et c'est qui lu… » **

Il ne fut pas capable de finir sa phrase et tomba à genou en se tenant le ventre de douleur. Jiraiya figea instantanément en voyant l'aura sanglante entourer Naruto peu à peu… Il cherche frénétiquement dans les poches avant de sortir un petit bout de papier avec un seal. Alors qu'il s'approcha pour coller le seal sur Naruto, une main se posa sur son épaule.

**« Attendez… un instant… »** dit Tsuyoi stupéfait.

Jiraiya tourna son regard sur Naruto pour voir le chakra rouge devenir de plus en plus dense et à prendre lentement la forme d'une tête animale au-dessus de son apprenti qui souffre le martyr.

Après quelques secondes une voix puissante retentit… Une voix qui fit frémir le Sannin.

**« Arggg ! Tu es très chanceux Shinzui… si je n'étais pas emprisonner dans se corps je te boufferai sur place ! »** Le chakra rouge essaya de s'en prendre à Tsuyoi, mais une barrière bleu se créa et Kyuubi se la prit en pleine face.

**« Kyuubi no Kitsune…** dit Tsuyoi qui laissa tomber son illusion avant de porter sa main à son masque et de le retirer.** Kami-chan a été très… mais très désappointée par ton action contre Konoha. » **

Jiraiya qui n'était vraiment pas préparé, avait fléchit un genou qu'il posa au sol lorsque Tsuyoi avait retiré son masque. _ Kami-sama,c'est qui se type ?!? _pensa-t-il se relevant lentement._ Parler à Kyuubi comme il le fait…et sa… puissance… effroyable…_

**« Hahaha ! Kami-sama n'est jamais désappointée par moi ! »** répliqua Kyuubi.

**« Je n'en serais pas trop certain à ta place… **répondit le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers Jiraiya. **Je te conseil de te boucher les oreilles et d'utiliser un jutsu en plus autour de moi pour boucher le son… » **

Le ton employé ne laissa pas de place à de réplique, ce qu'aurait normalement fait le Sannin. Mais vu la puissance déployée par l'ANBU, il ne discuta pas et s'exécuta. Il employa un jutsu qu'il posa autour de l'ANBU avant de se boucher les oreilles et malgré tout, il entendit très clairement la puissante voix féminine qui sortit de la bouche de Tsuyoi, alors que celui-ci se retrouva entouré d'une aura blanche.

**« KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER T'ATTAQUER À DES MORTELS** rugit la voix**. TOI QUI ES LE KONJOU LE PLUS PUISSANT À ÊTRE RESTÉ. TU DÉSHONORE TES PAIRS, TES FRÈRES ET SŒURS, MAIS SURTOUT, TU ME DÉSHONNORE MOI ! »**

Jiraiya pu lire la stupeur et la peur sur le visage du renard. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pour voir lire ces expressions sur le visage de Kyuubi.

**« Ka… Ka… Kaa-san…** bégaya Kyuubi.**Go… gomen nasai… Mais… mais… Konoha a des plans pour la prise de pouvoir sur le monde… Ils veulent tous tuer les Konjou… tous nous détruire… » **

Les dernières paroles du renard firent sortir Jiraiya de sa stupeur.

**« ATTEND ! Renard de mes deux ! **cria le Sannin.** Konoha n'a jamais prévu de faire une telle chose… !** s'indigna-t-il avant de demander…** C'est quoi un Konjou ? » **

La tête faite de chakra se tourna vers Jiraiya.

**« Menteur !!!** hurla Kyuubi.** Orochimaru est venu me voir au nom de Konoha pour m'embarquer dans leur plan de domination mondiale. Il m'a demandé de lever une armée démoniaque pour servir Konoha. » **

Le Sannin ne pu s'empêcher et s'écroula sur le sol en riant, s'attirant la colère du Konjou qui cogna avec force contre la barrière qui l'empêchait de massacrer Jiraiya.

**« Attend, tu… tu as vraiment cru… Oro… Orochimaru… ?** demanda Jiraiya en essayant de retenir son fou rire.** Depuis quand on fait confiance aux serpents ? Orochimaru a été bannit de Konoha il y a quinze ans… » **termina-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

**« CESSE DE TORTURER SE JEUNE MORTEL MAINTENANT,** demanda la voix, quelques secondes avant que Naruto arrête de se tordre de douleur.** BIEN, J'ESPÈRE QU'À L'AVENIR TU SERAS PLUS CONSCIENCIEUX. POUR TE RACHETER, TU SAIS CE QUE TU AS À FAIRE… » **

L'aura autour de Tsuyoi disparut et il tomba à genou, en sueur avant de vomir.

**« Kami-chan… la prochaine fois, je t'étripe… »** murmura-t-il assez fort que Jiraiya entend.

Naruto regarda Tsuyoi, sur son visage se peignait encore la douleur qu'il avait subit. Il se releva lentement pour s'asseoir.

**« Je veux savoir c'était quoi ÇA ?!? »** demanda-t-il approuvé par Jiraiya qui vient voir s'il était correct.

Tsuyoi se releva à son tour avant de s'asseoir. Il soupira.

**« Avant, je pense que nous devons quitter cet endroit, **dit-il.** D'ici très peu de temps un bataillon d'Iwa** (roche)** et de Kusa **(herbe)** shinobi, surtout après la petite apparition du Kyuubi et de toute la haine qui suintait de son chakra en plus de ma petite… démonstration… »**

Jiraiya ne put qu'approuver la logique du jeune homme. Il se leva et aida Naruto à en faire autant avant de se dépêcher à tout ramasser pour leur départ.

Tsuyoi se leva aussi, avec un peu de difficulté. Lorsque se fut fait, il trouva difficile de reste debout dans risquer de tomber. Il ferma les yeux un instant se concentrant, juste avant de faire quelques seals et ensuite de dire… **Kuchiyose Tenjoukai : Sho Hebun : Kirido **(Summoning Heaven World : Low Gate : First Heaven)

Naruto reconnut l'enchaînement de seals, sauf le premier. Jiraiya de son coté se retourna rapidement vers Tsuyoi lorsqu'il sentit la forte présente de chakra juste pour voir un énorme nuage de fumée se former et rapidement se disperser pour laisser place à la vision de trois tigres de la taille d'un cheval.

**« Yo ! Tsuyoi ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à respecter la promesse que tu as faite à Hinata-sama ? »** dit Toushirou.

**« Tu peux te la fermer une minute…** grogna Tsuyoi avant de se tourner vers Naruto et son sensei. **Montez vite, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps… » **

**« Encore moins que vous le pensez Shinzui-sama…** dit l'un des d'eux autres tigres.** J'ai une vingtaine de shinobi venant du Nord-Ouest… » **

**« Kusa… »** murmura Tsuyoi.

**« Moi, j'en ai une trentaine du Sud-est… »** dit l'autre tigre.

**« Iwa…** dit Jiraiya avant de se dépêcher encore plus.** Il faut partir maintenant. Nous ne pouvons prendre la chance que l'un d'eux aperçoive Naruto, sinon les problèmes ne finiront plus. » **

Naruto lança un regard à son sensei.

**« Ero-sennin ! ** cria-t-il.** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va avoir des problèmes s'ils me voient ? » **

Le Sannin ne répondit pas et monta sur le dos d'un des tigres, alors que Tsuyoi monta sur Toushirou.

**« Vite Naruto, je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard… » **dit Jiraiya.

Le jeune genin grogna mais montant quand même sur le dos de la bête. Une fois que se fut fait, ils filèrent tous. Les tigres se mirent en route et s'éloignèrent le plus possible des shinobi…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Hello !

Bon, voici enfin mon chapitre 7 !! oui, oui, ce n'est pas un rêve ! Je viens à peine de finir de transcrire et de mettre sur word mon chapitre !

Je vais me mettre maintenant à mon prochain chapitre sur ma Fic sur HP… donc la suite sera p-e un peu longue à avenir, mais je n'abandonne pas, soyez sur !

Tout ce qui reste à dire, Bonne lecture !

Valérius

**Chapitre 7 :**

Après quelques minutes, Jiraiya percevait toujours les signatures des shinobi qui les suivaient. Il tourna son regard sur Naruto qui arrivait à peine à rester sur le tigre… Le contre coup de l'apparition de Kyuubi. Le Sannin regarda alors Tsuyoi qui était dans le même état que Naruto. Il grogna et maudit Kami avant de sauter en bas du tigre sur lequel il était.

**« Continuez, je vais les arrêter ! »** cria-t-il.

Le tigre rattrapa les autres le laissant. Il n'était pas un Sannin pour rien non plus.

Jiraiya attendit patiemment et lorsque les shinobi se posèrent devant lui, il ne leur donna pas le temps de réagir, faisant plusieurs hands seals, les prenant par surprise.

**« Doton :**** Yomi Numa » (**Eath release : Swamp of the underworld**)**

Il mit beaucoup de chakra pour couvrir une large zone du terrain. Les shinobi d'Iwa et de Kusa restèrent prit dans le marais créé par le Sannin. Jiraiya ne resta pas longtemps et se téléporta un peu plus loin avant d'invoquer Gamabunta, peu heureux de se faire invoquer que pour servir de moyen de transport, avant de se mettre à la suite des tigres. Il lui fallut un moment avant de rattraper son apprenti et l'ANBU.

**« Nous serons tranquille pour un petit moment. »** dit-il alors qu'il arriva à la hauteur des deux autres

Toushirou tourna la tête vers le Sannin qui se tenait sur Gamabunta.

**« Gamabunta, **cria le tigre.** Ça faisait longtemps ! »**

**« Toushirou ?!** dit l'énorme amphibien.** Kami-sama, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

**« Hey, **cria Jiraiya qui les interrompit. **Ce n'est pas le moment. Pour l'instant il faut se trouver un endroit sécuritaire pour que ces deux là se repose »**

Le Sannin posa son regard sur Naruto et Tsuyoi qui avaient de la difficulté à tenir sur leur tigre toujours dans un état d'extrême fatigue. Les deux créatures ne dirent rien de plus et accélérèrent.

Jiraiya dirigea le groupe hors des frontières d'Iwa et Kusa. Il décida de rapidement traverser Kusa et retourner sur le territoire sous le contrôle de Konoha. Ils voyagèrent durant quelques heures avant de franchir la frontière du pays du Feu. Jiraiya prit précaution de s'éloigner de la frontière pour être certain qu'aucune patrouille de Kusa n'ose se risquer sur se territoire qui n'est pas le leur.

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'ils c'étaient assez éloigné, il renvoya Gamabunta. Les deux tigres qui avaient accompagnés Toushirou quittèrent aussi, alors que ce dernier resta à surveiller les deux jeunes qui dormaient toujours, alors que le Sannin alla chercher du bois et prépara un camp avant de se coucher pour prendre du repos, laissant toujours la garde au tigre.

Le lendemain, Jiraiya se leva vers les 11h et prépara un repas avec ce que Toushirou a été chassé après son réveil. C'est l'odeur de la cuisson qui tira Naruto de son sommeil.

**« Hey ! Ero-Sennin ! On est rendu où ? »** questionna Naruto.

Jiraiya soupira. Visiblement Naruto n'avait pas envie de délaisser se surnom. Il avait encore un long chemin à faire avant d'avoir le respect de son apprenti, il décida de répondre à Naruto, ignorant le manque du respect du jeune genin.

**« Nous sommes revenu pas trop loin de Konoha.** » répondit-t-il en lui tendant un bout de bois sur lequel était empalé un lapin.

Naruto s'empressa à prendre la viande que lui tendit le Sannin et commença à dévorer son repas. Ce n'est qu'après avoir terminé son lapin qu'il pensa à questionner son sensei sur l'ANBU.

Il détourna son regard vers la forme de Tsuyoi endormi avec Toushirou qui veille sur lui.

**« Ero-Sennin, pourquoi un ANBU est ici ? »** questionna-t-il avec intelligence.

**« Tsunade l'a envoyé en mission et je suis son contact. C'est moi qui ait son ordre de mission » ** répondit Jiraiya.

Naruto se retourna à nouveau vers Tsuyoi, se leva et s'approcha. Il remarqua qu'il avait de nouveau son masque. Il resta quelques secondes à l'observer.

**« Tu sais que ce n'est pas très polie de fixer les gens comme ça ? »** questionna Tsuyoi en se redressant.

Naruto sursauta ne s'étant pas rendu compte que le jeune Shinzui était conscient. Le tigre se leva et s'approcha du feu fait par Jiraiya.

**« Enfin réveillé ! ** dit alors Naruto en souriant.** Je me nomme Uzumaki Naruto et je serai le prochain Hokage.**

Tsuyoi sourit derrière son masque. Il voyait bien pourquoi Hinata avait un faible pour lui. Il était plein de vie, il a une grande confiance en lui et surtout, il est du genre à faire ami-ami avec tout le monde.

Tsuyoi se mit debout et se présenta à son tour.

**« Shinzui Tsuyoi, **dit-il.** Genin de Kohona et secrètement ANBU. Je suis originaire d'Enzeru où, à mon retour, je prendrai ma place officielle de Youkikage. »**

Naruto s'arrêta de manger le second lapin qu'il c'était reprit et regarda Tsuyoi avec les yeux grands ouvert et la mâchoire pendante.

**« Tu… tu… est un kage…?** » demanda-t-il.

Le jeune Shinzui hocha de la tête. C'était la vérité, il est le Youkikage, car le dernier est mort de la main de l'Akatsuki et qu'il est le seul héritier des Shinzui.

**« Je suis, Juuyondaime, le quatorzième Youkikage d'Enzeru. »** dit Tsuyoi.

**« Wow ! Génial !** s'écria Naruto.** Comment est ton village ? »**

Tsuyoi sourit derrière son masque face à l'enthousiasme de Naruto.

**« Enzeru était un village magnifique et plein de vie. C'était paisible malgré les différents entre les clans. Vous devez comprendre que tous les Bloodlines de notre monde sont issu d'Enzeru… que l'on nomme aussi Youkigakure no Sato. C'est la source des Bloodlines… Tous les villageois en possèdent au moins un. »** dit Tsuyoi.

Naruto buvait littéralement les paroles de Tsuyoi, alors que Jiraiya trouvait que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte que le jeune Youkikage parlait au passé.

**« Ils sont tous morts n'est-ce pas ? »** interrompit le Sannin.

Tsuyoi s'arrêta et regarda Jiraiya.

**« Effectivement. Il y a trois ans que l'Akatsuki a attaqué le village sous l'influence d'Orochimaru. À se moment, ils avaient en leur possession six des neuf Konjou, enfin, ceux que vous appelez les Bijuu. »** dit franchement Tsuyoi. Il n'avait pas à cacher se fait pour la simple et bonne raison que Naruto retenait en lui le Konjou le plus puissant resté dans se monde.

La nouvelle percuta de plein fouet Naruto et son sensei, mais avant qu'un des deux ne puisse dire un mot, la tête rouge de Kyuubi se formata au-dessus de Naruto, mais sans douleur pour le jeune genin.

**« C'est donc pourquoi elle a fait de toi son avatar… »** dit très sérieusement le regard, alors que Tsuyoi approuva.

**« Heu… C'est quoi un avatar ?! »** questionna Naruto, ce qui fit soupirer Kyuubi.

**« Shinzui est l'avatar de Kami-kaasan… Il est son représentant dans se monde,** répondit-il. **Okaa-san ne peut venir d'elle-même avec toute sa puissance. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a créé, nous les Konjou.** Il fit une petite pause avant d'ajouter. **Mais si nous venions à devenir trop problématiques, elle avait besoin d'une carte pour nous mettre hors d'usage… l'avatar. Il est aussi fort qu'un Konjou si ce n'est pas plus.** Kyuubi sentit l'émerveillement de Naruto et décida de lui briser sa bulle.** Le seul inconvénient est qu'après avoir utilisé son pouvoir d'avatar, il meurt… »**

Jiraiya regarda Tsuyoi très sérieusement. Il arriva à mesurer l'étendu des responsabilités qui pèse sur le jeune homme. Naruto de son côté sentit les paroles de Kyuubi peser lourds. Tsuyoi n'était qu'un instrument qui sera jeté après une utilisation. Sa vie lui sera retirée et il ne pourra rien contre. Il trouva ça injuste la situation dans laquelle le jeune Shinzui se trouvait. Il allait verbaliser ses pensées, mais il fut interrompu.

**« Je sais que tu trouve ça injuste, mais il n'y a rien à faire contre. »** répliqua Kyuubi.

**« Je suis entrainé depuis l'âge de cinq ans,** dit le jeune Shinzui.** Sans mes pouvoir d'avatar, je serai très probablement capable de vaincre Kyuubi en un contre un… »**

**« Petit avorton !! **cria le renard.** Attend que je sorte et tu vas avoir à faire à le tout puissant Kyuubi No Kitsune »**

Tsuyoi éclata de rire en même temps que Toushirou. Il fallut un certain temps avant qu'ils arrêtent de rire.

**« Tu ne connais vraiment pas Tsuyoi-kun, **répliqua le tigre.** Si ce n'était que de son entrainement, il pourrait vaincre Yonbi… mais combiné avec son Bloodline, enfin, ses Bloodlines, il peut te vaincre j'en suis certain. Je dirais même qu'il pourrait faire un combat nul contre Juusho s'il n'en sort pas vainqueur. »**

Tsuyoi soupira. Toushirou avait bien le chic pour donner des informations confidentielles.

**« Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ? »** questionna Kyuubi.

**« Je possède en moi, présentement tous les Bloodlines, mais pour les caractéristiques du mien, qui est nouveau, tu vas sécher. »** répliqua Tsuyoi.

La réponse ne fut que peu satisfaisante pour Kyuubi, mais il s'en contenta. Son attention fut détournée du jeune Youkikage par Naruto.

**« Hey ! La boule de poils, t'as bientôt fini ? **demanda le jeune shinobi. **Parce que ce n'est pas se qui a de plus plaisant avoir ton chakra m'enveloppant. »**

**« Idiot !** s'exclama le Konjou.** Comment veux-tu que je communique avec l'extérieur ? »** demanda le renard.

**« Je ne sais pas…** dit Naruto.** Et puis pourquoi t'as besoin de communiquer avec l'extérieur ? »**

Jiraiya et Tsuyoi soupirèrent. Naruto et Kyuubi s'engueulaient comme de vrais gamins. Après un certain moment le jeune Shinzui rétablie la situation.

**« Konjou Kuchiyose No Jutsu : chibi Kyuubi No Kitsune »**

La tête de chakra au-dessus de Naruto disparut alors qu'un nuage de fumée se format devant Tsuyoi. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa un renard de taille conventionnel se tenait devant eux. La seule chose qui permettait de dire que ce n'état pas un renard normal était ses neuf queues.

**« Comment peux-tu oser ?! »** cracha Kyuubi en se tournant vers Tsuyoi projetant toute sa haine vers lui.

Naruto, Jiraiya et Toushirou se figèrent sous la pression de la haine du renard. Bien qu'il soit en format réduit avec un maigre pourcentage de sa puissance, ça n'affect pas la haine qu'il peut générer et projeter à autrui.

Tsuyoi retira son masque pour contrer l'effet de la haine du Konjou. Il projeta sa propre haine contre le renard pour le forcer à arrêter. Après quelques instants, Kyuubi arrêta et Tsuyoi remit son masque.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Loin de où est présentement Naruto, de nombreux shinobi s'amassèrent rapidement sur les remparts du village de Konoha. La haine de Kyuubi et celle de Tsuyoi se sont fait ressentir jusqu'à Konoha

Hinata qui était assise seule dans sa chambre avec Shinshin releva la tête.

**« Shinzui-sama et Kyuubi No Kistune…** murmura le tigre.** Si je pouvais voir se combat… »**

La jeune Hyuuga regarda son compagnon.

**« Mais… Kyuubi est mort, il y a un peu plus d'une douzaine d'années… »**

Shinshin se leva et vint s'asseoir devant Hinata.

**« Kyuubi est un Konjou… C'est le plus puissant à être resté dans se monde. Byakuya-sama n'est même pas assez puissante pour vaincre Ichibi, alors faut pas rêver sur le massacre qu'elle recevrait contre Kyuubi,** informa le tigre.** On sait qu'un humain est capable de tenir tête à Kyuubi, mais de là à le tuer… Nah, impossible. »**

Hinata réalisa que c'était grotesque que Yondaime, aussi puissant et talentueux soit-il, puisse terrasser une créature telle Kyuubi.

**« Mais… mais… pourquoi nous apprenons que Yondaime a tué Kyuubi ? » **questionna-t-elle.

**« Probablement pour le prestige du village, mais j'en doute fort. Et puis pourquoi voudrait-il tuer Kyuubi alors qu'il peut l'utiliser ? »** répondit Shinshin.

**« L'utiliser ? Mais comment ? »** demanda Hinata.

**« L'Homme a découvert une technique qui permet de neutraliser une personne un être plus puissant qu'eux. » **dit Shinshin.

Hinata allait redemander au tigre comment c'était possible, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa mère s'élevé dans sa tête lui donnant la réponse.

**« Ils peuvent sceller l'âme, l'essence de l'être dans un objet ou une autre personne… Comme moi, Kyuubi a été scellé dans une personne. Une personne qui détient toute la puissance du Konjou… Une personne détesté… haïe littéralement par tout le village, car pour la quasi-totalité de Konoha pense qu'il est la réincarnation du renard. Une personne qui est passé près de la mort à plusieurs reprises et si ça n'avait été que de quelques rares protecteurs qu'il avait, aujourd'hui, il serait bien mort. »** dit Tora.

Tout au long de l'explication de sa mère, l'image de Naruto s'imposa à son esprit. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que Naruto, son idole, était le conteneur de Kyuubi No Kitsune. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient enfin en place dans sa tête. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les villageois agissaient de cette façon envers lui et pourquoi elle le sentait si puissant.

**« Naruto… »** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

**« Oui… Uzumaki Naruto… Enfin… Namikaze Naruto, car il est le fils de Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage. »** dit Tora.

**« Mais… mais… pourquoi prendre son fils ? »** questionna Hinata.

**« Son devoir d'Hokage. La responsabilité, il ne pouvait la déposer sur les épaules d'un autre. »** répondit sa mère.

Hinata comprit quelques peu les motivations de Yondaime. Elle chassa de son esprit se sujet pour y repenser plus tard et continua à écrire sa lettre à Tsuyoi.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Kyuubi agita ses queues en signe de frustration.

**« Ça n'aurait pas été très discret de t'avoir grandeur nature ici, aussi près de Konoha »** grogna Tsuyoi.

Le renard grogna encore plus de frustration à cause qu'il devait admettre que le jeune Shinzui avait raison. Kyuubi s'assit et se calma un peu.

**« Alors comme ça tu possèdes en toi tous les Kekkei Genkai (Bloodlines)… Et le tien est particulier… Alors ça te fais quoi…? Quinze…? Seize Bloodlines…? »** demanda innocemment le renard.

**« Vingt-et-un en fait…** répondit après un instant Tsuyoi, se disant que ce n'était pas vraiment une information des plus confidentiels.** Tu n'es plus très à jour… »**

**« Humm… Impressionnant…** dit Kyuubi.** Mais je suis curieux de connaître les nouveaux Kekkai Genkai… Surtout le tien… »**

Tsuyoi éclata de rire.

**« Tu peux toujours courir… »** répliqua le jeune Shinzui.

**« Attend que je t'affronte… Tu seras obligé de le révéler ! »** dit le renard

**« Si ça arrive, tu verras… si ça arrive… **dit-il évasivement avant de changer de sujet.** Mais pour l'instant, il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies l'ordre de Kami-chan. Tu as une dette envers Naruto. »**

Le renard se mit à grogner et agiter ses queues à nouveau, alors que Naruto se mit à sauter de joie au grand malheur de Kyuubi.

**« Je lui enseigne cinq jutsu, pas un de plus et le taijutsu des Kitsune. »** répliqua des Kyuubi.

**« Yatta !! **cria Naruto.** C'est super ! Cinq super ninjutsu de Kyuubi !! »**

Le jeune genin dansait autour du feu pour exprimer sa joie.

**« Je vais te faire un petit cadeau moi aussi… **dit Tsuyoi avant de faire trois handseals et de plonger sa main dans le sol pour en sortir trois parchemins. Il en donna un à Jiraiya.** J'ai apprit que vous êtes un seal master. Ceci, c'est un parchemin sur les seals célestes et infernaux. Lorsque vous les aurez maîtrisez, vous pourrez les enseigner à Naruto. **Il se tourna vers le genin.** Pour toi, j'ai un parchemin sur un kenjutsu d'une grande et puissante Famille d'Enzeru. C'est le meilleur kenjutsu pour toi, parce que tu peux utiliser le chakra démoniaque de Kyuubi. »**

Naruto prit le parchemin et se remit à danser de joie.

**« GÉNIAL ! VRAIMENT TROP COOL !! »** cria-t-il très excité.

Tsuyoi sourit sous son masque, alors que Jiraiya et Toushirou riaient de bon cœur devant l'attitude de Naruto.

**« Mais pour pouvoir l'utiliser à sa pleine puissance, tu auras aussi besoin de ceci… »**

Tsuyoi ouvrit le troisième parchemin en l'étalant sur le sol. Il se mordit le pouce et traça une ligne de son sang sur le parchemin. Dans un nuage de fumé sur le parchemin apparut un katana à la lame rougeoyante.

**« Une Lame des Enfers…** dit Kyuubi en se rapprochant prudemment. **Tu es certain de vouloir lui donner ça ? »**

**« Oui, mais tu devras le guider en plus du parchemin. »** répondit Tsuyoi.

**« Qu'est-ce que ce katana a de spécial ? » **questionna Jiraiya.

**« C'est une arme qui a été forgé dans les flammes noires d'un dragon de l'Enfer… »** dit Kyuubi

**« Un clan à Enzeru, son Kekkei Genkai est le chakra démoniaque,** poursuivit le jeune Shinzui.** À l'âge de douze ans chaque membre du clan reçoit une arme forgée dans les flammes noire d'un dragon de l'enfer. L'arme utilise le chakra démoniaque pour les nombreuses techniques et seules les armes forgées de cette façon peuvent être utilisées. »**

**« Mais, le 'hic' c'est que l'arme à une volonté propre,** continua Kyuubi.** Elle a toujours besoin de sang et de combats. Au milieu d'un affrontement, l'arme peut prendre le contrôle de son porteur qui entre dans une frénésie guerrière. »**

**« Et plus l'essence démoniaque est puissante dans le porteur, plus la frénésie est puissante. Par exemple, Naruto avec le chakra de Kyuubi, s'il entre dans une frénésie, il sera pire que Kyuubi lui-même. Généralement les Konjou démoniaque n'en utilisent jamais, c'est trop risqué. »** poursuivit Tsuyoi.

Jiraiya regarda Tsuyoi et Kyuubi faisant aller son regard de l'un à l'autre comme s'ils étaient fous.

**« Vous voulez vraiment donner un truc pareil à Naruto ? »** questionna le Sannin.

Tsuyoi soupira. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, vraiment pas une bonne chose à faire, mais il savait qu'avec l'Akatsuki, il aurait besoin de toute la puissance qu'il pouvait avoir. Et puis, il avait besoin de lui comme alliée… Quel puissant allié Naruto fera lorsqu'il aura maîtrisé le kenjutsu.

**« Nous n'avons pas le choix… Ça lui donne plus de chance contre l'Akatsuki… »** répondit Kyuubi.

Le Gama Sannin tourna son regard sur Naruto qui se battait contre des ennemis imaginaires avec son nouveau katana. Il soupira…Il ne pouvait se voiler la face. Pour l'instant, il était capable de les contenir… mais est-ce que Kisame et Itachi sont les plus puissants ? ou les plus faibles ?

**« Hey, Naruto vient ici ! »** cria Jiraiya en attirant l'attention du genin qui s'approcha.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ero-sennin ? » **dit Naruto.

**« Range ce katana… Ce n'est pas par là que nous commencerons,** dit le Sannin. ** Nous allons commencer par raffiner ton contrôle sur ton chakra. »**

Naruto rangea le katana en grognant avant de s'en aller plus loin. Jiraiya jeta aussi un regard à Kyuubi qui suivit silencieusement Naruto, comprenant que son geôlier ne devait préférablement pas rester sans surveillance.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, le Sannin se tourna vers Tsuyoi. Il glissa une main dans son sac et en sortit un parchemin qu'il tendit à Tsuyoi.

**« Ton ordre de mission, **dit-il.** Normalement j'avais prévu deux à trois mois pour la compléter, mais je suis prêt à parier que d'ici une semaine, un mois tu auras terminé. »**

Tsuyoi prit le parchemin et l'ouvrit. Tout ce qu'il y vit fut des noms et des lieux. Il leva les yeux du parchemin et regarda le Sannin.

**« Se sont dix-sept déserteurs de tous villages, qui comptent rejoindre Otogakure. Ils sont tous de classe B ou A à l'exception de deux de classe S. »** dit Jiraiya.

**« Parfait, ça sera fait… J'ai même déjà commencé avec celui-ci. »** dit Tsuyoi en se remémorant Shinbo Kyu qui apparaissait sur la liste.

Jiraiya haussa les sourcils.

**« Comment ?? »** questionna-t-il.

**« Je l'ai croisé alors que j'étais sur le chemin pour vous rencontrer… »** répondit le jeune Shinzui.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Jiraiya fit un briefing complet sur chaque déserteur de la liste. Ils terminèrent alors que Naruto revint vers eut avec Kyuubi.

**« Oi ! ANBU-san ! ANBU-san !** cria Naruto.**Tu peux m'apprendre un super Jutsu ? »**

Jiraiya soupira. C'est bien la seule chose à laquelle son apprenti semblait être capable de penser.

**« Malheureusement je ne peux pas pour l'instant, mais je suis prêt à te donner un coup de main pour le kenjutsu. »** répondit Tsuyoi.

Naruto oublia les ninjutsu et se hâta à prendre son katana pour rejoindre Tsuyoi qui avait le sien aussi.

Les quatre heures qui suivirent Naruto les passa à apprendre les bases du Akuma no Odori (Danse du démon). Lorsqu'ils finirent Naruto était totalement épuisé, alors que Tsuyoi n'avait pas encore versé une goutte de sueur.

**« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre Naruto-kun, mais maintenant tu vas devoir t'entraîner physiquement aussi, parce que c'est la base du Akuma no Odori. Normalement tu devrais être capable de te battre pendant deux heures à plein régime avant de verser une goutte de sueur. »** dit Tsuyoi.

**« Wow ! Génial ! »** s'exclama Naruto.

**« C'est dût au chakra démoniaque qui renforcie ton corps en plus de l'endurcir. »** répondit le jeune Shinzui.

Alors qu'ils rejoignirent Jiraiya qui étudiait le parchemin que Tsuyoi lui avait donné et que Toushirou faisait une sieste, un petit tigre, ou plutôt une petite tigresse s'approcha d'eux.

**« Shinzui-sama. »** dit la tigresse.

**« Hey, Fubuki,** dit Toushirou en levant la tête.** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

**« Je… je suis venu… mener une lettre pour Shinzui-sama… de la part d'Hinata-sama. »** dit la tigresse en s'approchant de Tsuyoi.

**« Hinata ?!** dit Naruto étonné.** Tu la connais ? »**

**« Oui, **dit Tsuyoi en prenant la lettre.** Nous sommes dans la même équipe de genin… »**

**« Genin ?! Mais… mais… Tu es un ANBU… un Kage même !! »** s'exclama Naruto.

**« Et puis…? J'ai le droit de passer pour un genin… »** répondit-il avant de l'éloigner pour lire la lettre de la jeune fille.

_Bonjour Tsu-kun, _

_Alors comment se déroule ta mission ? Bien j'espère. De mon côté, je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre le restant de la journée d'hier. Yajirou no Baka venait à toutes les heures essayer d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, même durant la nuit ! Il va s'en dire que ma nuit a été très désagréable. Je me cent fois plus en sécurité dans la Forêt de la Mort que ma chambre._

_Se matin, mon père est venu me chercher. Je n'ai pas eut le choix de sortir. Lorsque je suis entrée dans la salle à manger, Yajirou m'a littéralement sauté dessus et… et… Il a essayé de m'embrasser… C'était affreux !! Comment a-t-il pu oser ?! Jamais je ne permettrai que l'on m'embrasse sans mon consentement. Je l'ai giflé sous une impulsion subite, mais je me doute que ça vienne de me mère._

_Le reste de la journée j'ai été forcée de la passé avec mon « prétendant »… Heureusement que Shinshin était toujours avec moi, sinon… sinon… je crains pour ma… vertu…_

_J'ai réussi à me libérer de se pervers aux mains trop baladeuses pour venir t'écrire cette lettre._

_Pitié, Tsu-kun… pitié… Fait n'importe quoi, mais ne me laisse pas longtemps avec lui._

Sur la lettre des traces de larmes sont encore visible. Il comprenait le calvaire dans lequel Hinata se trouvait.

_Pour changer de sujet, Shinshin m'a dit que tu avais rencontré Kyuubi No Kistune, ou selon ce que j'ai compris… Naruto qui contient le renard. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas battu l'un contre l'autre, malgré Shinshin qui m'a affirmer qu'il aimerait être aux premières loges de se combat. Personnellement je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir voir ça, n'y même que ça arrive. J'ai… je ne veux pas risquer de perdre l'une des personnes qui arrive à me faire me sentir bien et compétente._

_J'attends de tes nouvelles Tsu-kun._

_Hina-chan._

Tsuyoi rangea la lettre avant de sortir un bout de papier pour répondre à Hinata. Il lui fallut une heure pour répondre avant qu'il invoque son messager et donna sa lettre avant d'aller faire ses aux revoir à Jiraiya et Naruto avant de partir accomplir sa mission.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Hinata était paisiblement assise dans le jardin par cette belle fin de soirée. Elle écouta distraitement son prétendant qui se parlait à lui-même. Shinshin était couché près d'elle sa tête sur ses jambes d'Hinata qui caressait distraitement le tigre qui appréciait.

Après un moment Shinshin leva la tête, les oreilles relevées et le Byakugan actif, se que remarqua Hinata.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shinshin-kun ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Le tigre désactiva son Byakugan et reposa sa tête sur les jambes de la jeune fille.

**« Ce n'est que la réponse de Shinzui-sama. »** murmura-t-il ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de Yajirou qui parlait toujours dans le vide.

**« Tsu-kun… »** dit Hinata un sourire fleurissant sur son visage.

Mais le sourire fut de courte durée, car son prétendant l'avait entendu…

**« Tsu-kun ?! C'est quoi ça…? Ou plutôt qui pour que tu te permettes d'utiliser le –kun ? »** demanda-t-il hargneusement.

Hinata jeta un regard noir à Yajirou. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il refasse sa crise de jalousie.

**« C'est mon coéquipier,** répondit Hinata. **Il est en mission je pense… »**

Hinata fut coupé par une personne qui se dressa devant elle.

**« J'ai un message de la part de Shinzui-sama, »** dit une fois féminine très légère, fluide et douce qui fait réagir Hinata qui sera les dents.

La jeune Hyuuga prit la lettre de Tsuyoi, alors que Yajirou se leva d'un bon et arracha la lettre des mains de la jeune fille.

**« Bon voyons voir ce que se petit minable peut bien vouloir à ma futur femme, »** dit-il en ouvrant la lettre.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put faire avant d'entendre Hinata se lever.

**« ****Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms) »**

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant d'entrer dans un monde de douleur et de cris. Ses hurlements attirèrent l'attention des gardes et du père de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Hinata terminait le Hakka Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho ce qui surprit énormément Hiashi.

Yajirou tomba au sol alors qu'Hinata lui arracha la lettre des mains.

**« Recommence encore une fois et je te tues » **dit-elle sur un ton froid qui surprit toute sa famille.

Elle quitta le jardin et alla dans la bibliothèque du clan. Shinshin la suivit alors que le messager était repartit lorsque la jeune héritière avait commencée son attaque sur Yajirou.

Les membres du clan étaient trop surprit pour réagir. Le bruit commença à courir à se moment que la jeune Hinata agit de plus en plus comme une vraie Hyuuga et comme une vraie héritière.

Hinata s'enferma dans la bibliothèque et lu la lettre.

_Ma belle et douce Hina-chan_ Hinata devint rouge totalement rouge juste en lisant cette première ligne

_Alors se… se… je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce que je pense de lui. Dès mon retour je te tirai de là. C'est une certitude j'invoquerai la Prima Nuptia. Un rituel qu'un ancêtre à intégré au clan après un voyage à l'étranger. Mais d'ici là, n'hésite pas à te défendre. Demande aussi à Shinshin de t'aider avec ton entraînement._

Hinata se tourna vers le tigre.

**« Shinshin-kun,** dit-elle.** Tsu-kun me conseil de te demander un peu d'aide pour m'entraîner. »**

**« Aucun problème Hinata-sama,** dit-il.** Cette nuit nous commencerons. »**

Hinata sourit au tigre et retourna à sa lettre.

_Pour ma mission je la commence lorsque cette lettre sera terminée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la mission ne sera pas trop compliquée ni trop risquée, enfin, généralement._

_Sinon, j'ai effectivement fait la rencontre de Naruto. Et je n'ai pas à dénier qu'il est le conteneur de Kyuubi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous ne sous sommes pas battus, mais Kyuubi est totalement pour un affrontement, mais ça ne sera pas pour le moment._

_Sinon Hina-chan… au début de ta lettre, tu disais que tu ne permettrais jamais que l'on t'embrasse sans ta permission, mais tu ne m'as jamais rabrouée ni même donné d'autorisation… Que dois-je en conclure ?_

Hinata devint encore plus rouge. Pourquoi avait-elle écrit ça dans sa lettre ?

_« Parce que tu commences à tomber pour lui »___répondit mentalement la mère de la jeune fille.

_« KAA-SAN !_ s'écria Hinata dans sa tête._ Tsu-kun n'est qu'un ami, rien de plus »_

_« Ahah ! _rigola sa mère. _Je ne pense pas. Surtout à te voir à chaque fois fondre lorsqu'il t'embrasse et te détendre lorsqu'il te sert contre lui. »_

_« KAA-SAN !! »___hurla mentalement la jeune Hyuuga.

_« Oui, mon petit rayon de soleil ? »_ répondit innocemment la mère de la jeune fille.

_« Ferme la… »___grogna la jeune fille.

_« Ah, mais non… J'aime bien se jeune homme,_ répliqua Tora._ En plus il est très intéressé par toi… »_

Hinata soupira et posa la lettre.

_« Et sur quoi bases-tu ton analyse ? »___soupira Hinata.

_« Prima Nuptia… » _répondit simplement sa mère.

_« Tu sais c'est quoi ? »_ questionna Hinata.

_« Fait quelques recherches, tu trouveras la réponse à tes questions dans des vieux manuscrits antérieurs aux Hyuuga. »_ dit simplement sa mère comme réponse.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de tirer de sa mère qui coupa la communication. Elle posa ses yeux à nouveau sur la lettre et la délaissa pour parcourir la bibliothèque du clan.

Les trois jours qui suivirent Hinata put les passer seule dans la bibliothèque à la recherche du Prima Nuptia. Yajirou avait été hospitalisé depuis son altercation avec Hinata trois jours plus tôt.

Dans son lit, il ragea et hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que cette chienne de fiancée devrait payer le prix de sa rébellion contre lui. Ses menaces ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Tsunade lors d'une visite de l'hôpital l'entendit se plaindre. Elle commença alors à réellement s'inquiéter pour la jeune héritière et craindre pour sa vie. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Yajirou sur le moment.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Ce n'est qu'au bout du sixième jour de recherche qu'elle vit enfin la mention du Prima Nuptia.

Au cours des échanges quotidiens, Tsuyoi n'avais jamais voulut révéler à la jeune fille ce qu'est la Prima Nuptia.

C'est dans un très vieux manuscrit qui arborait un symbole qui était vaguement familier à Hinata et c'est sa mère qui lui donna la réponse.

_**« C'est le symbole des Shinzui… »**_dit-elle simplement.

À cet instant elle sut qu'elle touchait au but. Il fallut deux autres jours entiers à Hinata pour lire tout le manuscrit qui énumérait, expliquait les lois des Shinzui et des branches secondaires.

Ce n'est que vers la fin qu'elle trouva la description de la Prima Nuptia.

_Prima Nuptia._

_Cette loi ne peut être invoquée que par le chef du clan et seulement si la loi de Préservation a été invoquée._

_La Prima Nuptia oblige toutes les branches issues des Shinzui de fournir une femme, au choix du survivant du clan pour faire renaître le Clan Shinzui._

_Le chef peut révoquer tout accord de mariage en sa faveur voir même rendre nul un mariage pour prendre les femmes de son choix et les faire siennes._

Hinata laissa tomber le manuscrit, elle était totalement stupéfaite. Elle comprenant parfaitement l'ampleur de l'emprise de Tsuyoi sur les Hyuuga. Il avait la solution parfaite pour la libérer… Hinata se figea soudainement et devint totalement rouge en pensant que Tsuyoi allait la faire sienne…

_**« Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne pouvait te résister…! **_Dit Tora._** Ah ! ma petite fille devient de plus en plus femme… »**_

Hinata ne répliqua pas aux paroles de sa mère. Elle se dépêcha simplement de ranger le manuscrit avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Elle laissa ensuite ses pas la guider, totalement plongée dans ses pensées. Shinshin la suivit silencieusement, mais il se disait qu'il devra très bientôt commencer à entraîner Hinata, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait pour la laisser chercher ce qu'était la Prima Nuptia.

La jeune Hyuuga quitta le complexe familial et se dirigea vers la forêt pour y être tranquille.

**« Hinata-sama,** interrompit le tigre alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la forêt. **Je crois qu'il est temps de commencer l'entraînement. »**

Elle se retourna vers Shinshin quelques peu surprise. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait s'entrainer avec lui. Hinata se sentit légèrement honteuse d'avoir négligée son entrainement pour ne pas dire l'avoir complètement oublié.

**« Très bien Shinshin-kun,** répondit-elle décidée prendre les choses en mains et de s'entraîner sérieusement.** Mais comment faisons-nous ? »**

Le tigre se recula un peu et ferma les yeux. Hinata vit alors le tigre commencer à se transformer. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva en face d'un jeune homme dans la mi-vingtaine avec les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux fesses. Les cheveux étaient attachés à la hauteur des reins et ce qui dépassait était tressé. Chaque tresse se terminait avec une petite lame. Hinata déduisit facilement qu'il devait utiliser ses cheveux un peu comme un fouet avec des dagues aux bouts. La jeune genin remarqua aussi que ses yeux étaient semblables aux siens. Shinshin portait un kimono très simple d'un blanc immaculé.

**« Nous allons pouvoir commencer Hinata-sama. »** dit Shinshin à Hinata qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Comment c'était possible ?

_**« Mon petit rayon de soleil, c'est un être céleste. Il possède une apparence humaine. C'est comme ça qu'ils passent inaperçus parmi nous »**_ répondit la mère de la jeune fille.

Hinata ne répondit pas à sa mère, mais était heureuse d'avoir eut une explication. Elle se plaça en position défensive, chassa toutes les pensées de son esprit, ce vidant la tête pour son entrainement.

Shinshin en fit autant. Il étudia un instant la posture de la jeune fille, la jugeant. Il n'y trouva rien de bien déplacé, la posture était bonne quoi qu'il y avait place au raffinement. C'était justement l'un de ses objectifs. Après sa petite observation, il testa les compétences de la jeune femme avec le Ten'yuu de la jeune fille. Il la poussa à bout et en une heure, elle se retrouva au sol totalement épuisée.

**« Prenez un petit dix minutes de pause et nous continuerons après que vous ayez invoquée quelques fées. »**

Hinata soupire. Shinshin était aussi Tyran que Tsuyoi, à la différence que le jeune homme savait comment lui remonter le moral et la faire se sentir mieux… La jeune fille rougit simplement à cette pensée et elle entendit sa mère pouffer de rire, ce qui l'irrita et la fit rougir encore plus.

Les dix minutes passées, elle essaya d'invoquer des fées. Les résultats furent décevant la première heure, alors qu'au bout de la seconde heure, elle avait réussit à invoquer cinq fées.

Shinshin reprit alors l'entrainement de la jeune fille. Il l'aida pendant encore deux heure à perfection son Ten'yuu. À la fin, il augmenta la charge que Tsuyoi avait donnée à Hinata lors de leur entrainement dans la Forêt de la Mort. Une fois fait, il reprit son apparence de tigre et ils retournèrent au complexe familial.

Le moindre petit geste était une réelle torture pour Hinata, simplement bouger le petit doigt pouvait la faire souffrir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle vit son prétendant qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler qu'il voulait qu'Hinata lui soit amené sur le champ. Malheureusement pour la jeune héritière, Yajirou la vit du coin de l'œil.

**« TOI !! »** hurla-t-il en la chargeant.

Hinata étant trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, elle sut qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le coup venir… mais en vain. Elle ouvrit les yeux s'attendant à voir Shinshin la protéger, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle vit une forme humaine drapé d'un par-dessus vert forêt qui recouvrait totalement la personne. Elle reconnut le messager de Tsuyoi lui envoyait. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que le messager tenait un sabre au design peu orthodoxe sous la gorge de Yajirou.

Les gardes s'ameutèrent rapidement et encerclèrent le messager.

**« Laisse tomber ton arme ! »** ordonna Hiashi qui arriva.

**« Je crains que ça ne soit pas une option, **dit une vois masculine très musicale. **Je suis lié à un serment qui m'oblige à défendre les innocents et ceux qui ont signés le contrat céleste. Je ne peux donc pas laisser cet enrager s'attaquer à Hinata-sama. »**

Hiashi fut surprit. Cet homme connaissait Hinata… C'est peut-être celui qui a invoqué le tigre…

**« Est-ce que vous avec donnez ce tigre à ma fille ? »** demanda-t-il en pointant Shinshin.

Le messager tourna la tête vers le père de la jeune Hyuuga.

**« Je suis moi-même invoqué…** répondit-il en découvrant sa tête, laissant voir sa chevelure blonde et fine, ses yeux bleus ciels et ses oreilles effilées.** Sylvania Lomoë, fils cadet de Sylvania Erendün qui est le roi sur du quatrième royaume céleste, le royaume Sylvestre. »**

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle connait maintenant quel genre de créature le quatrième royaume abritait.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »** demanda Hiashi confus.

**« Notre maître détient un contrat avec tous les royaumes célestes… »** commença Lomoë avant d'être coupé

**« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** questionna Yajirou qui n'osait pas trop bouger.** Des être célestes ? Des anges ? Vous êtes tous fous ! »**

Shinshin qui braquait son regard sur le prétendant vit qu'il semblait être intéressé… très intéressé… peut-être trop même… Le tigre se doutait qu'il y avait peut-être une motivation en dessus de son intérêt.

**« C'est toi qui est fou**, rugit-il en s'avançant un peu.** Dans tes veines comme dans celles de tous les Hyuuga, Hitsugaya et beaucoup d'autres encore coule se sang de ma mère… mon sang… celui de ma race…! »**

**« Blasphème !! » **hurlèrent les anciens des Hyuuga qui se tenaient à l'écart et observait toute la scène.

**« C'est pourtant la vérité… »** dit Lomoë.

**« Votre puissance vient de vos yeux… Du Byakugan… Se don a été un cadeau fait à un humain par ma mère… Byakuya. »** répliqua Shinshin.

**« Tuez-les tous ! »** hurla un ancien à bout. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre tant d'idiotie à ses yeux.

Lomoë retira sa lame de sous la gorge de Yajirou pour se défendre contre les gardes. Shinshin se mit devant Hinata pour empêcher Yajirou d'atteindre la jeune fille.

**« Hinata-sama, nous devons partir maintenant, **dit le tigre.** Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lomoë. »**

Hinata approuva avec hésitation ne voulait pas laisser l'elfe seul face au garde, mais dans son état, elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Elle ne serait qu'un poids mort pour lui.

La jeune héritière quitta le complexe grâce à la cohue et fila dans les rues de Konoha avec Shinshin derrière elle. Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans le village et elle se retrouva bientôt sur l'un des nombreux terrains d'entrainement ou elle se laissa tomber totalement morte de fatigue. Elle tourna son regard sur Shinshin qui était aux aguets. Hinata resta étendue sur le sol une bonne heure avant que Shinshin ne la dérange.

**« Hinata-sama, **murmura-t-il.** Nous sommes encerclé »**

La jeune genin se releva lentement. Elle sentait tous ses muscles protester. Shinshin prit forme humain étant plus efficace en combat ainsi contre plusieurs humains. Son Byakugan No Tenshi actif, il regarda devant lui. Il vit Yajirou avec une vingtaine d'hommes s'approcher.

**« Tu disais donc vrai… Intéressant… très intéressant... **dit Yajirou pour lui-même plus que pour Shinshin.** J'ai enfin la confirmation. Je vais t'utiliser… Je vais pouvoir enfin découvrir le vrai Byakugan… Sa vraie forme… son vrai pouvoir ! »**

Yajirou était heureux. Il jubilait totalement. Il allait enfin pouvoir réaliser un de ses rêves et devenir puissant et crains. Son regard se porta sur Hinata. Il avait entendu parler de la mère de la jeune fille… Entendu parler de ses yeux d'argent et de sa puissance. C'était pour ça qu'il s'intéressait à elle.

Shinshin se figea… Très rare était ceux qui savait cette information. Il était même prêt à jurer que seul les personnes à l'intérieur d'Enzeru et même la pas tous étaient au courant que le Byakugan avait une forme ultime.

**« Surpris ?** dit Yajirou en rigolant.** J'ai toujours aimé l'histoire et les légendes… Encore plus lorsque c'est basé sur des faits réels. »**

Shinshin ne perdit pas sa concentration et était toujours attentif aux hommes qui l'entouraient. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient tous le Byakugan, mais aucun d'eux ne portait le symbole des Hyuuga, mais celui des Hitsugaya… _« Des hommes de Yajirou »_

Yajirou lança ses hommes à l'attaque. Shinshin se défendit. Il était dépassé en nombre, mais il était meilleur qu'eux. Il se battit avec ferveur, mais malheureusement le nombre eux raison de lui. L'un des hommes de Yajirou arriva à la surprendre et il fut maîtrisé.

Alors que les hommes de mains s'occupaient du garde d'Hinata, cette dernière dût affronter Yajirou. Elle se positionna malgré la douleur du moindre mouvement. Hinata prit une inspiration pour se calmer. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire de son mieux, pousser au-delà de ses limite pour vaincre son adversaire.

La voix de sa mère se fit entendre. Elle était faible et étouffée.

_**« Écoutes-moi bien Hinata,**_ dit-elle très sérieusement._**Je ne peux pas posséder ton corps pour me battre à ta place. Mon esprit, mon essence est directement relié à ton corps. Donc plus tu es faible physiquement, plus mon esprit est faible. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est te conseiller. »**_

Hinata soupira mentalement. Elle avait secrètement espérée que sa mère puisse prendre contrôle et se battre à sa place. Elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur son opposant qui fonça sur elle profitant de la fraction de seconde d'inattention de l'héritière.

Les deux adversaires entrèrent dans une danse mortelle. Hinata se contentait d'esquiver agilement les coups de Yajirou attendant une opportunité… une ouverture, mais le jeune homme était bon… très bon d'ailleurs.

_**« Il a bien caché son jeu depuis le début,**_ commenta la mère de la jeune fille._** Il a bien joué l'enfant gâté pourri qui va toujours se réfugier dans les jupes de maman et qui demande à papa de régler ses problèmes. »**_

Hinata ne répondit rien, malgré qu'elle pensait la même chose. Pour l'instant elle était trop préoccuper à trouver une ouverture dans la défense de Yajirou, mais étant trop concentrée sur une possible ouverture, qu'elle ne vit pas venir un des hommes de son prétendant qui d'une bonne attaque ferma toutes ses tenketsu de son bras droit.

Yajirou profita de cette opportunité et sauta sur Hinata pour la maîtriser. Elle se débattit, mais rien à faire… la poussée d'adrénaline qui lui avait permis de combattre n'était plus suffisante pour l'aider à se libérer de la prise de son opposant qui souriait à pleine dents.

Deux de ses hommes s'approchèrent et agrippèrent la jeune fille alors que Yajirou la lâcha.

**« Bine, bien, bien…** dit-il alors que de sa main droite il caressa le visage d'Hinata avant de la giflée avec force rougissant la joue de la jeun fille.** Tu es à MOI**, cria-t-il alors que ses doigts se refermèrent sur la gorge d'Hinata.** Tu vas m'obéir ! Tu vas me donner ton pouvoir ! Je veux tes yeux d'argents ! Je veux le contrat que tu as signée…! Je le VEUX !! Et ne vient pas me dire que tu n'as pas signée de contrat d'invocation, comme l'autre l'a dit, il est obligé de protéger ceux qui ont signés le contrat ! Tu l'as SIGNÉE ! Et je le veux ! MAINTENANT !! »**

Il serra de plus en plus sa prise sur la gorge d'Hinata, l'envoyant peu à peu d'en l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, il lâcha prise. À cet instant, un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur les lèvres de Yajirou et regarda les deux hommes qui la maintenait au sol.

**« Déshabillez là »** ordonna-t-il simplement sur un ton froid et dur.

Les paroles du jeune homme lui firent rapidement reprendre conscience. Non, elle ne voulait pas croire se qui se passait. Son esprit refusait de croire que les deux hommes de Yajirou déchiraient ses vêtements la mettant complètement nue… Sa mère essaya de prendre le contrôle du corps de sa fille pour l'aider à se libérer et lui faire échapper à cette torture. Elle se débattit, mais les hommes la tenaient fermement.

**« Vous aurez votre chance vous aussi, mais après »** dit Yajirou alors qu'il se déshabillait à son tour.

Il ordonna ensuite à ses hommes d'étendre Hinata qui essayait toujours de se débattre en vain. Ils lui écartèrent de force les jambes. Yajirou se positionna entre les jambes de la jeune fille et allait passer à l'acte lorsqu'il sentit une main empoigner son membre et quelque chose de froid et métallique se glisser dessous… Il sentit enfin une présence derrière lui.

**« Tu sais qu'elle est le sort réservé à ceux qui essai de violer la promise d'un Shinzui ? ** murmura une voix polaire et aussi tranchante qu'une lame. Yajirou n'osa pas bouger ni même parler. **C'est la castration… »** termina la voix.

Le jeune homme sentit la lame sous son membre s'enfoncer dans sa chair coupant le dit membre.

Les deux hommes qui tenaient Hinata ne virent que le sang de leur chef jaillir et le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa. Ils lâchèrent la jeune fille et se lancèrent à l'assaut de l'ANBU qui se releva derrière Yajirou. Hinata posa son regard sur l'ANBU qu'elle reconnu.

**« Tsu-kun »** dit-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient sachant qu'il était présente.

Le jeune Shinsui laissa tomber la partie de Yajirou qu'il avait coupée et lança son kunaï sur l'un des deux hommes qui l'esquiva. Tsuyoi décida de faire très rapidement. Il dégaina son wakisashi disparaissant une fraction de seconde plus tard et réapparaître derrière l'un des deux qui s'écroula au sol rependant son sang. Le second n'eut même pas le temps de comprend se qui se passait qu'il avait subit le même sort que son comparse.

Les gardes qui maintenait Shinshin le blessèrent grièvement, le renvoyant dans son plan pour ensuite s'attaquer à Tsuyoi.

L'ANBU s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras avant de disparaître avant que les hommes de Yajirou ne l'atteignent. Les hommes voyant que l'ANBU avait quitté décidèrent d'aider leur maître. Ils se dépêchèrent de l'amener à l'hôpital pour lui sauver la vie, ils étaient encore temps.

--

Tsuyoi réapparut à la fenêtre du bureau de Tsunade. L'Hokage sentit la présence du jeune homme à sa fenêtre et délaissa rapidement la paperasserie pour réprimander l'intrus, mais lorsqu'elle vit Hinata nue et mal en point dans les bras du jeune homme, elle s'arrêta net. La réprimande bloqué dans sa gorge.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »** demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle fit de la place sur son bureau pour y déposer la jeune héritière.

**« Son prétendant…** grogna Tsuyoi.** Il a essayé de la violer et il voulait aussi avoir son pouvoir… Le contrat que je lui ai fait signer… Il a deux hommes de moins et il est castré… »**

Tsunade l'écouta alors qu'elle fit un examen médical rapide de la jeune fille. Elle fut rassuré qu'elle n'aille rien de grave. Elle recouvrit la jeune Hyuuga avec une couverture que Tsuyoi lui donna.

Tsunade allait appeler les gardes pour qu'ils amènent Hinata à l'hôpital, mais Tsuyoi lui fit signe que non. Il voulait garder un œil sur elle.

**« Hokage-sama, **dit soudain Tsuyoi avec un ton très sérieux et formel. **J'ai une demande de mission à faire de la part d'Enzeru. »**

Tsunade regarda le jeune Shinzui surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas ça. Elle alla derrière son bureau et prit place dans son siège. Elle fouilla un peu dans ses tiroirs avant de sortie un papier et regarda Tsuyoi attendant la suite.

**« Youkikage requière une alliance avec Konoha. Il propose d'entrainer à Enzeru une équipe de genin et leur jounin-sensei dans quelques uns de leurs secrets. »** dit Tsuyoi.

Tsunade était réellement surprise encore une fois. Ce que Tsuyoi proposait était réellement une aubaine pour l'équipe de genin sélectionné. C'est à cette instant qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour éloigné Hinata de son père et des mariages improvisé.

**« Dois-je assumé que Youkikage-sama désir une équipe en particulier ? »** dit Godaime en souriant.

**« Effectivement Hokage-sama,** répondit Shinzui. **Je sais que je devrai révéler ma réelle identité, mais ce n'est rien. »**

**« Parfait. J'informerai l'équipe sélection de cette mission diplomatique qui sera classifié comme S. »** dit Tsunade notant le tout sur papier.

**« Merci Hokage-sama »** dit Tsuyoi s'inclinant avant de prendre Hinata et d'aller à l'hôpital.

À peine arriver que les infirmières prirent la jeune femme en charge. Il resta en tout temps dans la même pièce qu'Hinata. Lorsque les infirmières eurent finit de guérir les blessures mineures et qu'elles l'aillent installé dans un lit, Tsuyoi entendit tout un brouhaha infernal de l'autre coté de la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir brutalement laissant voir le père d'Hinata s'avancer complètement furieux.

**« Je vous demande de quitter sur le champ Hiashi-sama sinon, je vous sortirai de force. »** dit Tsuyoi.

**« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! **ragea Hiashi frustré des derniers événement de la soirée. Rien de ses plans ne fonctionnaient.** Je dois parlé à ce qui me sert de fille et d'héritière »**

**« Je ne me répéterai pas Hiashi-sama. Je suis ici sous ordre de Tsunade-sama. Sortez ou vous subirez les conséquences » **dit Tsuyoi.

**« Je vous conseil de partir Hiashi,** interrompit une voix féminine qui appartenait à Tsunade.** Et puis nous avons à parler. »**

Tsunade ne donna pas la chance au père d'Hinata de répondre et l'agrippa par le collet et l'entraina plus loin, ça allait bardé…

Tsuyoi se retourna vers Hinata. Son plan pour l'éloigner de son père allait fonctionner. Il allait en plus pouvoir l'entrainer et en plus donner un peu d'entrainement à Lee… Il avait vu un énorme potentiel dans le jeune homme. Oui, tout semblait bien s'enligner. Il ne fallait maintenant qu'attendre qu'Hinata se réveil et que le père de la jeune fille digère l'information.


	9. Chapter 8

Wow ! Un chapitre !! Ça faisait longtemps, je sais. Bon maintenant, ceux qui font la lecture de ma fic sur Harry Potter, bah, ça ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai eut plus d'inspiration pour cette fic que pour mon autre, mais surtout plus le goût d'écrire.

Alors bonne lecture et j'espère ne pas vous faire trop attendre la prochaine fois !

Valérius

P.S : Désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai pas eut le temps de tout réviser une fois que ça sera fait je mettrai à jour le chapitre.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Chapitre 8 :

Hinata s'éveilla lentement. Les images de ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Elle garda les yeux fermés essayant de savoir si… si… elle avait été violée.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un lit… Un lit confortable. '_Probablement l'hôpital… Une patrouille a dû me après… et… et… ils m'ont amené ici…'_ pensa-t-elle. Hinata n'avait aucun souvenir de l'arrivée et du sauvetage extrémiste de Tsuyoi. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux après être certaine de n'avoir sentit aucune présence dans la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas faire face aux regards encore. Elle ne s'en sentait pas prête.

Elle fit parcourir son regard sur la pièce. Quelque chose au plafond attira son attention. Elle se recouvrit rapidement de sa couverture ayant peur. Elle décida après quelques secondes de regarder discrètement ce que c'était. Elle regarda juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle vit un ANBU assit au plafond retenu grâce à son chakra. Hinata disparue à nouveau sous le drap laissant échapper un petit cri effrayé. Son corps entier tremblait Elle était terrassée par la peur causée par les images de la nuit dernière qui lui reviennent en flash à l'esprit. Elle sentit les larmes monter. Elle ne pu les retenir. Elle entendit un petit bruit qui la fit se raidir.

**« Pa… partez… »** réussie-t-elle à dire faiblement. Elle voulait être seule. Non, elle voulait Tsuyoi… Elle ne voulait plus être seule… Plus jamais.

**« Je doute que tu veuilles que je quitte… non ? » **demanda une voix qu'elle reconnue trop bien.

Hinata figea. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle aurait du remarquer. Lentement elle sortit de dessous le drap. Son regard rencontra celui de l'ANBU. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les yeux noirs à l'iris vertical argenté de l'ANBU.

**« Si tu veux savoir, tu n'as rien eut hier soir…** dit Tsuyoi faiblement alors qu'il s'assoie sur le bord du lit. Il regard la forme d'Hinata toujours tremblotante cachée sous le drap. **Je suis arrivé à temps on dirait bien et j'en suis heureux. »**

Hinata était rassurée… Elle n'avait pas été violée, mais les images n'arrêtaient pas d'affluer à son esprit lui rappelant qu'elle était passée à un cheveu d'une expérience cent fois plus horrible que ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle voulait sauter dans les bras de Tsuyoi, le remercier, le serrer contre lui, mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de le confronter face à face.

Tsuyoi attendit que la jeune Hyuuga fasse les premiers pas. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer non plus. Il patienta de longues minutes avant de commencer à manquer de patience.

**« Bien, que je puisse attendre éternellement, je préférerais que tu sortes de ton état de frayeur le plus tôt possible parce que nous avons une mission à faire. Nous quittons dans une heure. »** dit-il finalement. Ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de la faire sortir de son état, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à prendre des gants. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer Yajirou qui était sous bonne garde ailleurs dans l'hôpital. Plus pour le protéger de Tsuyoi que pour le garder prisonnier.

Les inquiétudes d'Hinata furent rejetées par son esprit en raison de la nouvelle que Tsuyoi venait de lui donner. Elle avait une mission ? Comment est-ce possible ? Elle ne devait pas réintégrer sa place avant plusieurs semaines. Est-ce que Yajirou était parti ? Où même mort ? Doucement, elle retira le drap pour pouvoir voir Tsuyoi. Elle le vit assit au bout du lit.

**« Alors tu as décidé de montrer le bout de ton nez, **dit Tsuyoi. **Nous parlerons plus tard malheureusement. Nous devons nous préparer tes choses et rejoindre Kurenai-sensei et Lee. »**

**« Où… Où allons-nous ? »** demanda-t-elle timidement.

**« C'est une mission diplomatique qui va durer plusieurs mois, voir même une année entière ou deux. »** répondit l'ANBU

Partir du village pour plusieurs mois. Être loin de son père, du Clan et des propositions de mariage pendant plusieurs mois. Mais surtout être avec Tsuyoi pendant plusieurs mois…

Le jeune homme se leva et se rapprocha d'Hinata.

**« Viens, je vais te porter et t'escorter comme ça tu n'auras rien à craindre. »**

Hinata hocha simplement de la tête. Tsuyoi se mit dos à la jeune fille qui se releva et monta sur le dos de l'ANBU, passant ses bras autour de son cou et le serrant très fort. Elle voulait simplement avoir ce petit contact avec lui il était réconfortant pour elle.

Tsuyoi ouvrit la fenêtre et sorti. Il utilisa quelques Flash Steps. Rapidement ils arrivèrent au complexe familial. Il déposa la jeune Hyuuga dans sa chambre et s'apprêta à ressortir.

**« Reste… »** dit-elle faiblement.

Le jeune homme resta quelques peu surprit. Il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre alors qu'Hinata se changea rapidement et fit son paquetage. Ses mouvements étaient machinaux. Elle fait simplement ce qu'elle c'est fait ordonnée de faire. Elle voulait juste partir loin d'ici et être avec Tsuyoi pour parler et s'entrainer.

Quinze minutes c'est ce qu'il fallut à la jeune fille pour être prête. Elle revint vers l'ANBU qui la fit monter sur son dos. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte nord. Le trajet se fit en silence. Arrivée près de la porte, Tsuyoi remarqua la présence de Kurenai et de Lee. Il déposa Hinata avant de changer de masque rapidement et reprendre son apparence de nain boiteux avant d'aller rejoindre leur sensei.

Kurenai sourit lorsqu'elle vit Hinata arriver. Elle savait que c'était une bonne chose pour la jeune genin de quitter le village pour l'éloigner de son père.

**« Vous voilà,** dit-elle. **C'est bien, nous pouvons donc partir maintenant. »**

**« Qu'elle est notre mission sensei ? »** demanda Lee.

Kurenai soupira. Elle ne le savait pas du tout. Tout ce que Tsunade-sama lui avait dit c'était que leur mission est diplomatique. Le reste des informations viendrait d'un informateur qu'ils rencontreront aux frontières du pays. Elle n'avait rien dit sur l'informateur autre qu'elle allait pouvoir lui faire totalement confiance. Ce contact était celui qui allait donner toutes les informations sur la mission.

**« Je ne sais pas, **répondit-elle finalement. **Nous devons nous rendre aux limites du pays pour rencontrer quelqu'un. **Kurenai se tourna vers Tsuyoi. **Penses-tu pouvoir être capable de suivre ? »**

Sous son masque le jeune homme sourit.

**« Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, **répondit-il. **Je suis probablement capable d'être plus rapide que vous tous si j'y mets un peu d'ardeur. »**

La jounin le regarda attentivement. Elle était septique. Comment pouvait-il être plus rapide alors qu'il était incapacité?

Lee pour sa part se souvenu de comment Tsuyoi était littéralement disparut devant lui pour se rendre chez l'Hokage après l'arriver de Fubuki lors d'un entrainement. _**« Probablement un jutsu »**_ pensa-t-il.

**« Parfait, alors en route »** dit Kurenai en prenant la tête du groupe.

Après dix minutes, elle jeta un regard derrière et elle vit Tsuyoi apparaître et disparaître sur les branches les suivants. Elle se questionna sur comment il faisait cela. Si c'était de la vitesse pure et simple, le genin est plus rapide que Gai ! Mais elle doutait que ça soit possible. Elle décida de mettre ça de coté et de poser la question plus tard.

Ils avancèrent dans un silence total pendant trois heures avant qu'ils ne prennent une pause. Hinata n'était plus capable de suivre. Elle étant jounin n'avait pas de problème à continuer. Lee était tout simplement infatigable ou presque. Il n'avait pas une goute de sueur même après ces trois heures. Elle se tourna vers Tsuyoi. Il ne semblait pas épuisé non plus.

**« Nous ne pourrons nous reposer longtemps… » **dit Tsuyoi

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda Kurenai, curieuse.

**« Nous avons une trentaine de Shinobi qui nous talonne depuis notre départ, **dit Tsuyoi sur un ton neutre. **Probablement Hiashi ou Yajirou qui ont envoyé des hommes pour ramener Hinata. Je vais les retenir, vous continuez. »**

**« Non, c'est à moi de rester et de combattre »** commença Kurenai.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche…** dit le jeune Shinzui. **Lee porte Hinata et continuez. Je vous rattraperai d'ici une heure ou deux maximum. »**

**« Écoutons le sensei… »** intervient timidement Hinata.

Kurenai soupira, comment pourrait-elle vivre avec cette décision plus tard. C'est lâche à faire, mais le genin est insistant et Hinata approuve la décision. Elle est la seule à connaitre les capacités de son coéquipier.

**« D'accord, mais si tu ne reviens pas, je vais te chercher en enfer pour te tuer. »** menaça-t-elle Tsuyoi.

**« Je vous attendrai patiemment alors. J'en profiterai pour renouer de vieilles amitiés. »** dit-il avant de disparaître ne laissant pas la chance de répliquer.

Kurenai prit le sac de Lee alors qu'Hinata monta sur le dos de Lee. Ils se remirent en route rapidement. La jounin poussa la cadence au maximum. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible pour pouvoir avoir du temps pour préparer le terrain et leur défense.

À ce rythme, ils atteignirent au bout de deux heures la frontière du pays. Ils arrivèrent en face d'une rivière qui désignait la limite du pays. Kurenai et Lee sursautèrent lorsqu'ils virent que Tsuyoi était assit sur un rocher au centre de la petite rivière les attendant.

**« Vous en avez mit du temps… »** dit-il avait une petite pointe d'humour dans sa voix.

**« Quoi… comment…? »** dit le sensei surprise.

**« Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un plus rapide si j'y mets un peu d'ardeur. »** répondit simplement le jeune homme.

**« YOSH !! TSUYOI-KUN L'ÉNERGIE QUE TU POSSÈDES EST COMPARABLE À LA MIENNE !! INNÉPUISABLE ! »** cria Lee très enthousiasme.

**« Haha, toujours débordant d'énergie même après deux heures de intensif de fuite. Tu es un genin exceptionnel Lee… Cette équipe est réellement le meilleur choix que je puisse avoir fait…** Ces paroles amenèrent de la confusion sur les visages de Kurenai et Lee. **La mission diplomatique dont vous avez été chargé est très simple. Youkikage en personne à demander à Hokage-sama un échange diplomatique pour sceller une Alliance entre Enzeru et Konoha. L'équipe qui se rendra à Enzeru pour cette mission sera entrainée et obtiendra certains jutsu et secret d'Enzeru. »**

Kurenai était estomaquée ! Son genin connaissait leur mission… Son GENIN. C'était elle qui était sensé être à la tête de la mission pas lui?

**« Co… Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Très simple Kurenai, **dit Tsuyoi en se levant et retirant son masque, ce qui eut pour effet de faire mettre à genou Kurenai et Lee qui ne s'attendait pas à cette sensation oppressante. **Je suis Shinzui Tsuyoi, Juuyondaime Youkikage »**

Kurenai ne s'attendait pas à cela… Elle pouvait imaginer plein de scénario, mais pas celui là. Son genin était le chef d'un village. Que faisait-il à Konoha ? Que fait-il en GENIN ?

**« Pour que vous compreniez bien mes motivations, c'est simple. Il y a plus de trois ans le village a été attaqué par l'Akatsuki. Un groupe de missing-nin de classe S qui chercher à capturer et asservir les Konjous, ou si vous préférez les Bijuu. Quand l'attaque a été lancé, elle a été dirigé et coordonnée par Orochimaru et ils étaient en possession de six des neufs Konjous. Le village a été détruit presque qu'annihilé. Depuis trois ans, je traque Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki, alors que j'ai laissé le village entre les mains d'amis qui le remettent le village sur pieds. »** dit-il avant de remette son masque.

Tsuyoi se rapprocha de ses collègues qui se relevaient lentement. Hinata était resté silencieuse depuis le début. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle le regarda brièvement et lui fit un petit sourire.

**« Je me charge de vous amenez dans le village. Y aller à pied prendrait trop de temps pour rien,** dit-il avant de faire une longue série de hands seals de se mordre le pouce et de poser sa main au sol. **Kuchiyose Tenjoukai : Sho Hebun Kaihou. »** (Summoning Heaven World : Low Gate Open)

Devant eux une tête géante de tigre sortie de la terre. La gueule s'ouvrir et Tsuyoi entra à l'intérieur à l'horreur des autres.

**« Venez, nous y seront de l'autre coté… »** dit-il simplement.

Hinata fut la première à le suivre. Elle ne voulait pas être loin de lui à cet instant. Quelques peu incertains, Kurenai et Lee suivirent. Après qu'ils soient entrés, la gueule se referma et rentra dans le sol.

Kurenai et Lee se hâtèrent de rejoindre Hinata et Tsuyoi. Ils avancèrent quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir une ouverture se faire devant eux laissant de la lumière entrer.

Tsuyoi prit la sortie suivit des autres shinobi et lorsqu'ils furent tous sortie, la gueule se referma et disparut sous terre.

**« Bienvenue chez moi…** dit-il. **Bienvenue à Enzeru »**

Devant les shinobi de Konoha s'élevait les remparts imposant qui protégeaient le village. Les remparts de bois ont été remplacés par des remparts de pierre.

**« Où sommes-nous ?** demanda Kurenai. **Je veux dire dans quel pays ? »**

Tsuyoi échappa un petit rire. Il s'attendait à cette question de la part de leur sensei.

**« Nous ne sommes dans aucun pays en réalité,** répondit Tsuyoi. **Nous sommes dans une vallée cachée dans une chaine de montage juste à la bordure extérieur des frontières Nord-ouest de Tsuchi No Kuni. Iwa n'est pas au courant de notre présence. Enfin, rien de plus que des rumeurs qui cours depuis des décennies.»**

Tsuyoi contempla les murailles. Ce n'était pas ce dont il était habitué de voir. L'atmosphère était aussi très différente. Dans l'air Tsuyoi percevait une odeur de mort encore présente du massacre qui eut lieu il y a plusieurs années. Mais il sentait aussi une ambiance de guerre. Le village entier était sur un pied de guerre, l'armée était entrain de se réunir à nouveau lentement. De nouvelles troupes se formaient peu à peu. Bientôt, Tsuyoi le savait, Enzeru s'éveillera et ses ennemis trembleront.

Le jeune Shinzui prit une grande inspiration avant de jeter un regard à ses compagnons. Ils risquaient de se trouver mêlés à cette histoire plus qu'ils ne le voudront, mais ils seront prêt. En tant que Youkikage, il va s'en assurer. Hinata s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Sous son masque, il sourit. Elle avant sentit un trouble en lui.

Tsuyoi n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il vit devant lui une dizaine de shinobi se présenter.

**« Noms et raisons de votre présence. »** ordonna l'un d'entre eux.

Tsuyoi était heureux de voir que Hiyori avait remit sur pied les Akutenshi (**evil angels**). Ils sont l'équivalent des ANBU de Konoha.

**« Nous sommes une équipe envoyé par Konoha,** dit Tsuyoi en tirant un parchemin qu'il tendit à l'Akutenshi. **Hokage-sama nous a envoyé à la demande de Youkikage-sama. »**

La plus part des Akutenshi se tendirent quand ils entendirent qu'ils étaient présent à la demande de leur Kage. Le capitaine étudia le document un instant en silence.

**« Venez, nous allons vous conduire à Hiyori-sama. Elle remplace Shinzui-sama qui est absent depuis trois ans. »**

Le capitaine ne rajouta pas un mot, mais il était évident qu'il n'appréciait pas plus qu'il ne fallait Tsuyoi. Hinata jeta un regard noir au capitaine alors que Tsuyoi resta impassible face à l'hostilité non voilé du capitaine.

Alors qu'ils se faisaient escorter, Tsuyoi décida de poser quelques questions.

**« Akutenshi-san**, dit-il au shinobi à sa droite. **Il y a une raison à votre hostilité envers votre Kage ? »**

**« J'espérais que personne ne pose de question…** soupira l'Akutenshi. **Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que certaines personnes haut placées ne l'aiment pas et que plusieurs prennent son point de vue. »**

**« Ah…** dit simplement Tsuyoi avant de murmurer pour lui. **Je devais m'attendre que Hiyori donne le poste de général des Akutenshi à Hashi… »**

Akutenshi l'entendit et figea un moment avant de se reprendre. Il vient seulement de cliquer. Cette personne connait le nom de leur poste, ce qui est très rare, car le village est pratiquement inconnu, mais qu'il connaisse le nom de leur général et qu'il soit au courant que Hiyori-sama aille fait la nomination du général, c'est une information qui est impossible qu'une personne extérieur d'Enzeru sache. L'Akutenshi voulut faire par de son observation à son capitaine, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard. Ils étaient déjà arrivés au centre du village ou Hiyori et le général Hashi qui s'adressait aux shinobi rassemblés. L'Akutenshi se maudit et si c'était une tentative d'assassina ? Orochimaru était natif de Konoha, non? Il allait agir, mais il fut prit de vitesse par Hiyori-sama et Hashi-sama.

Hiyori poussa un grand cri de joie alors qu'elle reconnue Tsuyoi sous forme naine. Hashi pour ça par grogna et chargea Tsuyoi laissant sa colère et sa haine prendre le dessus.

Les Akutenshi se mirent tous hors du chemin de leur général. Tsuyoi s'avança et se détacha des shinobi de Konoha pour ne pas les impliquer.

Hashi attaqua Tsuyoi. Wakizashi en main, il frappa. Tsuyoi esquiva. Les cris de joies d'Hiyori se transformèrent en cris de rage et de colère. Elle commença à hurler à Hashi d'arrêter, mais ses cris tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Tsuyoi avait de plus en plus de difficulté à esquiver. Soudainement, Hashi toucha son masque avec sa lame et le fit tomber. La puissance de Tsuyoi se déploya et il se transforma. Retrouvant sa pleine capacité, il frappa Hashi au sternum l'envoyant valsé une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin.

**« J'aurais dû me douter qu'il m'offrirait ce genre d'accueil » **grogna Tsuyoi alors qu'Hinata c'était rapprochée.

**« Tu vas bien Tsu-kun ? »** demanda-t-elle timidement.

Tsuyoi se tourna vers la jeune Hyuuga et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Il n'avait que quelques coupures mineures et quelques ecchymoses, rien de plus.

Tsuyoi se retrouva rapidement enlacé par une paire de bras féminin.

**« Tu ne devrais pas aller voir ton mari avant de me saluer ?** » demanda-t-il à Hiyori qui le serrait très fortement contre elle.

**« C'est de sa faute s'il est assez crétin pour s'attaquer à toi! **Dit-elle joyeusement. **Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir Tsuyoi. Tu es à la maison… »**

Hiyori relâcha Tsuyoi et vit le regard noir que lui avait lancé Hinata ce qui la fit sourire. Elle se retourna vers les shinobi et leur sourit.

**« Mes chers amis! Frères et sœurs, laissez-moi l'honneur de vous présenter un grand ami à moi. Tsuyoi… Shinzui Tsuyoi… Youkikage… »**

La nouvelle estomaqua tout le monde. Personne ne s'attendait à cela. Tous savaient que Shinzui-sama reviendrait un jour, mais après des années, maigre était le nombre de ceux qui croyaient toujours.

Hashi c'était relevé et approché à nouveau.

**« Alors le lâche est enfin de retour… »** grogna-t-il avant de recevoir une puissante gifle.

**« Tu recommences et je te jure que tu vas devoir te trouver une nouvelle place pour vivre, **menaça Hiyori. **Tu lui dois ton respect. Il est le seul à pouvoir chasser les Konjou et l'Akatsuki. Il a sacrifié son temps et des efforts pour avoir des informations. Il mérite le respect de tous. »**

**« Hashi-teme, aurais-tu laissé ta femme seule pendant plus de trois ans pour faire ce que j'ai fait ? Si tu réponds oui et bien je regrette de te l'avoir présenté de vous avoir mit ensemble, car tu ne le mérites pas. Je ne suis pas revenu pour prendre la place de Youkikage. Pas encore. Je suis ici avec Konoha pour former une équipe selon les traditions d'Enzeru pour scellé une alliance avec Konoha. En échange nous avons reçu des informations de premier choix sur Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki, nous avons un allié de taille, même si Enzeru est puissant nous ne pouvons vivre seul. Pour les deux prochaines années, je formerai en entrainerai cette équipe de Konoha et aussi à quelques genins d'Enzeru. Je ne négligerai pas mon propre village avec le savoir que je détiens. »**

**« Je le savais !** s'écria Hashi. **Tu as prit tous les Bloodlines… Tu les as tous en toi! »**

Tsuyoi resta silencieux un moment. Il ne pouvait pas le réfuter. Plus maintenant.

**« Oui… Je les ai tous en plus du mien qui est totalement nouveau, mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait deux semaines avant de savoir que vous étiez encore en vie. De la correspondance qu'Hiyori et moi avant entretenu. J'ai appris que vous aviez découvert un moyen médical de transférer les Bloodlines. C'est ce que nous ferons. Chaque personne ici recevra le sonzaisha et après nous verrons lequel des Bloodlines vous convient le mieux et vous le recevrez. Je donnerai des entrainements sur chaque don. Mais tant que toute cette histoire n'est pas terminée, tant que cette guerre n'est pas finit, Hiyori restera à son poste. Elle a fait un travail exemplaire et elle mérite toute la reconnaissance. À partir de se jour, elle est officiellement Youkikage Juugodaime.»**

L'annonce de Tsuyoi fit la joie des shinobi. Hiyori se tourna vers Tsuyoi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il venait de lui faire le plus grand honneur qu'elle pouvait recevoir. S'il avait pu, Tsuyoi aurait donné le titre de Juuyondaime à Hiyori, mais il savait que son nom était déjà inscrit dans les registres en tant que Juuyondaime.

Le jeune Shinzui se tourna vers les shinobi de Konoha.

**« Venez, je vais vous montrer ou nous résiderons. »** dit-il avant de prendre le chemin de la maison de son enfance. Il laissa Hiyori, les villageois et les shinobi d'Enzeru célébrer leur joie et la promotion d'Hiyori.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison qui était bien plus que suffisante pour eux.

**« Prenez-vous chacun une chambre, n'importe laquelle. En réalité je n'ai pas eux le loisir de vivre longtemps ici. Je n'ai pas de chambre préférer ni rien qui contient des souvenirs. »**

Kurenai et Lee allèrent se choisir leur chambre, alors qu'Hinata resta en arrière avec Tsuyoi. Elle se rapprocha de Tsuyoi.

**« Tu ne vas pas choisir ta chambre Hina-chan? »** demanda Tsuyoi.

La jeune fille rougit. Elle attendait que Tsuyoi face son choix avant pour qu'elle puisse prendre la chambre la plus près de la sienne. Elle tenait à rester proche de lui. Tsuyoi voyait le désir de la jeune Hyuuga, mais il décida de jouer un peu avec elle. C'était sa méthode pour faire s'épanouir la jeune genin. Sa façon pour lui faire perdre sa gêne et lui donner un peu plus de confiance en elle-même.

**« Tu préfères peut-être attendre que je choisisse ma chambre pour venir t'y installer avec moi ? » **questionna-t-il sur un ton de voix amusé.

Les paroles du jeune homme prirent un moment à Hinata pour les enregistrer et les comprendre. Elle fit un sursaute et poussa un petit « eep » sonore, rougit encore plus avant de perdre connaissance. Tsuyoi ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu avant de prendre la jeune fille et de la monter dans une chambre pour la coucher sur le lit.

Kurenai entra dans la chambre. Tsuyoi l'informa qu'Hinata avant seulement perdu connaissance. La jounin soupira. C'était bien le genre d'Hinata. Avant c'était Naruto la cause des évanouissements, mais maintenant Tsuyoi semblait être le responsable. Kurenai ne put s'empêcher de comprendre la réaction de son élève, surtout après avoir vu le vrai visage de Tsuyoi. Il n'était pas laid. Il avait quelque chose d'animal, de sauvage dans son air et son regard. Et que dire sur la puissance du jeune homme… Incroyable. Juste à y penser, elle en frisson. C'était une des raisons qui le rendait sauvage selon elle. De la puissance brute, écrasante et indomptable. Elle avait bien hâte de commencer l'entrainement avec lui.

**« Kurenai, si tu es prête et assez en forme, tout comme Lee, ce dont je ne doute pas pour lui, nous pouvons commencer l'entrainement. Pas d'inquiétude pour Hinata. Elle ne sera pas laissée derrière. Elle a déjà commencé sont entrainement avec moi. Je veux en fait pouvoir juger réellement de vos capacités pour voir ce que le village peut vous offrir comme jutsu et entrainement. »** dit Tsuyoi.

La jounin hocha de la tête. Ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent chercher Lee avant que le jeune Shinzui les mène à un terrain d'entrainement. Tsuyoi avait laissé un Bushin derrière avec Hinata pour l'informer de où ils étaient et pour la guider si elle désirait le rejoindre à son réveil.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au terrain. Tsuyoi se débarrassa de son masque et prit une grande inspiration. Il était heureux de pouvoir relâcher sa puissance et ne plus la restreindre. Oui, c'était plus utile, mais à la longue ça en devenait presque douloureux.

**« Je suis curieuse de savoir qu'elle est ton niveau réel au combat. » **questionna Kurenai après que Tsuyoi ait retiré son masque.

Il sourit. Comment ne pas être amusé?

**« Originellement, j'étais assez puissant pour vaincre Hachibi en un contre un… Avec tous les Bloodlines en moi… Je peux aisément me battre contre Juusho et dire que je peux le vaincre… »** dit simplement Tsuyoi.

Kurenai le regarda comme si une seconde et troisième tête venait de lui pousser, alors que Lee commença à crier comme à son habitude et à dire que s'il n'arrivait pas à rejoindre le niveau de Tsuyoi, il fera 10 000 tours autour d'Enzeru sur les mains… Rien de plus normal de la part de Lee, ce que Tsuyoi avait apprit en le côtoyant.

**« Et je ne parle même pas avec mes pouvoirs d'Avatar… **continua Tsuyoi coupant Lee. **Théoriquement, je peux prendre en même temps les treize Konjou. »**

**« Konjou ? Tu en as parlé plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas tout comprit»** demanda abruptement Lee.

Le jeune Shinzui soupira. Il avait encore à recommencer l'histoire des Konjou. Il demanda à Kurenai et Lee de s'asseoir et commença à conter l'histoire d'Enzeru et des Konjou. Après son histoire, il se releva et décida de commencer à tester un peu les deux shinobi. Il fit quelques hands seals très rapide et créa deux Oni Bushin qui intrigua Kurenai.

**« Se sont des Bushin spéciaux qui ne peuvent être créés que par ceux qui ont de l'essence démoniaque en eux. Ce jutsu est classé S en raison de la quantité effrayant qu'il consomme, mais aussi parce qu'un shinobi non entrainer peu perdre le contrôle de son Bushin qui va se virer contre lui et tenter de le tuer pour prendre sa place. »**

Kurenai ne pouvait pas comprendre l'utilité d'un tel jutsu. Pourquoi créer un Bushin qui risque de tenter de vous tuer pour prendre votre place ?

**« Mais le risque en vaut pleinement la chandelle, car les Oni Bushin sont des clones de combat. Leurs attaques sont autant destructrices que celle du créateur. En fait, ils peuvent seulement utiliser les techniques qui requièrent du chakra démoniaque de leur créateur. Il va s'en dire que se sont généralement les plus puissantes. Les Oni Bushin ont aussi l'avantage qu'ils ont la même résistance que leur créateur. Enfin, presque. Ils ont la même résistance qu'un humain normal en fait. L'ennemi doit réellement le tuer pour que le Bushin disparaisse. Donc beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un Kage Bushin ou tout autre clone élémentaire qui se disperse après un coup. »**

Les deux shinobi pouvaient réellement voir la valeur de ce type de Bushin. Tsuyoi les ramena vite à l'ordre alors qu'il s'éloigna et que chacun des shinobi se retrouva devant un des clones.

Tsuyoi regarda le combat de plus loin. Il avait ordonné à ses clones d'y aller mollo avec les deux shinobi. En fait ils s'en tiennent au taijutsu pour Lee et pour Kurenai le clone utilisait des genjutsu puissants et quelques ninjutsu les moins destructeurs de son répertoire.

Il fallut une bonne heure à Kurenai avant d'enfin tuer le Bushin qu'elle affrontait. Lee pour sa part succomba aux assauts de son adversaire après deux bonnes heures. Durant les combats, Hinata était venue les rejoindre. Il lui ordonna de continuer son entrainement. Rapidement elle invoqua Shinshin et alla s'entrainer avec lui un peu plus loin.

Lorsque Lee et Kurenai furent rétablis de leur combat contre les Bushins, Tsuyoi fit un petit briefing.

**« Bon et bien je dois vous avez que vous avec été impressionnant. Sincèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à voir Kurenai tuer mon Bushin. Je t'ai sous-estimé… Et grandement je dois dire. Tu es réellement très bonne avec les genjutsu. Je vais t'offrir quelques genjutsu interdit que nous avons pour ajouter à ton arsenal. Mais tu vas devoir travailler beaucoup tes ninjutsu qui sont presque inexistant à ce que j'ai constaté. Il serait bien que tu en ailles quelques uns en réserve. C'est bien compter sur les genjutsu, mais trop c'est comme pas assez. Pour le taijutsu, il est bon, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il y a place à l'amélioration. Mais tu es entrainé pour être plus un assassin, un éclaireur ou une unité de soutient. Alors pour ton taijutsu, tu t'entraineras avec l'Akutenshi. En fait, je pense que tu pourrais y faire l'entrainement complet. »**

Kurenai était heureuse, bien qu'elle sente que la situation était très étrange. Se faire évaluer par son « genin » était effectivement très étrange, mais elle mit ça de coté. L'opportunité de s'entrainer avec l'Akutenshi était trop alléchante. Après cet entrainement, elle se dit qu'elle allait pouvoir mieux servir Konoha et mieux entrainer ses futurs genins. Mais l'idée d'intégrer les ANBU un moment lui effleura l'esprit. Peut-être après qu'Hinata, Shino et Kiba soit promu, elle ira poser sa candidature. Ça serait une expérience électrisante et sans borne. Lorsqu'elle reprendrait par la suite des équipes de genins, elle pourra les protéger encore plus efficacement et leur en apprendre plus.

**« Lee, je savais que tu étais doué en taijutsu, mais je ne me doutais pas que tu avais des poids aussi lourds sur toi et être aussi rapide. Tu es réellement un vrai maître du taijutsu. Mais comme tu le sais, tes faiblesses sont l'inexistence totale de ninjutsu et genjutsu. Oui, je sais, je suis déjà au courant de ta condition. Tu n'as pas de chakra. Enfin, si tu me permets, tu n'as pas de chakra humain, mais je sens en toi une autre forme d'énergie. Tu es un utilisateur de l'énergie naturel.**_(Idée basée sur le Sage mode dans la série originale)_ **Du chakra qui nous entour à chaque moment qui réside dans la plus petite parcelle de matière de notre monde. Je t'enseignerai comment utiliser cette énergie et ensuite des ninjutsu et genjutsu. Mais tu dois savoir que ce chakra et son utilisation est très risqué, alors tant que je ne te le confirme pas, tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser sous aucun prétexte sans ma présence. » **

Lee se leva d'un bon criant son enthousiasme, ce qui fit soupirer Tsuyoi. Il allait devoir changer aussi la personnalité de Lee s'il ne voulait pas le tuer avant qu'il aille commencer l'entrainement. Tsuyoi en fit part au genin. Il lui ordonna d'un baisser sa voix. Tsuyoi ne voulait plus l'entendre crier pour rien. De deux, il lui ordonna de se trouver d'autres vêtements. S'il veut garder le même style, par de problème, mais pas de vert trop voyant et de orange. Lee ne fut pas très heureux des ordres de Tsuyoi. Au moins il pouvait garder le même design, juste pas les même couleurs ce qui le réconforta un peu.

Une fois le briefing terminé, le jeune Shinzui les invita tous à aller manger avant de rentrer et se reposer, car le lendemain la torture commencerait réellement…

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

À des kilomètres d'Enzeru, Naruto et son armée de Kage Bushin s'entrainait à raffiner le contrôle de son chakra. Jiraiya décida que Naruto devait s'entrainer avec les Bushin pour accélérer l'entrainement. Surtout vu la montagne qu'il avait à faire. En trois ans, avec ses Bushin, Naruto aura l'équivalent d'années d'entrainement et même là, le Sannin doute d'avoir le temps de tout montrer à Naruto.

Après l'entrainement sur le contrôle de son chakra c'était l'entrainement au kenjutsu en général, l'entrainement au taijutsu : Tsume Kistune _(Fox Claw)_ et le contrôle sur le chakra démoniaque. Lorsque Kyuubi aura jugé le contrôle de Naruto approprié, il lui enseignera les cinq jutsu promis. Donc Naruto et Jiraiya n'avait aucune idée sur leur nature. Le vieux renard ne laissa rien connaître sur les jutsu. Et si Naruto arrivait à atteindre le contrôle quasi parfait de son chakra démoniaque, il commencera le vrai entrainement dans l'art de l'Akuma no Odori.

Naruto à la fin de ces trois ans n'aura pas un arsenal de ninjutsu très large certes, mais il disposera d'une puissance de frappe incroyable. Jiraiya voyait déjà ce que Naruto allait devenir. Une arme de destruction massive. Il était un shinobi qui attaquait de face. Il ne fait pas dans la finesse. La force brute qui écrase son ennemi. C'est son mode de combat. Il tient plus du samurai que du shinobi quand on regard bien. Un shinobi va être subtil. Il va chercher à poignarder son ennemi dans le dos. Il va frapper dans l'ombre et disparaître. Naruto était du genre à entrer par la porte principal et tout détruire sur son passage pour atteindre son objectif. Ce qui attriste le plus le Sannin, c'est que c'est le genre de shinobi qui ont la vie la plus courte, car sur un champ de bataille, ils sont toujours les premières cibles ennemis. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de donner à Naruto tout ce qu'il possède. Toutes ses connaissances acquises au cours de sa longue vie de shinobi. Il espérait que ça soit suffisant. Il ne voulait pas perdre le jeune genin.

Sincèrement, il l'apprécie bien plus qu'il ne veut se l'avouer. Le jeune genin avait le don de toucher ceux qui le côtoie, Jiraiya ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il est tombé sous le « charme » de Naruto. Il désirait vivre assez longtemps pour le voir devenir père et prendre la place de Tsunade. Il voulait le voir se mettre à maudire toute la paperasserie qui venait avec le métier d'Hokage. Il voulait le voir s'arracher les cheveux à cause de ses enfants qui vont très probablement avoir son caractère hyperactif. Jiraiya regarda Naruto. Il se jura qu'il ne trainera pas. La vie de son apprenti était en jeu. Il n'avait pas le goût d'en perdre un autre.

Jiraiya fit un Kage Bushin qui alla étudier la forme du Kenjutsu que Naruto avait reçu. Il se dit qu'il pourrait plus facilement l'aider s'il connaissait la forme, alors que Kyuubi l'aidera sur le contrôle du chakra démoniaque. Le Sannin soupira… Ses recherches pour son prochain livre devront être reportées. Son éditeur n'allait pas être heureux.

(V)(V)(V)(V)(V)

Prochain chapitre… Entrainements

Le chapitre sera formé de petits bouts d'entrainement des shinobi de Konoha à Enzeru et de l'entrainement de Naruto. Le prochain chapitre couvrira tout l'entrainement sur les deux ans.


	10. NOTE !

Bonjour à tous, non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Malheureusement, je mets mes fanfic en suspens officiellement pour essayer une réécriture de ces dernières parce que franchement, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire et j'ai de la difficulté à reprendre mon ancien style. Je veux offrir la chance à ceux qui le désir de reprendre l'histoire qu'ils ont ma bénédiction !

Outre les complications à poursuivre, j'ai dans mes tentatives découvert d'autres avenues que je veux tenter d'explorer, mais vous ne verrez ces fics seulement lorsque je les aurai totalement terminées.

Je vous dis à une prochaine !

Valérius.


End file.
